Lyrics, Lust, Love?
by JessTerr
Summary: A smoking hot model runs across a drop dead gorgeous mysterious woman. Thoughts run rampant in her mind as she can't get the goddess out of her head. A somewhat connected series of one-shots inspired by current pop song lyrics. [co-written with R117]
1. Me Too

A smoking hot model heads to the club for a night of fun when a dark haired stranger catches her eye.

 _Me Too_ – Meghan Trainor  
Song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

The silk crimson skirt glided smoothly up her body, a tight fit at her waist line, falling loosely at her ankles embellished by a side slit that stopped above her knee, exposing a glimpse of what was to offer, her long tanned legs. Spinning on her heel, she looked down her body, watching the flow of her skirt. She ran her hands against the silk and back to the top that added to this particular gorgeous outfit. Her slender body and tanned skin shined behind the v-neck that plunged almost to her navel, revealing more flesh as her petite breasts were teasingly held in place by the material. She slipped her feet into the golden strappy low heels that slightly added to her tall frame. The shimmering fasteners wrapped around her ankles, holding the footwear in place. Her blonde hair was pinned up, out of her face and away from her shoulders. Tonight was maximum skin exposure night.

One foot in front of another, and a sway at her hips, Piper stepped into her closet, mirrors all around her as she took in the beauty of her body, admiring her outfit in full. She had taken quite some time selecting this. It always seemed to give her more power when she had control over her look. Her eyes traveled down her figure, and back up as she locked eyes with herself in the mirror. Blue eyes sparkled back at her as she smiled to herself. The fashion stylists always made Piper look smoking hot, but something about this outfit and choosing her clothes made her feel incredible. She spun in her closet, looking at herself from all angles making sure everything was just perfect.

 _Who's that sexy thing I see over there?  
_ _That's me, standin' in the mirror  
_ _What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?  
_ _That's gold, show me some respect_

Her hands reached to touch the sparkling object on her neck, a golden necklace. She gently picked up the cluster of diamonds hanging right between her breasts and examined it before placing it back onto her skin. The necklace and jewels complemented her look completely.

 _I thank God every day  
_ _That I woke up feelin' this way  
_ _And I can't help lovin' myself  
_ _And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh_

She ran her hands down her exposed skin and she looked back to the mirror. Her body standing up straighter just that little bit more. It was going to be great going out to do what she wanted to. Tonight was a night of Piper's decisions – the choices of club, and the choices of company. Of course, she'd rather have gone alone, but that was not possible at this point in her career. While she had control over this night, the modeling agency still had control over her life. At least for that little bit longer.

* * *

Mike opened the town car door for Piper as she slid across the leather seats. He slipped into the car next to her, whistling low. His words were barely audible, but Piper didn't miss them. "You look good tonight, Ms. Chapman. Damn good." Piper just smiled. She liked Mike best of all her guards. He was always kind and very protective without being overbearing. He wasn't a meathead like some of them.

Soon the car pulled up in front of the club. "Fuck," Piper muttered under her breath. "Who told the paparazzi?" There were throngs of camera jockeys with their professional equipment trained on the door to the car, waiting for Piper Chapman to exit the car.

"I believe it was Sam. He's your social media guy, right? A tweet went out when we left your place. I guess he thought you'd be inside by the time the photographers arrived."

Piper sighed. She took a few moments to put her public face on, downed the rest of her gin and tonic and motioned for Mike that it was time to go. As the door was opened for her, she was greeted by a red-haired woman that offered Piper her hand to help her out of the car. Her tanned legs swiveled to exit the car, as her heels touched the pavement on the outside of the car, and instantly her name was being called. Flash after flash, Piper took hold of the hand, to guide herself easily out of the car.

Piper slowed down and took a look at the crowd, smiling sweetly like only Piper Chapman could. "Piper. Piper! Look over here." Piper posed for a few pictures for the independent photographers who were only trying to get the perfect picture of a celebrity so they could put food on their table. She also took a handful of selfies with girls who weren't trying to obnoxiously gain her attention.

 _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
_ _I'd wanna be me too  
_ _I'd wanna be me, too_

"Make sure you tag me in those!" Piper laughed as she knew the girls wouldn't forget. Piper made a mental note to make sure Sam retweeted the pics. As Piper nodded her head indicating she was ready to go in, the red-haired woman and her body guard helped create a barrier as they made their way into the crowd and into a special enclosed area up a few stairs with an excellent view of the dance floor. Mike went to position himself at the bottom of the stairs to keep out unwanted people when Piper pulled him up in the room.

"Not tonight Mikey. You are my guest. The club is providing security. They have an approved guest list and have our protocol for letting people in. It's your night to relax." The large man just grinned at Piper's use of his nickname. Very few people got away with calling him that. "I took the liberty of inviting Javier. I hope that's okay." Piper glanced over her shoulder in time to catch Mike's reaction. "It's okay Mikey. Enjoy yourself."

The other woman flopped down, seemingly exasperated. "Piper, I'm your personal **assistant.** Why won't you let me do my job and help you?"

Piper chuckled. "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You are as bad as Mikey here. Look, I wanted this night to be about being fun. You two are like my closest friends right now. I wanted you both to just enjoy the night with me – not work for me. Please – just enjoy yourself. Please?" Piper batted her eyelashes as Lisa just rolled her eyes. "Besides, you can't say you **want** to work tonight? Can you? Just enjoy the fruits of my labor."

On that, she looked over her shoulder at the bartender approaching her. A fresh gin and tonic was held out in front of her, as she took the glass and held it up to her guard and her assistant. "Cheers."

 _I walk in like a dime piece  
_ _I go straight to V.I.P.  
_ _I never pay for my drinks  
_ _My entourage behind me  
_ _My life's a movie, Tom Cruise_

* * *

Piper stood to the front of the box that overlooked the dance floor, her eyes watching the quickly filling club. She could see about everyone dancing. Some angles from the floor even provided a glimpse into the VIP area. She had long figured out exactly where to stand if she wanted to be seen and where to stand if she didn't.

The DJ spinning tonight was one of her all-time favorites and knew Piper was going to be in the house. Her VIP status always provided the best experience. Knowing Piper was here, the DJ was ready with a mix of songs she knew Piper liked the best. Piper was always so sweet to the staff and didn't hurt that she was a damned good tipper.

A few more people had joined them in the VIP area and the night was ramping up to be quite a wild one. Piper had a fresh drink and was reaching over the edge, touching fingertips with many of the fans who were reaching up to her. At this point in the night, not many people were interested in taking pictures or videos; they were just enjoying the night. Admiring the heat of the club and everyone on the dance floor, her eyes scanned the bodies once more. Catching a glimpse of an individual, as her head snapped back and faltered on this particular figure.

Jet black hair fell over her shoulders, stopping part way down her back. She had pale skin which stood out against her black leather biker jacket which she wore atop of a low cut white tank top. Her black skinny jeans hugged her curves all the way down until they tucked into her black biker boots. She was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing without abandon, ignoring all of the chaos around her.

Piper's gaze was frozen. There was something about this woman that had Piper mesmerized as the woman danced as if she were the only person in the world, her body moving to the beat of the song that echoed through the speakers. Piper had forgotten herself as well as those behind her as her body immobilized. Her hands tightening on the rail that protected her from falling. She was lost in this woman, her body weak as she had become captivated.

Her black hair tossed back and forth with abandon. Her head thrown back exposing her long neck. Piper was enthralled. Her mouth was growing dry and she stared at the woman. Piper's hands gripped on the bar, flustered at the allure of the woman. She snapped back to reality and scrunched her face as Lisa bumped into her. Piper realized just how out of it she had been as she realized Lisa was standing beside her and had softly hip-checked her out of her stupor.

Lisa chuckled at Piper's attempts to not be perturbed at the interruption. "What's got you in a daze? Or who should I ask?" Smirking at Piper, she turned her head to the dance floor and scanned the crowd.

Piper squinted her eyebrows, confused at what Lisa was talking about, before her head snapped back around and she frantically searched the crowd for the tall drink of water she had been watching. Her eyes falling back on who she admired, as she swallowed past the lump in her throat, and a small smile to herself. She discreetly motioned to the object of her beguilement. "That."

Another, sarcastic laugh erupted from Lisa's mouth, as Piper turned back to look at her, arching her eyebrows. Looking back at Piper, noting that her face hinted at nothing sarcastic, Lisa turned back to the dance floor, as Piper mirrored her. Her eyes followed the trail of Piper's. "Wow," Lisa gulped, and a small silence fell between the two.

Unbeknownst to the mysterious woman on the dance floor, all eyes were now on her from above in the VIP section. A gathered crowd on the dance floor, was reciprocated by that in the arch of the tiered VIP section, a line of Piper and her companions stood across the balcony as they silently observed the woman.

* * *

Piper's mouth was parched, her lips dry as she had spent too long draining in the beauty of the women. Thirsty for something, she quickly drained her gin and tonic as she turned to sit her glass down on the table knowing it would be replaced with a fresh drink. The woman was enticing, and Piper didn't really seem to care about being caught staring. One of the stipulations of her contract was that she was to have no public contact or show no interest in anyone not pre-approved by the agency. But Piper was so close to the end of her service, she threw caution to the wind and kept her eyes glued to the goddess below.

After all, she was only looking.

Leaning onto the barrier, she looked down on the woman. Lost in her movement, without warming the dancing woman looked up. Her eyes locked with Piper, knocking Piper back with embarrassment, and a flush moved up her neck. The dress she had chosen to wear tonight was going to do her no favors in hiding the redness.

She lowered her head shyly, looking back to the woman, as she now looked back and watched an embarrassed Piper. Their eyes connected again, as they both watched in each other, drinking in the beauty of the other. They held each other's gaze for a moment, then the dark haired woman smirked. Sending a wink in Piper's direction, she broke eye contact turning her back to the booth as she continued her dancing, this time more provocatively.

Piper released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oh. My. God." She held onto the bar, turning, "Lisa… That woman is hot." She took in a deep breath, moving back from the bar as she walked to the table, retrieving her drink, "I have to talk to her. Will you bring her up here? Please?"

Lisa frowned. "Piper, your contract says otherwise. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Fuck my contract."

At that, Piper could hear the catches of breathes and gasps around her. Realizing what she had said out loud, she quickly continued her sentence. "I only have four weeks left of this indentured servitude and I doubt they will care. They think I'm going to re-sign with them." Piper scoffed at the idea. Walking back to look down at the woman, before leaning her back against the barrier.

Piper lowered her voice significantly before continuing. "Between you and me, I have no plans on re-upping my contract." Lisa's eyes grew wide as a look of concern crossed her face. "But what I **do** plan on is keeping you as my personal assistant. Which I will be more certain to do if you get that woman up here."

Lisa grinned as she turned to exit. "I'll do my best boss."

* * *

Piper watched as Lisa walked across the VIP area, taking the stairs to the floor below, crossing the barrier. Smiling, she turned on her heel. Quickly catching a look from Mike, before her eyes were back on the floor below watching for Lisa. It didn't take long. Her eyes caught hold of her friend, as she followed her move onto the dance floor. Piper admired Lisa even more for her bravado to approach the object of Piper's attraction.

The woman was dancing with her eyes closed, and it seemed as though Lisa was unsure as how to handle this. With no other option, she finally placed a light hand on the woman's shoulder. Piper watched from above, as the woman's eyes slowly opened. She looked up at the arch, noting Piper, before her eyes focused on the short redhead in front of her.

On the dance floor, Lisa focused on the dark haired beauty. Conversing in conversation, as Piper noted the now not-so-focused woman, whose eyes appeared to look above Lisa. For what seemed to be going badly from above, suddenly altered as Piper locked eyes with Lisa, who was now looking up. But her expression did not seem at all worried.

Motioning up to the VIP area, the other woman's gaze snapped up. She looked, catching Pipers eye as Lisa smiled proudly at the site of her. Piper waved, motioning her finger in a seductive manner, indicating that the woman should join her. But the mysterious dancer, shook her head. Piper frowned; she wasn't used to being rejected. She watched on as the woman leaned into Lisa's ear, whispering. Lisa responded, but another shake on the head was received as the woman turned and dedicated her attention back to dancing. Her back was turned to Piper this time as she swayed her hips, one hand above her head, as the other moved at her side.

Lisa looked up at Piper, shrugged her shoulders, and turned to come back up.

* * *

Furrowing through the VIP section, Piper waited at the top of the stairs to meet her assistant. Anxiously greeting her as she was quick in asking, "Well? Is she coming? What did she say?"

"She's not coming up here. She's one cool character."

Piper frowned, as Lisa walked on in front of her. She quickly walked behind her friend, trying to catch up as she continued to ask questions. "What did she say to you?"

"She's not that into you."

"What?!" By now, Lisa had stopped, as Piper bumped into her. Running her hand down her face, she stepped back from Lisa, shaking her head. Opening her mouth to talk, Lisa interrupted her with a chuckle.

"Piper chill!" Lisa walked to the bar where Mike and Javier were standing. She looked over her shoulder, shaking her head at an agitated Piper. "She **said** that if you wanted, you were more than welcome to come down there but that she wouldn't hide up in some VIP box." Lisa chuckled. "She sure has your number."

Piper scurried to the balcony, looking back to the dance floor. The woman's eyes were drilling into her, looking up and down what she could see of Piper which included most of Piper's cleavage. Piper involuntarily gasped. "Fuck," she whispered.

Looking around, she headed to the corner standing in front of her mirror. She straightened her dress, overlooking herself in the mirror as she fixed any faults, making sure her hair was in place and her make-up was not messed up. She applied a final touch of lip gloss, before she turned to look at her oblivious friends, and then to the stairs.

Her feet couldn't take her quick enough. But she immediately hit a hurdle, as Mike appeared suddenly between Piper and security. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I want to dance."

"Piper." He turned to look at the floor below and back to Piper, "It's not exactly safe for you down there Ms. Chapman. This is why we have this space. It's to keep the crowd away from you and to keep the paparazzi exposure down. I can't let you down on the dance floor."

Piper huffed. Knowing that Mike was just doing his job, she gently placed a hand upon his arm. "I miss being around _real_ people. I just want to dance." Looking back in the direction of the arch, and down to the dance floor. Sharing a smile, knowing that Mike was aware of the real reason. She guided Mike back to observe the dancers, turning her head to watch him smiling himself. She looked down to the woman who had a sultry look, her finger crooked as she motioned for Piper to come to her.

At this point, Piper was beaming. She placed a kissed on his cheek. "Mike my friend. **That** is why I want to go dance."

"I only have one more month left on my contract. After that, I plan on keeping security. I wanted to offer you the head of my detail. But for now…" She watched the huge grin spread on his face, as he glanced at the woman and back at Piper, "Let's dance."

He grasped Pipers hand as he pulled her to the barrier of the stairs. Sharing a few words with security, he guided Piper down the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom as she pulled back some. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, before edging any further. "I think you can do your job sufficiently at what, five feet?"

* * *

After realizing that she had gotten her way, Piper was suddenly nervous. The woman she had been watching was beyond hot. The way she danced and even the way she looked at Piper was dark, sultry, and well… hot. But Piper was reminded, tonight was night of everything she wanted. She looked down at her outfit, then to the crowded dance floor that empowered her confidence as she found her feet walking to the dance floor.

 _And even if they tried to  
_ _They can't do it like I do_

Following behind Mike, she watched as the gathering people stood aside to make a path for Piper as she walked to the dance floor. Ignoring the comments and touching, she smiled as she passed the people. She stood at the edge of the dance floor. Mike behind her with his arms crossed. She shook her head, indicating that he didn't have to join her. He simply stood his ground.

She observed the people, her eyes searching as they picked out the familiar figure. Staring at the sable haired woman, taking her in now that she stood closer. She looked even hotter up close. Frozen to her spot staring, she locked eyes with the woman… who smiled. Crooking her finger, as she bit on her lip and motioned for Piper to come towards her.

Piper took one step forward. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder. Mike nodded his head slightly indicating his approval. With that, she turned. Her eyes locked with the other woman, as she arched her eyebrow watching the interaction of Piper and Mike. Ignoring it, she placed one foot in front of another, oblivious to the oooo's and aahhh's by others on the dance floor. She motioned for the woman to come towards her.

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow, shaking her head as she laughed at Piper. Her feet didn't move, as she waited on Piper to come to her.

Her back again turned to Piper. Her hair fell at the crook of her back, slightly curled, with now visible blue tips. Piper swallowed as she approached her. Confident in herself, her arms wrapped around the woman from behind, as she pressed her crotch into her, grinding into her ass. Piper started to dance as seductively as she could, ignoring the woman as she showed of her exposed skin to the crowd that closed in around her.

In the corner of her eye, she watched the woman turn to locate Piper. Watching as she took in all of Piper, the exposed skin between her breasts, the long slit up Piper's thigh, and even Piper's arms. She nodded her, and licked her lower lip, as she danced her way towards her.

Piper grinned.

 _I thank God every day  
_ _That I woke up feelin' this way  
_ _And I can't help lovin' myself_


	2. Dangerous Woman

The literal and figurative dance continues with the two women meeting on the dance floor. Will the dark haired woman accompany Piper upstairs or does she continue to stay aloof and dancing among the crowd?

 _Dangerous Woman_ – Ariana Grande  
Song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

All of the eyes on the dance floor were on the model, but more importantly so was hers. She watched the blonde with admiration, desire and lust in her eyes as she licked her lower lip and slowly but surely approached her. Walking around the blonde, as her eyes traveled up and down as she took in the tall, petite structure. With a slight "nice" under her breath, and with all of the confidence that she could muster, she picked up her courage and moved behind the model. Her want couldn't go on any further as the music magically slowed into a deep, sultry song.

 _Oh, yeah  
_

 _Don't need permission  
_ _Made my decision to test my limits  
_ _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

Looking down at the red silk skirt, watching the sway of the blonde's hips, her eyes traveled up to the shoulders and to her long exposed neck. Her one leg moved forward, as the other followed and her body mirrored the shape of the woman in front of her. If there was such thing as spooning standing up, then this was it.

She placed her hand firmly around the model's petite waist, as she brought the blonde's body to her. Her nose pressed into the hair of the blonde, she took in the smell of the person in front of her. The woman pressed her body firmly against the other. Bodies matched rhythm as each mirrored the other's movement, moving their hips in sync together.

If simple contact was enough for others, it wasn't for the two, especially not the taller dark-haired woman as she pressed body pressed further into the blonde. She felt the contact and pressure of the blonde's toned buttocks grinding into her center. She extended her reach around to grasp the woman's waist and guided the woman to continue her grinding against her. Moving on her body as she removed one hand to place on the strap of the top of her companion's top. Running her fingers beneath it, as she guided the body to turn to face her.

It was at that moment then that their eyes connected, this time in a closer proximity. She saw the blissful blue eyes and the awe held within them as the blonde gazed deep into her own emerald eyes. Not diverting her gaze, she had complete control over this situation as she had done from the dance floor as the blonde was watching her. With a small, but quick push of the small of the shorter woman's back, she caught her as she fell against her body, breaking eye contact only to wink when their bodies pressed against each other.

She took the lead as they danced together. All the people watching were ignored by the couple as they were lost in the world of each other. Everything around them became completely oblivious. But the taller woman did not maintain control for long as she was pushed away from the model she had been holding with a light touch. She quickly arched her eyebrow as she questioned the sudden movement. Noting the smirk on the face of the model, she couldn't help but grin.

The lapels of her black leather jacket were tugged at by the VIP, as she pushed them back slightly. Putting on her most sultry look, she pushed back on the jacket some, resisting. The blonde looked at her. Biting on the corner of her own lip, she brought her face that little bit closer, avoiding contact as she opted for her ear. "You're a little overdressed don't you think?"

 _Start what I finished  
_ _Don't need no hold up  
_ _Taking control of this kind of moment  
_ _I'm locked and loaded  
_ _Completely focused, my mind is open_

Tilting her head some, she dropped her shoulders back as her arms were brushed by slender fingers, her leather jacket sliding off her arms. Turning her head, she watched the blonde toss her beloved jacket across the floor to her security guard. He caught it with a wink across to the blonde and nodded his head in what she could only think was approval.

"I believe this makes us almost even…"

Her head whipped back around as she looked directly at the blonde, distracted by the touch on her now bare skin. She stood in her white scooped neck tank top, arms exposed as the model's hands roamed up her arms. A single finger ran across her bare shoulders, traveling down her body as it stopped atop of her breasts. She looked down at the contact, and back at the blonde who had now taken her hand and turned to press their bodies together again, front to front.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
_ _Don't ya stop, girl_

The taller woman dipped her head down, slightly brushing her lips across the back of the exposed neck in front of her. Deliberately allowing her lips to linger, she thought to take back the control that she was used to having. She moved her face to rub against the other woman's, mouths so close. She let out a long, light breath and held the blonde as she shivered at the contact.

Taking advantage of the almost sexual contact, she brushed her lips against the model's and bit slightly on the lobe. Whispering again, this time on the sensitive ear. " _Alex_ _ **.**_ _"_

She watched the model's eyes shut, blue eyes disappearing as she reacted to Alex's breath before she opened her eyes again. Alex observed every detail, as she watched the response of her dancing partner.

" _Piper._ "

"I already know your name." Alex's words were muttered quietly, as she dropped her head only slightly, an action that was mirrored by Piper. Alex that quickly raised hers, with her finger beneath Piper's chin, she raised Piper's head to look at her.

"It's nice to see you … in person, Piper."

* * *

"In person?"

Alex shook her head, turning away from Piper as she realized what she had just said, and probably revealing more than she had envisioned. Through the raspy laugh, she found her voice. Looking in the direction of Piper's guard, and then back to Piper. "Save it for later."

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
_ _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Her body didn't falter, as she looked to Piper with no emotion etched on her face. Her expression blank, Alex had complete composure. If there was anything to tell, Alex wasn't giving. She took control of the situation as she took hold of Pipers hand and stepped towards her, brushing her free hands across Piper's exposed shoulder.

There was something about Piper that had her pushing further. Her hands traveled down Pipers body, dangerously edging closer to the silk of her skirt. Alex moved her hand to the curve of Piper's body. Placing her hand firmly upon her ass, as she teasingly tapped, causing Piper to jump only slightly as she furrowed her eyes directly at Alex.

Piper placed her hand upon Alex's chest and curled her fingertips beneath the tank top material, Alex looked down and raised her eyebrow at the brave action. Cocking a smile at Piper, she didn't give anything away about how she was feeling. Her body didn't shiver, fixed firmly to the spot as she held herself up straight and didn't respond to the contact on her skin.

"Something you have to tell me?"

 _Nothing to prove and  
_ _I'm bulletproof and  
_ _Know what I'm doing_

Alex scrunched her lips, nodding her head. "I could do with another drink."

Pipers hand pushed Alex back slightly at the sarcastic response, knowing that she had ignored the real meaning of the question that was truly Alex. But in response, Alex just laughed. Brushing her dark hair away from her shoulders. "I like what I see."

She watched Piper smile at her words. Waiting for Piper to look at her, and stop in the moment. She continued, "A crowded dance floor is always a good thing."

Laughing at herself, she tilted Piper back despite the glare being given by the blonde. But her head lowered back down, to see the blonde bite down on her own lip. With a new glow on her face, nodding her in approval of something as she took hold on Alex's hand who gently lifted her back up. Piper's eyes travelled up Alex's long body, stopping purposely at her breasts, before looking into her green eyes.

Piper leaned in, with her voice low and seductive. "You know you can see things much better from up top." Taking hold of Alex's hand, she pulled her away from the spot, "Why don't you let me show you?"

 _The way we're movin' like introducing  
_ _Us to a new thing  
_ _I wanna savor, save it for later  
_ _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
_ _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
_ _I live for danger_

* * *

"What makes you think I want to VIP with you?" Alex stopped short of the barrier, letting go of Piper's hand before they ventured into that area.

On Alex's words, Piper turned towards her. Stepping back down to Alex, she leaned into to press her lips against Alex's cheek. Placing a chaste kiss on the ivory, she pulled back. Turning on her heel as she stepped back to the tier, "You said you wanted a drink."

Leaning back, to stick out her breasts as she stretched her neck and exposing more of her tanned skin, Piper turned to watch Alex looking at her. Deliberately twisting in Alex's direction, Piper leaned forward to give a better glimpse of her cleavage.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
_ _Don't ya stop, girl_

"Take it or leave it."

* * *

Alex stopped on the stairs, watching as Piper walked from her. Taken back slightly by all of the unexpected skin, she looked to the man at the barrier, and then back to Piper. Motioning her head in the direction of security, she quickly found herself on the tier, closely behind Piper as they walked to the seated area.

Looking over her shoulder, not too far behind them was Mike following closely in Alex's footsteps. She didn't think too much of it. Quickly observing the man, she stepped back slightly from Piper as she slowed down her pace, turning her head to the crowd below her.

"You think that you know me…" She quickly looked round to Piper, who was now seated with her legs crossed and one arm stretched across the booth as she took a sip from her drink. Alex looked at the space beside her, and then to the bartender that was approaching her with a drink. "But this all of me Alex…" Piper motioned to her own body.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
_ _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

"I've got a lot to show you."

Alex didn't say nothing but looked around her. It was the tapping of Pipers hand against the seat that caught her attention. "So what do you think?"

Alex moved closer, smirking as she sat almost on top of Piper purposely. Nudging her side as she looked in front of her, "It's definitely hot up here."

"I'll toast to that."

As Alex raised her drink to Piper's, Piper rejected the toast as she stood, walking to the bar. Piper bent forward slightly as she prepared two glasses for what Alex could only imagine was for the two of them. But the alcohol being poured into the glasses was the last of her focus. As she raised her eyes to travel up Piper's skin, and her top that was now falling loosely and showing even more of her cleavage than Alex had recently seen. Not saying anything, she simply raised the glass in her hand and drained her original drink. Her gaze not moving as she acted as though her focus was on Piper and the drink pouring.

Broken by the movement and raising of Pipers back, she quickly diverted her eyes and looked up to Piper with a smile as Piper came back towards Alex with both glasses, offering Alex a fresh drink. "It has its advantages." This time Piper did raise her glass and waited for Alex to make her toast.

"To dangerous women." They both clinked their glasses and took sips.

Piper nodded and placed her drink down as she sat next to Alex. She placed her hand on top of Alex's knee as they sat in silence, Alex observing the people in the club. Soon, Alex turned to Piper whose eyes had not drifted from her. "So is this all that you VIP do up here?"

Piper laughed, shaking her head as she looked to Lisa, conversing with a group of people. She took hold of Alex's glass as she held out her hand and stood to her feet. "Dance with me."

* * *

Alex took hold of Piper's hand and guided Piper away from the table. Alex placed her hand on the small of Piper's back, starting off slowly as she entwined their hands and guided Piper slowly to the upbeat music. But Piper wasn't impressed by the simplicity of their dancing.

Taking control as she turned her body into Alex, wrapping Alex's hand around her torso. She leaned back into her touch. Alex took advantage of the small space between her legs, placing her leg between them as she guided Piper down to press her body against her thigh. Moving slowly, Alex picked up the rhythm as Piper ground her body against Alex's.

As the beat of the music picked up, so did the heat of their dancing. Both women had forgotten about Mike, Lisa and the rest of the entourage. Piper had guided her body up and down Alex's, keeping the contact of body against body as Alex's hands traveled up and down her. Gripping onto the silk of the skirt and she buried her head into the crook of Piper's neck.

Piper stood upright and kept her body firmly pressed against Alex. In turn, Alex placed a soft kiss at the back of Piper's neck and then across her shoulders. Running her finger down Piper's arm, she stopped at Piper's fingers and entwined their hands for a final time. Alex maneuvered Piper to a respectfully darker section of the VIP area as she stood facing Piper.

Lifting Piper's head, Alex stared intently at Piper. Her fingertips moved to brush a fallen strand of hair back behind Pipers ear. Following her fingertips, Alex leaned forward and kissed Piper on the side of the neck and then down on her shoulder. Stopping before she allowed herself to go any further. "There's something about you."

Piper's head was tilted, her eyes closed as she recovered from the soft, and teasing kisses placed upon her skin. Alex on the other hand, took a step back before doing something she would later regret. But within seconds, her body was being pushed back to a table that had been pushed out of the way into the corner. Alex didn't know if she should be shocked, turned on, or both. She, Alex Vause, had been pushed to sit atop the table by the model, Piper. And now said model was standing between her legs.

 _All girls wanna be like that  
_ _Bad girls underneath, like that  
_ _You know how I'm feeling inside_

Alex had lost all of control as Piper domineered the moment. Taking control of Alex, she now moved to kiss Alex's shoulder. Piper's tongue travelled the bare skin across Alex's neck to her ear. Alex closed her eyes as she allowed Piper the control she demanded. Moving her hand to Pipers ass, as she squeezed firmly and Piper rewarded her with a bite on the neck below her ear. Alex gasped, caught off guard but then quickly became even more handsy, groping Piper's ass further.

Pulling Piper closer, Alex ran her hands up Piper's back and then back down her body, stopping at the slit in her skirt. Alex daringly ventured within, connecting with the smoothness of Piper's leg. Running her hand up and down Piper's thigh, Alex boldly continued further up. Pinching the inside of Piper's thigh, Alex dangerously moved her hands closer.

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
_ _All girls wanna be like that  
_ _Bad girls underneath, like that  
_ _You know how I'm feeling inside  
_ _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Piper's mouth brushed against her ear, her lips kissing a line down her cheek. Alex has noted the catches of Piper's breath as her hands brushed against Piper's wetness. Alex removed her hand from inside the silken material and toyed with the edge of the slit before dipping once more within the forbidden area, playing a dangerous game. Alex stopped short of Piper's lingerie, as she used her free hand to tease back inside of the skirt, spreading the opening of the slit as wide open as possible to expose both of Piper's legs.

Alex's hands made way to the hem of the thin lingerie, pulling slightly as she wrapped her hands around the material. Piper sucked on her ear, passionately moaning her encouragement. Knowing that she getting a reaction from Piper was not helping with Alex's desire. She ran her hand inside of Piper's thigh this time. Closer. Her hand made contact with the material that prevented them both from being skin to skin. Knowing exactly what she was doing, as she ran a finger across the material and teased at the lips. Pressing further in as she built on the friction and feeling Piper push against her hand.

Piper desperately grabbed hold of Alex's face as she pressed her lips furiously against Alex's, as the heat of the kiss reflected on lust she was feeling. Sucking, and biting. Her lips demanded more from the kiss as she stepped up the pace of the kiss and her tongue searched for Alex's.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
_ _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
_ _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
_ _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

* * *

 **A/N: Several reviewers mentioned one-shot, three-shot, red-shot, blue-shot. R and we wanted to let you know that this is definitely a multi-shot of at least 8-9 chapters at this point. We are calling them "one-shots" because each song and chapter typically stands on its own. Besides, one shots are what we are known for, right? If we hear more songs that fit in, the story will get longer.**

 **And another shout out to the guest who insists (s)he ships us. That is just great - hilarious. Thanks for the giggles.**


	3. Perfect Illusion

What is reality and what is a dream? Do the lines between them blur?

 _Perfect Illusion_ – Lady Gaga  
Song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

Without hesitating any longer, Alex pushed aside Piper's soaking lingerie and began to immediately toy with the wetness that awaited her fingers. Raising Piper's leg as she pulled it around her waist, Alex stood to turn and deposited Piper on the table. Her hands roamed Piper's body, as she slipped her hand back beneath Piper's skirt, hiking it up as far as it would go. She pushed on Piper, laying her back on the table. The blonde's body arched as she supported herself with one hand, her other gripped onto Alex's hair.

With Piper's back curved back, her exposed skin was at better reach for Alex who slowly ran her tongue down Piper's neck, tracing the route of the top's v line to the her curve of the petite woman's cleavage. With a quick look at Piper, she teasingly brushed beneath the silk material. Using her tongue to outline her small breasts, Alex traveled further south while sucked on Piper's stomach making her mark.

Alex's hand pushed further into the skimpy material of Piper's lingerie, but the buzzing of the people in the room was growing louder and louder. Holding in her annoyance at the disturbance, Alex's one simple wish was that she could devour the model in peace. Doing her best to block out the buzz around her, she moved her tongue further down the blonde's body, her mouth just short of meeting Piper's dripping crotch. She supported Piper's body with a hand as Piper writhed beneath her, waiting and out of control.

 _Tryin' to get control  
_ _Pressure's takin' its toll  
_ _Stuck in the middle zone  
_ _I just want you alone_

Much to the anger of Alex, the buzzing took a more rhythmic nature much as she fought with the material. Her hands fighting to push the panties away, struggling with the challenging of freeing Piper of the underclothes. Turning... the heat of the room... her sweating body... Alex battled with the sheets as they clung to her body. Her legs became tangled and trapped within the cotton material. She threw her head to the side, throwing the pillow and kicking at the covers haphazardly as her hands searched for her phone.

She tapped on the button to end the buzz of her alarm. Throwing her body back against the bed, she dropped her phone to her stomach. Her hands covered her face as she scrunched her eyes shut trying to get back to where she had recently been. The realization of the dream made her ache even more to be in the place she had just left.

 _Way too real to be wrong  
_ _Caught up in your show  
_ _Yeah, at least now I know_

What HAD she drank last night? Her head was pounding, per normal, after a night at the club. But this time, the pounding was different. This wasn't a feeling that Alex had on a regular basis. She couldn't get her mind around the events of the previous evening. What exactly had happened? The pulsating in her head mirrored the process of her thoughts. She fought with her memory to attempt to recall the exact events of the prior evening.

The image of the model, the content of her dream… it all was a blur, and nothing was making sense as she covered her head with a pillow, trying to block out the headache. The model. She had been at the club! Hadn't she? This was just Alex's memory placing tricks with her surely.

* * *

Battling with her thoughts, Alex fell back to sleep. But her body soon stirred as she turned to her side, slightly opening her eyes, only to quickly shut them again as she raised her hands to block out the sunlight that beamed through her window. She flipped over to her back and looked up at the ceiling, still with no recollection of the events of the previous evening. But that was the last thing she wanted to think about. While her hangover had appeased somewhat, it was nowhere gone by any means. She pushed the covers from her body, stretching her limbs, feeling for her glasses that had been abandoned next to her bed.

When she looked down at to see she was undressed, a chill traveled through her body. Stripped of any form of clothing, with no idea on how she had got to this. She finally slipped on her glasses, and the room came into focus. The space beside her was empty, but the pillow had some evidence of contact as it looked abandoned rather than fluffy. While her vision was clearer, the picture of her night at the club was only growing into a further blur.

There was an emptiness within the room, a feeling that Alex was certainly not fond of. She could not place a finger on it, but everything around her connected to how she was feeling. Her head heavy but void of emotion.

What had she done?

She brushed her face with her hands, pulling her hair back into a bun. She took in a breath and finally pulled her body up. Retrieving a shirt from the floor, Alex pulled it over her head. She bent her knees and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the floor for the first time that morning.

There was a pause in her movement as she steadied her body from the sudden unbalance she was feeling due to the previous night's alcohol consumption. She pressed her hands onto the mattress to balance herself again before slowly standing to her feet to head out of her room.

Making her her way through the door and to the kitchen, her attention was on the floor as she stepped over items of clothing to avoiding tripping. She pressed her hand against the wall, her mind baffled at exactly what she saw.

Her view didn't match her mental image of what she really thought had occurred. Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her attention to putting the coffee pot on for some much needed caffeine. She walked to the refrigerator, searching for something to eat. Realizing that nothing caught her attention, she shut the door and leaned against it as she looked around the room.

She looked towards the table, scrunching her face at the new confusion she faced. An open bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Was it a dream? Or was it reality? She walked to the table, holding the glasses up as she checked to see if there were any obvious marks that indicated any other person that she may have had over. But nothing gave her clues other than the red lipstick on the rim of each glass.

The coffee had finished its cycle so Alex poured herself a cup. She moved into the living room and threw her body down on the couch, reaching for the TV remote. As she propped her feet up on the coffee table crossing her legs, her feet brushed on the gathering collection of mail on her coffee table. Forgetting the TV, she lowered her legs so that she could reach the pile. Scanning the letters and flicking through the pile, just junk was all that it was. Until her hands stopped upon a magazine, with an image of blue eyes that looked back at hers. Who other than Piper? The woman had quite truly messed up her head.

She threw the magazine aside, trying to free herself of the image as she turned her attention to the TV. She flipped it on and carelessly flicked through the channels. But when nothing gained her interest, she silenced the TV and opted for her office. Powering up her touchscreen laptop, she kicked back in her chair.

As her screen came to focus, her previous apps had opened automatically. As she looked through the internet at her recent searches, closing down tabs that she no longer needed, she fell upon the news which she had often found herself reading.

Her fingers scrolled down without an interest, reading the headlines as she continued to occupy her confused self. As she scrolled further down, her eyes scanned a headline from the club she had been at the previous evening and the mention of paparazzi without specific mention of a celebrity. Her mind was instantly asking questions, this time of who was at the VIP lounge.

She sat up in her chair and brought her laptop towards her as she clicked on the article and began to read. Skipping the information and heading straight the pictures, her eyes were wide as she admired who was being snapped by the screaming crowd. Piper. Her long legs, a red skirt and low cut top. Was that silk? Alex looked on in awe as she watched the video play in slow motion for the walk from the car to the door as Piper owned the red carpet. She always knew how to make an entrance

Alex held her laptop screen, caressing the image with a single finger before closing the lid and pushing the computer away from her. She lay her in her arms on top of the desk and she closed her eyes and thought of the model. Everything around was hinting at what she wished wasn't a dream. How had she been in the same club but missed the uproar of the model? Or even worse, not remembered it.

* * *

 _It wasn't love, it wasn't love  
_ _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)  
_ _Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
_ _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)  
_ _You were a perfect illusion_

* * *

The door pushed open and she stumbled through, her mind out of control as her feet took her to the couch inside her room. Piper fell back against the soft padding as she picked up her feet and spread her body out. She pulled the cushion from underneath her, grasping onto it tightly. She brought it close to her body and held it with both arms. Piper closed her eyes as tried to block the pain in her head.

Whoever said drinking was a good idea was definitely not in their right mind.

She allowed herself to lay with her eyes clenched shut for a bit. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she tried to bury herself into the cushion. Tying to ignore the after effect of the alcohol from the night before wasn't quite working. As soon as she got comfortable, her phone began to buzz not giving Piper the peace that she had been opening for since dragging herself to work this morning in a hopeless mess.

She looked to her phone before turning it over and ignoring the incoming call. Clenching the cushion, a little bit tighter, she sighed and moved to sit up and slightly ease her body back into movement in an attempt to move out of the dizzy head space in which she currently existed.

Moving to open the window in her office and she let the fresh air blow on her face to try to wake her body. She thought back to the previous evening, and how she had to pull her body from the pillow way too early this morning, and untangle her body from the warm sheets. Still now, Piper was feeling the strain and struggling to bring herself back to reality.

She pulled herself to her desk as she swiveled in her chair. Biting down on her lip as she looked to herself in the mirror and closed her eyes as she thought back to the perfect daydream.

* * *

Her arms wrap around the woman's frame, pulling her body closer as Alex holds her tightly. Grasping on as best as she could, she had longed for this moment and longed to touch. To feel her fingertips, caress the smooth skin, soft and gentle but a touch that was full of lust and desire. Her hands linger on the body and it was as perfect as she had only imagined it would be.

As she tilts her head, Alex's head tilts in the opposite direction, leaning down to the crook of her neck, and her bare shoulders. Alex's hands moves to turn the woman around in her hold as she runs her hands up and down the spine of her back, moving to rest on her bare shoulders as she gently caresses the skin and places tender, soft kisses on her bare back and then across her shoulders to where they stop at the neck.

Leaving a trail of kisses on skin, they move their faces towards each other until until they brush against , and Alex's fingers are removing wet hair from her skin as she enjoys... savors the moment of bare skin contact. Moving her free hand to travel down Pipoer's body, she places delicate strokes across her torso. Alex closes her eyes as she falls into the moment.

Lost in lust, the feeling of water keeps Alex's savoring how good it feels, in a world of her own as the hold on her hands brings her back to reality. Turning her body so that breasts are placing against each other's. Her hand is placed upon Alex's skin, as she travels south and a finger is run between her breasts. To the free nipple as she circles the nipple but doesn't make contact. The contact is replaced by her tongue as she slowly travels up her skin to her neck. Alex closes her eyes as she throws her head back. Losing control in the moment and the touch, her body falters, falling back against the cold tiles as she loses control and slides down to her knees.

 _I don't need eyes to see  
_ _I felt you touchin' me  
_ _High like amphetamine_

The water continued to drip, and the contact immediately subsided. As Alex opened her eyes, she searched for the body that was just touching her and was greeted with the cold and nobody in front of her. The water from the shower continued to fall around her, and the drops splattered against the floor.

Realizing what has happened, Alex stands to her feet and shuts off the water. Opening the door of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her, Alex hung her head down.

 _Maybe you're just a dream  
_ _That's what it means to crush  
_ _Now that I'm wakin' up  
_ _I still feel the blow  
_ _But at least now I know_

* * *

 _It wasn't love, it wasn't love  
_ _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)  
_ _Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
_ _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)_

* * *

The vibration from her phone continued to return, but her mind was not in the right place as she ignored the notifications. While waiting to meet with her team, Piper busied herself about the office. Sitting down with a bottle of water, she opened her phone to load the news and read any articles that had been written about her from the night out… the night that she had intended on being private. She glanced the articles and headed directly to the images. She turned her attention to social media, busying herself reading.

In that process, she came across tweets about herself as she tried to build a memory of how she acted under the influence of alcohol from her night out. As she began to read, images of her inside were emerging. Images from her arrival outside. Images that had been captured by fans as she stood over the dance floor and observed the crowd below. Then Piper realized that in most of the pictures inside, her attention wasn't on being the smiley person that she usually was with her fans. Rather her attention was on something or someone else, her gaze appeared to be diverted on one particular spot.

She zoomed into various pictures as she tried to get a better look of the other people in the crowds and what exactly had been captured. She begins to think back to her evening, from choosing her outfit to getting into the car, and then being hit with paparazzi. Last night she had purposely demanded that her team let their hair down themselves so she couldn't exactly go to them and demand they tell her what had transpired.

She tried to envision what exactly had happened after entering the club. Staring at the picture that she suddenly comes across, she falls into daydream. Just this morning Piper had been in a different headspace.

* * *

Alex forcefully pushed herself through the door, walking in a quick pace as she slung her body down onto the bar stool and deliberately made noises to alert those of her presence. Tapping on the surface, she flagged down her friend who instantly responded with a drink.

Quickly downing her drink and grimacing at the burning, she opened her eyes to look at a smirking Nicky. But Alex's face wasn't so impressed, as she pushed the glass back at her friend, and quickly looked around to be sure that she was alone.

As Nicky turned to get another drink, Alex flagged her down. Waving her hand as she motioned for her to stop. As she walked back towards her, it was Alex that broke the silence. "Fuck"

"Vause. I'd say you had a good night from how terrible you look." She leaned across the bar to thump Alex in the arm as she tried to gain her focus. But Alex stood from the stool, pacing back and forth alongside the bar as she looked around the now lit and empty room.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Nicky cocked an eyebrow as she got back to cleaning the bar. Ignoring Alex as she did her thing. But it was the grin on her face that was provoking Alex, knowing that was something her friend wasn't admitting. She leaned against the bar, standing directly in front of her as she glared, waiting on some kind of answer.

Nicky's hand reached behind her as she retrieved some images as pushed them to Alex. Wiggling her eyebrows as she motioned to Alex to look at them. As she did, photos that she had already seen on the internet were in front of her. Images of Piper at the bar.

"The model chick was out on the town…"

Alex glanced up. Frowning at her friend. She pushed the photos back. "I've seen these. They are online."

"They are for your collection dumb ass. Although I must say, something must be wrong with her eyes because she didn't approach me."

Alex huffed as she grabbed the photos and stuffed them in her jacket. Turning her back to lean against the bar, she looked over to the dance floor and then to the DJ booth that was being prepared for the evening.

"Rumor has it... she was all over some super hot chick."

Alex almost lost her balance as she caught on to what was being said. Looking over her shoulders and quickly turning to her friend. "I… did we… did she… "

"I'm shocked you didn't try and get yourself in there Vause."

"What?!" Alex quickly retaliated. What was Nicky talking about? Her head was about to explode with all of the back and forth messages.

Nicky motioned up to the arch of the VIP section. "Getting frisky under watchful eye of her security and them boom… the two disappear."

Alex almost choked on her drink. Shaking her head, she looked at her friend pleadingly. Muttering a fuck under her breath as she ran her hand through her hair. "You can't say anything Nic…"

"It's not me you have to worry about."

Alex saw red. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Pushing herself from the bar, as she pushed at the tables and chairs, trying to release her anger. She turned back to Nicky who was laughing at her, cleaning a glass in her hand as she restocked the bar.

"I know about the pictures and all Vause… but one would think you are jealous."

"Uh." Alex stopped. Turning back to Nicky as she walked back to the bar.

"You didn't hang around enough to get your fingers on the prize."

Alex furrowed. Thinking back to this morning. "I thought…"

"Apparently your fantasies of Piper are playing with your reality." Nicky let out a low whistle. "Someone else took her home."

 _I'm over the show  
_ _Yeah at least now I know_

* * *

Piper's office door banged against the wall as it opened without warning. Piper whipped her head around to see who had violated her space. She instantly regretted the quick movement. "Sam, what the hell? You can't just barge in here."

Sam's face was red with fury as he tossed a set of pictures in front of Piper. "What the hell Piper?"

Piper flipped through them. "These are from last night. So? They are online, too."

After a significant pause, Sam tossed another photo down. "Yeah? What about this one?"

Curious, Piper picked it up to examine to more closely. She blanched as she recognized this particular paparazzi's trademark. "What did you have to pay for this?"

"Does it matter Piper? Do you know how lucky you are that he came to me and didn't sell this to the highest bidder? Because believe me… he would have gotten some high bids. I'm warning you now Piper. No. More. Surprises. Do not make my job any harder than it has to be."

As Sam left, Piper examined the photo more closely. Piper was being pressed against the wall in the VIP lounge by a slightly taller woman in a tank top. The woman had her hand up Piper's skirt which was hiked up almost to her hips. Piper's head was thrown back as apparently the woman's mouth was attached to Piper's breast. Piper closed her eyes.

 _Perfect illusion_


	4. Into You

Reality steps in and takes hold.

 _Into You_ – Ariana Grande  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Alex entered her apartment, tossing her jacket on the couch. As she ventured into the kitchen, her eyes fell on the kitchen table. The room was still the same; nothing had changed from the morning. She walked over to the table on which the two glasses still sat. Picking them up, she pushed down her glasses and examined the glasses from the previous night for any clues they might hold. She placed the glasses in the sink and retrieved a fresh glass from the cabinet. She threw herself in a chair and poured her a few fingers of whiskey.

While she relaxed in the chair and felt the whiskey burn at the back of her throat, her mind went back to the bar and Nicky handing her the photographs. She slowly reached over to the jacket and into its inner pocket, withdrawing the images tossing them down on the stack of mail from earlier. She quickly downed the whiskey in the midst of pulling the last magazine from the pile she had abandoned this morning. Alex thumbed to the section on Piper. There was something about this woman, this model who had Alex caught in a web. Smoking hot, intelligent, so many unique things that had Alex gripped.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
_ _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
_ _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
_ _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

Her eyes closed to counterbalance replaying her dream from the night before – trying to recreate that visual – and meshing the details that Nicky had shared with her. Alex became lost in a daydream when her body jumped. She quickly caught her tumbler before it hit the floor. She looked round in the direction of the door then back down at the magazine which had fallen to her lap. It was the second knock which made Alex's head instantly turn. She quickly shut the magazine, slipped the pictures inside its pages and tossed it to the table. She took in a deep breath, standing to straighten out her clothes and hauled her body to the door.

Without hesitation, she carelessly flung open the door, stepping to the side while she waited for the person to enter. But when nobody came through the door and someone cleared their throat, Alex quickly swung her body around and looked, realizing that definitely it wasn't who she thought it might be and certainly nobody she would have ever expected, not even in her wildest imagination.

She gasped and her eyes widened. Her previously blurred vision was now in full focus. Alex was taken aback by the woman that stood in front of her. She quickly slammed the door shut as she fell back into the door and her leaned her head against it. Kicking back with her foot, a loud thud sounded against the solid wood.

But then a knock came again. Alex moved from the door as if that would stop the rapping. Turning her head over her shoulder, she gawked at the door. Running her hands through her hair, she pushed her black rimmed glasses on top her head and paced the space between her couch and door and breathed deeply to keep herself from going into shock.

And then the knock on the door again. The person definitely was going away if she didn't open that door again soon. Alex threw her head back, muttering a "No, no, no" under her breath all while she walked back to the door.

Alex steadied herself while trying to wipe the outright fear from her face, swallowing the lump in her throat so she could speak normally. "Ummm… just a minute…" She couldn't escape this.

She quickly took long strides back to the coffee table, gathering the magazines and the photos. Alex quickly looked around the room in panic. Everything was going too fast for her; she suddenly found herself in a daze. The room was spinning. Nothing stood out to her for a place to hide her growing collection. She chewed on her lip nervously and slipped the pile under a collection of random newspapers. Looking back around the room one final time, she rushed to the door.

Alex took a deep breath to clear her mind and opened the door. Clearing her throat, she raised her dropped head to lock eyes with the body propped against the door jamb. Alex gulped. "Ummm… P…Piper." She motioned with her head to greet the blonde.

Piper stood there, looking back at Alex. Each peered at each other in silence.

"Uh… come… come in." Alex stepped aside motioning for her to enter.

As Piper took a step into the door, another figure appeared behind her. Alex quickly jumped back in shock. Looking the figure up and down, She realized who it was. She adjusted herself to stand up straighter, taller. Of course Mike would be with Piper.

Piper turned back to her guard who had remained outside. "I think I'll be okay from here Mike. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Spend some time with Javier."

Alex turned her head to Piper, raising her eyebrows as she looked between the two and her eyes examined Mike. Piper on the other hand, winked at Mike and grinned, mouthing a "Go" as she waved goodbye. Before he left, Mike gave a quick glance at Alex, motioning between his eyes and Alex, giving a her a subtle warning. But his tough man exterior cracked when he chuckled. He shook his head and waved bye to the both of them.

After the two women watched him disappear, Piper ventured further in leaving Alex behind her at the door. Piper walked directly to take a seat at the couch, making herself quite at home. Alex shut and locked the door behind them. Before making the short trek herself, she looked at Piper and composed herself once more. This seemed to be quite the morning for Alex to try to keep her poise with the object of her infatuation sitting on her couch. Soon she followed Piper's lead and stood next to Piper a bit short of the couch.

Despite being her in own home, Alex didn't feel anywhere near comfortable. In fact, she seemed frozen to the spot looking everywhere but at Piper. It was the laugh that made her look. Piper had been watching Alex from her seat. When Alex finally looked at her, Piper she held out the black leather jacket she had been holding. "I believe this is yours. Courtesy of Mike…" She used her fingers, as quoted his words and imitating his voice "found in the back seat of the car".

Alex frowned before quickly straightening her face and taking the jacket from Piper. Tossing it beside her next to the other jacket, she took a seat in the chair away from Piper.

"Coffee? Water?" Alex chuckled, following Piper's eyes that looked at the bottle sitting on the coffee table. "Whiskey?"

Piper smiled softly. "Coffee would be great."

* * *

Rather than sit in the front room alone, Piper followed Alex to the kitchen. Of course, this made Alex even more nervous since making coffee had actually just been a stalling tactic to again calm her nerves. With Piper there, she simply fumbled with the coffee pot and made a fool of herself. Alex pulled out two mugs and sat them on the counter while trying to hide her shaking hands. Placing them to her side, she turned to Piper. Alex was amazed at how confident the blonde was as she leaned against the counter, watching Alex with a tormenting smile. Alex started some, hesitating to speak, before realizing how silly she probably seemed.

"How do you take it?"

Piper cocked her eyebrow up. "I like it sweet… with a little something on top. Something to build my appetite." Holding eye contact, she took a step closer, running her hand against the counter and her tongue against her lower lip. "…something to fuel my energy."

Alex quickly turned back to the mugs as she swallowed. Closing her eyes when Piper couldn't see, she took the sugar from the shelf to divert the distraction.

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
_ _The temperature's rising in here  
_ _Is this gonna happen?  
_ _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
_ _Before I make a move_

Alex poured and doctored both coffees. Turning around cautiously, she set the steaming cup in front of Piper. Raising her own scalding mug to her mouth, Alex took a drink before placing it on the counter and she rubbed the palm of her hands down her thighs wiping off imaginary sweat from the sparks flying between them.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
_ _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
_ _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

This behavior was so not Alex. Her confidence was shot all to hell. As Piper caught the unsure movement of Alex's hands in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to look down at Alex's hands and then back up at Alex.

Alex quickly brushed her hands together, extending her arm as she held out her hand. "I suppose we should meet properly." She looked up to Piper and smirked, "Alex." Ahhh a little confidence returned to the dark haired woman.

Piper had a coy smile on her face. Reaching for Alex's hand, they shared a soft handshake. "Piper… but I think we already met."

Alex stood back. Swallowing. Trying to calm herself while still trying to reconcile her memories from the night before and the dream.

"Last night…" Piper laughed. "We met last night." As Alex looked back to her, it was then that Piper appeared cautious as she frowned at Alex's response and waning composure.

"So, umm… about that Piper… Wh… what are you talking about? Last night… it's all a bit of daze."

Piper tossed her head back as she laughed. "My head hurts this morning, too. But I thought I'd return your jacket… wouldn't want you to think bad of me."

"Bad of you?"

Piper shook her head, taking a drink of her coffee as she placed it behind her. "A bit of fun and then I disappear… we model-types aren't _all_ like that." She turned her body from the counter, walking closer to Alex as she extended her arm, and placed her hand upon Alex's forearm. Tracing a figure on her skin, Piper stopped in front of Alex, and purposely waited for return contact. Biting down on her lip in a seductive manner, and sultry eyes, Piper whispered, "I thought maybe we could talk…"

Alex felt the flush rise in her chest. This time, she was really at a loss for words. Piper took hold of her hand as she walked them to the lounge, motioning for Alex to take a seat on the couch beside her. "Mike couldn't wait to tell me his version of what happened. The joy of having a body guard who is also a friend… the teasing never stops." She rolled her eyes as she placed her hand upon Alex's knee. "Apparently, we – you and I - were so deep into locking lips that I had forgotten myself. That and the amount of alcohol we consumed. It's all a blur."

Alex pulled her leg away from Piper's hand as she looked to her puzzled.

Piper continued to connect the dots." We both couldn't wait to get out of the club… so Mike, he brought us back here. A few drinks were shared, but I admit I have no reclamation of this place…" She chuckled to herself. "But at least today I'm sober and can put a face to a name, and a take in your home. You are definitely hot. At least I remembered that much correctly."

"You… you were here?"

Piper laughed. Nodding her head. "You must have been out of it yourself… but I wouldn't have known. Apparently I passed out on your bed, so Mike took me home." She leaned on her side, as her arm stretched across the back of the couch and she looked in Alex's direction. "And then with the fame, comes the paparazzi."

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
_ _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
_ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

Piper looked around the room, noting the pile of newspapers as she leaned forward, "the stories in those magazines… This time I think we got away with it though." She swung her arm around, in the process knocking the pile that scattered on the floor below the coffee table. She quickly fell to her knees, ""Oh god, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry."

"Fuck."

Her head snapped back round to Alex, who was quickly on her knees and frantically picking up the material. Piper grabbed what she could, standing to her feet as Alex jumped up beside her.

With a fan weekly in her hand, Piper took a step back. Looking down to the cover, she smiled to herself. She looked to Alex who was on edge, her body immobile and eyes wide. Piper waved the magazine around as Alex's eyes widened further as she motioned for Piper to stop. "I didn't strike you as someone who would be into this… Alex."

But Piper ignored the signal and the photos Alex had previously stuck inside started to slip out. She pulled out a picture and put it atop of the magazine and examined it. She flipped through gathering all of the photos from the night before and brought them to where she could see them.

Alex remained motionless, watching Piper's face, terrified at the reaction that was certain to come. Piper looked up to Alex, holding a photograph as she gave Alex a curious the look. Alex wished now that the floor would open and swallow her up. The silence was deafening, so quiet in fact that Piper could hear Alex swallowing and taking deep breaths.

"Something you're not telling me Alex?" Piper picked up the other images, looking between them and Alex. Alex was mortified. The blood rushed out of Alex's face, leaving her skin even more pale than normal. "It's nice to meet you… in person… now I see what you mean… Alex." Each time, Piper put a strong emphasis on Alex's name seemingly to punctuate the embarrassment.

Alex took a cautious step forward as she held her hand out in front of her. Looking at the images. "I… I…"

Piper threw her head back laughing. "My own stalker… nice to _really_ meet you Alex."

Alex quickly took the magazine from Piper placing it on the table along with the images. She began frantically pleading with Piper as she couldn't talk quick enough. "I'll explain. It's not how it looks."

"A girl can fantasize… I would, too. A girl as hot as you Alex after a woman as hot as myself… I see why people do it."

"What can I say?" Alex muttered under her breath. "A… a girl has to have her vices."

Piper took a step forward with a grin plastered on her face. She was amused at what she had seen. Her hand reached out to contact Alex's skin while she ran her fingers across her cheek. "It's okay… Charming… that you consider me as a vice… I bet you know more about me than I know about myself…"

Alex groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "Seriously?"

 _This could take some time, hey  
_ _I made too many mistakes  
_ _Better get this right, right, baby_

* * *

"Seriously." Piper's blue eyes drilled into Alex. "I'm always humored by why people seem so interested in me, my life."

Alex took a look at Piper, realizing that she wasn't angry. Smirking, she cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Piper Chapman. 24. Smith graduate. English literature major… Started modeling as a way to pay for a gap year abroad before college and ended up paying your own way through college to spite your parents."

"You did your research." Piper's voice was matter of fact without a hint of annoyance or anger.

Alex nodded, slightly embarrassed with herself. She sat back down in the couch as she looked to Piper.

"Good knowledge. However, it seems I do better research than you Alex… or at least my PR people do."

Alex cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head sideways. Turning to Alex slightly, she fiddled with her back pocket. Alex watched on in slight confusion at the meaning of Piper's words, she eventually sat beside her.

"It seems you missed this one…" Piper handed Alex a photo.

Looking to Piper questionably, not knowing what to expect as she turned back to the image. Alex unfolded the picture. Alex's mouth dropped open, a mixture of a gasp and a laugh escaping. Her hands were up Piper's skirt with Piper using the wall to hold herself up. Alex examined the picture further, recognizing her hands, but then stopping as clutched onto the couch. Her mouth dropped open further as she noted her face buried between Piper's breasts – more specifically sucking Piper's petite nipple deep into her mouth.

"My publicist is pretty pissed." Piper looked down to her feet, shaking her head as she laughed to herself at what had happened not so long ago. "Apparently he paid a lot of dough to keep this one particular one off the streets…"

Alex nudged Piper's side slightly causing both women to face each other with huge smiles. They erupted in laughter at their shared amusement of the picture and being caught in the act, so to speak. As they both caught their breath, Alex moved slightly closer to Piper has she handed the picture back. Piper placed it on the pile as she lined it out next to the others. "I think it's a rather good picture myself."

"Just a shame we both don't remember…"

Piper stopped playing with the pictures. She held her position all the while turning to the side to look at Alex moving back into the cushion. Despite sitting side by side with thighs pressed together, now it was Piper who avoided looking at Alex.

"My memory was a blur Piper… but if I could revisit it again… I think I would."

Piper lifted her head; her eyes darting between Alex's eyes and lips. A smile graced Piper's lips. Reaching out for Alex's hand, she took it into her own running her finger across Alex's smooth skin. Her attention was riveted on their entwined hands, "the hands in the skirt?" Piper laughed when Alex swatted her. "Or the mouth on my breast?"

She looked up to Alex, tilted her head to the side, and scrunched up her face as pretended to debate the options in her head. Eyes closed, she opened them back up, so that green met with blue. "Both. There's no paparazzi to document our tryst… but I mean… we could always improvise it."

Alex raised her eyebrow. There was a sultry look on Piper's face. Her eyes stayed focused on Alex's features, again glancing between her lips and eyes with pure desire on her face. Piper looked to Alex for approval, took in a breath and slowly moved forward.

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
_ _The temperature's rising in here  
_ _Is this gonna happen?  
_ _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
_ _Before I make a move_

* * *

Piper kept her voice low and eyes locked on Alex's. "Soft lips... touching." She bit on the corner of her mouth, her body moving closer, sliding her hand up Alex's thigh, "Tongues, entwining." Running a finger across Alex's cheek, "heat intensifying". Piper tilted her head and closed her eyes. She pressed her lips lightly against Alex's to test the reaction. After a brief connection, Piper pulled back to open her eyes and read Alex's facial expression.

Alex's hand connected with Piper's cheek and cupped her jaw in one hand, bringing her lips to Piper's this time. Their lips locked together, and this time the passion instantly arose as the woman alternated dominance as they stepped up the pace of their kiss. Quickly the women were in sync as their tongues entwined and hands tangled in each other's hair. So caught off guard by having Piper in her apartment – kissing her nonetheless - Alex fell back to couch, and Piper moved to straddle her.

The reaction was immediate as their bodies pressed together. Piper took advantage of her position to immediate grind her core against Alex's thigh. Alex lifted her torso to press her breasts into Piper's. Alex moved her hands to grasp Piper's ass. Piper pulled back to break the connection of their lips. She placed one finger against Alex's lips and shook her head to get Alex's attention so she could speak quietly.

Alex struggled to connect her lips back with Piper's, but Piper's position allowed her to maintain dominance and reject Alex's attempts. Alex attempted a new tactic and moved to press her lips against Piper's neck. Alex lingered slightly, breathing on Piper's sensitive skin, lips brushing Piper's ear. Alex's mouth stopped next to Piper's ear as her husky voice broke out, as she whispered "I'm so into you."

Piper pulled Alex's head back to face her and again pressed a finger against Alex's lips. "Don't talk Alex… Just finish what you started."

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
_ _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
_ _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

* * *

Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and moved to kiss her gently. Alex knew the couch was definitely not the place for this encounter and pushed back Piper's small body so both women could stand with all intentions of moving into to the bedroom. Alex's hand stayed on the small of Piper's back as she brushed her cheek with her lips and kissed her again. Alex maneuvered Piper backwards but mis-stepped and Piper's legs hit the coffee table.

As Alex caught her before she could fall, her other hands began to slip on the magazines left on the table. Alex swept the pictures aside to the floor. Stopping, as both their heads to turn to the images, they each focused particularly on the image of them together. Laughing together, Alex shook her head. She grasped Piper's hand and moved them away from the glaring pictures and pulled Piper into her bedroom.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
_ _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
_ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

Alex turned to look over her shoulder at Piper. This time it was Alex raising a finger to her lips, motioning for Piper to not speak. Alex turned back around to pull Piper into her room. But Piper stopped, using the weight of her body to prevent the taller woman from going any further. Alex's head turned back around confused. Piper took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration and stepped in front of her. Leading Alex into the room, she pushed the door shut behind them. Back in control, she pushed Alex firmly back against the door and raised her arms to hold her in position.

Piper's eyes were dark and lust filled. She broke their contact, stepped back from Alex and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Piper reached out to grasp Alex's shirt and pulled the taller woman towards her. Nothing turned Piper on more than taking control from someone who was used to being in charge. She ran her hands under Alex's shirt and tucked her fingers into the waist of her jeans. She regarded Alex's body up and down as she pushed her back from her again.

Alex looked to Piper in confusion. She moved to Piper, trying her hardest to kiss her.

 _Tell me what you came here for  
_ _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
_ _I'm on the edge with no control  
_ _And I need, I need you to know  
_ _You to know, oh_

Piper stopped her with a look that needed no explanation. Alex stayed where she was, following the non-verbal request of the blonde who had now walked to Alex's bed. Piper pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed in a slow, fluid motion as if this was her own room in her own flat. Once she was comfortable, she motioned for Alex to join her. Piper watched Alex approach with sultry eyes and wet lips.

Alex stood with her legs on either side of Piper and ran her fingers down the exposed skin from her chin to her breasts back to her chin. Alex followed her own fingers with her eyes and finally gazed back into Piper's baby blues as she held the blonde's gaze. Alex ran her fingers across Piper's face, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear. Alex dropped her eyes to Piper's lips aching to lean in for another kiss as she was going into withdrawal. Sensing what Alex wanted, Piper rejected the move and fell against the mattress, pulling Alex's body on top of her.

As she pressed her center against Piper, Alex pushed aside the thin material that covered Piper's skin. But despite Alex's weight, Piper propped herself up on her elbows. Caressing Alex's face, she motioned for her to come closer. Piper's lips brushed against Alex's face. Alex closed her eyes at the warmth of the contact. Piper smiled slyly as she moved her mouth to Alex's ear and whispered, "Everything is better from atop…"

The sound of Alex inhaling a sharp breath lifted the room as Piper flipped her body. She held Alex to the bed as she hovered above the taller woman. Piper watches Alex's eyes while her hands explored Alex's body. She dipped a hand into Alex's jeans and teased slightly, tangling her fingers in the thin material of lingerie.

* * *

Alex takes Piper's face within her hands, opening her mouth to speak. "Pip…"

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
_ _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
_ _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

"Shhh…" Piper made swift work of Alex's shirt so she could lower her body and make contact with the exposed skin. She quickly freed Alex from the offending material and motioned for her lift her body. Piper reached behind her to unclasp her bra. As Alex did so, Piper's lips met Alex's neck and she sucked slightly before placing a trail of teasing kisses on Alex's bare torso all the while aware that Alex wanted more.

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

As Alex's breasts became free and she laid half bare on the bed, Piper trailed her mouth between each breast. She allowed her breath to linger as she traveled across Alex's skin. Her tongue stopped beneath Alex's breast. Piper looked up to see Alex's eyes clenched shut. So she cupped a breast in one hand, squeezing then sucked on the taut skin. Using her tongue, she circled the nipple and bit down lightly. Alex's gasp was loud as she arched her back at the slight pain. Piper soothed the area with her mouth. Sucking gently, flicking the nipple with her tongue, she mirrored her actions with her fingers on the other breast. As she twisted that nipple, Alex's body jerked again.

Piper's attention moved further south, all the time sucking on Alex's skin. Pausing below her belly button, Piper sucked harder, making her mark. She fiddled with the button on Alex's jeans, undoing it and then slipping her hand inside the waistband, tugging at the material. She glided her fingers into Alex's panties, curling her fingers to work both pieces of material down Alex's hips together. Piper left Alex's breast and made the journey down Alex's legs on all fours while Alex kicked off her remaining clothes so that she was now completely naked on her bed. Without a second thought, she parted her legs instantly to allow Piper to press between them.

Piper positioned herself at the bend of Alex's knee. Using her tongue, she worked from the tender skin behind the knee, up the inside of her thigh. Piper used a single finger to reflect the movements on the other leg. Her hand continued its journey, extending to again reach for Alex's breast. She teased Alex's breasts while lingering between Alex's legs, venturing closer and closer to Alex's core. Piper tormented Alex by traced along one inner thing then skipping over to the other.

Just as Alex opened her mouth to speak – to beg - Piper ran a finger between her folds causing Alex's mouth to go bone dry and her mind to no longer work. She pushed Alex's legs further apart and buried her head into Alex's center. She ran her tongue up and down Alex's entrance, teasing.

Alex regained enough of her mind to release a small moan. Piper rewarded her by slipping two slender fingers deep inside of Alex while shifting her mouth to Alex's clit. Piper moved slowly yet deliberately. She picked up a rhythm which allowed her to tease Alex as she withdrew and reinserted her dripping fingers. As Alex's moans built, Piper's fingers curled inside her and she stepped up her pace. Alex allowed her body to twitch and her back to arch. But as Alex almost reached her high, Piper withdrew.

Alex's protests were silenced by wet fingers running up her body. Piper wiped her fingers across Alex's lips then she dipped her fingers into her own mouth to lap off the wetness. Piper moved her body off of Alex not finishing what she started. Alex's eyes widened as she felt herself being turned over and pulled on top of Piper who hitched her legs up so that Alex was sitting on her chest. A smirk crossed Piper's face as she guided Alex's core to dangle above her mouth.

Alex looked down to Piper, and blue eyes met green.

 _So come light me up  
_ _So come light me up, my baby  
_ _A little dangerous  
_ _A little dangerous, my boy_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
_ _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

* * *

 **A/N: This song was on our original list, but thanks to turchina84 and the guest for mentioning this song. It's nice to know we are on track. Love it!**


	5. Love on the Brain

The longer these two continue, the deeper Alex gets involved.

 **Rihanna – Love on the Brain  
** Song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

Another morning had come and the light was shining through the window again. Along with the dawn, silence filled the room. Alex lay with her back pressed against the mattress, one arm propped behind her head and the other weighed down by the person beside her. The blonde that Alex had grown quite fond of was sleeping soundly curled against Alex's side. Alex and Piper had now been seeing each other, off and on, for a little over month. The time they shared, days as well as nights passed quickly. Alex feared openly admitting how much she treasured the feeling of a having a person to which she woke up in the mornings.

The on and off interactions between the two hadn't been easy, but the pull of inevitability between them brought Piper and Alex together. Despite her contract to the agency, they had found ways to see each other. With their agreement coming to an end, the agency had talked Piper into extending her contact for a mere ninety days as they sought ways to lure Piper to stay with the agency.

Despite secretly trying to free herself without causing a fuss, Piper agreed and was respectful of their requirements which in turn had an effect on her budding companionship with Alex … especially as Piper needed to keep out of the public eye after the picture from her first night with Alex which had nearly gone public. Their secret meetings were never easy but something Alex had agreed to put up with for the sake of the attraction that she had for Piper.

Ignoring the fact that her arm was numb from the additional weight of Piper's body, Alex lay there in peace. Looking at Piper, she slightly shifted her body to draw light circles on the blonde's shoulder, testing if the model was still sleeping. Her contact had no effect since the model didn't stir under her touch. Slightly miffed that she couldn't get Piper's attention, she positioned herself to be face to face with Piper. Smiling to herself, she took in the beauty of the woman and lay watching Piper as she slept wondering what she had done to have a woman of Piper's caliber in her life.

 _And you got me like oh  
_ _What you want from me?  
_ _What you want from me?  
_ _And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
_ _Baby you got me like oh, mm_

The urge to reach out and touch the blonde was too much for Alex. She had to settle for taking in this moment for what it was, a morning next to Piper. A morning she had never thought was coming… until the night at the club, then everything changed for her. Although Piper was there, she found it hard to believe that Piper actually liked her, in Alex's eyes, the model was out of her league. She couldn't get over how lucky she was.

Alex moved her hand to Pipers face and tenderly stroked the blonde's smooth skin. As much as she wanted to leave the blonde in peace, she couldn't resist wanting to be as close as she could be. The skin against skin, and the warmth of the touch was everything to Alex as she caressed Piper's skin. A simple touch was everything. Delicate gestures told a thousand stories, and all that Alex had wanted was to be as close as she could to Piper. Her hands not leaving Piper's skin, Alex shuffled her body closer and continued to watch in admiration.

All of her control had been lost from the first time Piper showed up unannounced on the doorstep. Piper had taken complete control. Alex couldn't help but give in; there was something about this woman that had her mind spinning beyond belief. Until now, she hadn't known how good it was to finally let go, and how good it was to be under Piper's control.

 _You love when I fall apart (fall apart)  
_ _So you can put me together  
_ _And throw me against the wall_

Alex closed her eyes and thought back to their first moment, taking some time to process the earliest evening shared together under the covers. Moaning softly to herself, she pulled Piper's body into her side as she lay there with her arms wrapped tightly around Piper. As Piper snuggled sleepily closer to Alex, a warm feeling moved through her body. Alex swallowed at the sensation. She closed her eyes and tried to free it.

It was too early for _that_ feeling.

A relationship?

 _Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah_

Why was she having those thoughts? This was not the Alex that she had been before Piper. Committed? Yes! Committed to this being a fling. She shook her head, turning to watch Piper again, absorbing in the beauty beside for that little bit longer as a new urge tormented her body.

She slid down below the covers, placing her head above Piper's core. Piper's sleeping bare body was above her and Alex stretched her hand up to circle Piper's nipple lightly with her fingers. Alex busied herself wakening Piper in the best way possible.

Piper's eyes were slightly open as her fingers were wrapped in Alex's hair. She pushed Alex's head harder into her crotch as she threw her head back to enjoy the fruits of Alex's labor. Piper's body was already in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm as Alex continued her ministrations with her mouth and tongue.

When her abdomen made its last shudder, Alex wiped her mouth on sheets, kissed Piper's inner thigh and made her way back up Piper's body. Her eyes locked with Piper's as Piper looked at her sleepily. A smirk, and the sound of her voice through a raspy chuckle, she had gotten what she wanted. "Good morning Pipes."

Piper smiled softly, moving her hands from under the covers as she cupped Alex's face and kissed her softly. Letting out a moan at the contact, she pulled back and looked into Alex's dark green eyes. "Mmm, good morning indeed." She laughed and stretched her arms above her head. Alex moved to her side as Piper turned to lay face on with Alex. Her hand brushed back Alex's hair. "You can wake me up like that anytime."

* * *

That morning was the first of many mornings that followed in which that feeling Alex had continued to grow. The emotion was slightly uncomfortable as she considered of its meaning and how to overcome it. How was this a topic that she approached?

Her time with Piper was increasing, and the more time they spent together, the more she longed for them to be together. It was if the time they shared was never enough. Yet there was always something that Alex couldn't let go of so easily… _that_ feeling. Alex wanted something more. At least she thought she did. It was almost becoming all consuming, all her mind could thing about.

Before they knew it, another month passed, and Piper was still at a loss with her agency. Not making any decisions about how she planned on progressing, she had busied those thoughts by spending time with Alex. Alex was a good distraction. Her happy place and escape from reality.

But unfortunately for Piper, Alex had started to question her decision making. After one discussion, Piper rolled her eyes as she swatted Alex on the arm. "Coming from a woman who won't even come clean about what she does for a living…" She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she kissed her on the lips, "…you have a lot to talk about Al."

Alex chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you that." She responded by wrapping her arms around Piper's waist, leaned back against the counter and pulled all of Piper's weight into her. Alex held Piper and placed kissed on her shoulder. She continued to speak into her skin so as to avoid eye contact, her voice sincere and gentle. "I only want what's best for you Piper."

She rested her head on Piper's shoulder and held her tighter. _That_ feeling was back as she squeezed the blonde. It bubbled up to the surface as Alex hoped it would go unnoticed.

 _Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah  
_ _Don't you stop loving me (loving me)_

Piper reached up, giving Alex a brief but wet kiss. "I'm happy."

The silence between them was comfortable. Piper stepped back from the embrace as Alex's arms loosened around her. Looking to Alex's whose eyes had diverted, in a world of her own as Piper thought of something. "Al…" Alex's eyes didn't flick up as Piper looked at the taller woman, "Are you hungry?"

Alex responded with a nod. She lifted her head up to watch Piper as she pulled out her phone to call for delivery. After thinking for a moment, Piper smiled and put her phone back on the bar. She reached for

Alex's hand, entwining their fingers. "Let's **go** grab lunch… the deli down the street, their ruben is to die for."

Alex frowned at Piper, standing up straight as her face was etched with confusion. "Ummmm, I can go pick up take-out if you want."

"No." Piper's voice was low at first, but she shook her head. Adamant, she repeated herself. Letting go of Alex's hand, as she looked down to the floor, and then around her. "No… I'm tired of rules." She ran her tongue across her dry lips, taking in a breath as she spoke again. "If the paparazzi are outside, then they already know where I am…" She quickly glanced at her phone, and then back round to Alex. "I shouldn't have to hide… I just want to have lunch with my…" She swallowed hard, stepping to Alex as she cocked her head and smirked. "I just want to have lunch with my girlfriend."

Alex almost choked on her drink as Piper said those words. Her face broke into a broad shit-eating grin as she shook her head and started laughing. Piper Chapman had just called Alex her girlfriend. She was lost for words as she looked to Piper who was grinning, too. But it was _that_ rush that traveled through her again that caused Alex to quickly snap her head away.

 _Don't quit loving me (loving me)  
_ _Just start loving me (loving me), babe_

She pulled Piper against her and kissed her. Hard.

* * *

Both women walked to the door, through the glass door, the flashes of the cameras were too much for Alex, as she dropped her head to avoid the flashes and reflection on her glasses. Sure enough, the paparazzi were out in full force just like Piper had warned her. Alex took a step back, allowing Piper to walk in front of her, stopping herself from going any further to give Piper the limelight that she had been used to having.

Piper stopped, sensing Alex wasn't beside her. She looked over her shoulder, noting the trepidation on Alex's face, and motioned Alex closer. Walking to the door, she pulled down the brim of her hat and pushed up her sunglasses onto her face.

As Piper stepped out into the open, all cameras were on her. As Alex followed slightly behind her, the attention quickly diverted to the two. The camera men and women all shouted after her. "Piper." "This way Piper." "Who is this Piper?" Piper turned her head towards Alex and smiled, ignoring the shouts and clicks of the cameras. Without a word, she slipped her hand into Alex's as they walked the few blocks to the deli.

With all good intentions, Piper had wanted to eat lunch with Alex at the deli, but after the hand holding bit, the cameras were too much and paparazzi refused to leave them alone. The couple took their order to go and headed back to Alex's apartment.

* * *

Alex gathered the trash from the lunch and tossed it in the garbage. She pulled Piper over to the couch and threw her legs over Piper's. Turning to face Alex, Piper shuffled closer into Alex's body, turning her head so that she could look at her companion. The smile on Alex's face grew, looking to Piper as she wiggled her eyebrows and raised them, her eyes going wide. Piper furrowed, not knowing what exactly was going through Alex's mind as she smirked to the blonde. Piper pulled back some, watching Alex intently.

Alex laughed _._ "So Piper Chapman…" She teasingly poked Piper in the sides, biting down on her lip as she grinned. "Your girlfriend, eh?"

Piper's face turned to a look of disgust jokingly which soon turned to a smile. She nodded towards Alex. "Is that a problem Alex Vause? Do I have to find myself another adoring fan to shower my affection upon?"

Alex scrunched her face. Tilting her head, mocking that she was thinking before shaking her head and kissing Piper on the cheek. Her hand lingered on her face, as Piper turned to look towards her. Holding her gaze. Alex took in a deep breath, as she prepared the words in her head and processed what she was thinking.

How long could she hold back on something with such meaning?

"Pipes. I…"

Piper leaned into the touch, resting her head upon Alex's shoulder. Yawning out loudly. Before Alex could speak her feelings, the moment had gone. Piper's body was snuggling closer into her. A soft, and tired face came from her shoulder. "Al… I'm tired."

* * *

Both women lay in bed that evening. Piper snuggled into Alex's side, whilst Alex's hands caressed her head and drew delicate patterns on her skin. Piper's body stirred, shifting on her side to Alex. Raising her head to gain her attention. "Alex…"

"Hmm?"

Alex's body didn't shift. She continued the light motions as her gaze focused in front of her.

"I'm sorry about the paparazzi today."

Alex pulled Piper closer to her body, nuzzling her nose into her hair.

"We don't have to do it again…"

Whispering a gentle hush to Piper, she closed her eyes. Alex's mind was racing. Different parts of her brain were battling with her the sensibility of her feelings. She was unsettled, but Piper didn't seem to notice Alex's distraction, snuggling further into Alex's arms, her head laying upon her chest.

Alex laid there for quite some time and listened to Piper's breathing as it settled into a steady rhythm of slumber. Eventually Alex came to resolution in her own mind. She had to just go for it.

 _Oh, and babe I'm fist fighting with fire  
_ _Just to get close to you  
_ _Can we burn something babe?  
_ _And I run for miles just to get a taste_

Alex turned on her side, adjusting her body closely behind Piper's so that they spooned. Pulling back wisps of Piper's hair and settled her lips on the back of Piper's neck. She lay her face against Piper's as she slept. Closing her eyes, whispering to a peaceful Piper. "What are you doing to me Pipes?"

 _Must be love on the brain  
_ _That's got me feeling this way_

* * *

The following morning, Piper was the first to stir as she turned on her side, propping her body up on her elbow with her attention focused on Alex. She watched Alex sleep, her face turned towards Piper, with her arm stretched out keeping contact with Piper.

She smiled at the affection and how close Alex had been.

Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday and their first public outing. Replaying the vision of Alex in her head, hesitant to come out and face the paparazzi. The questions that were thrown their way while both women battled with the pushy cameras to make it to the car. This wasn't the lifestyle she wanted Alex to have to experience for the sake of who she was.

Even if Piper allowed her contract to lapse, her name would still be big in the world, and therefore, the publicity wasn't something she would easily escape. The repeat of Alex's worried eyes fulfilled Piper's mind causing her to close her eyes as her guilt built. Suddenly she was feeling sick at the thought of Alex's painful experience of flashing cameras.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Withdrawing herself from Alex's touch, she looked up the ceiling as her eyes filled with tears. She tried to stop herself from the burning emotion. Running her hands across her face, she cleared her throat trying to compose herself before Alex woke up.

The sound disturbed Alex. She shifted in the bed, lifting her head to locate Piper's body. Outstretching her hands to meet Piper's torso, she snuggled to the model. She looked down at Piper with a morning smile before her face dropped. Quickly leaning up further, her hand wrapping further around Piper's body, nudging her gently.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Piper simply shook her head and gave Alex a brief kiss. "Just tired."

Alex laughed slightly. Leaning back on her side, she brought Piper's body to her, wrapping her arms around her body.

They lay in silence. Snuggled closely.

Alex smiled to herself thinking back to yesterday. She turned her attention to Piper, kissing her shoulder. "Thanks for yesterday babe."

Piper looked up to Alex, moving her body to sit up in the bed. Pulling her knees up, and the duvet to her chest. She looked away from Alex, running her hand across her mouth. "Al…"

Alex mirrored Piper as she beside her. "Being out with you in public… it's a leap in our relationship that we both needed."

As easy as it was for Alex to admit she was feeling something for Piper while she thought Piper was sleeping, saying it out loud was a completely different story. It was, however, getting easier for Alex to enjoy the warm feeling she got when she was around Piper.

* * *

They were spending even more time together now. The paparazzi not being a big problem that Alex had anticipated. The initial proverbial ripping off the Band-Aid had been a non-event. They now faced the public together. Hand in hand. Which made Alex think about the next step of their relationship. _Relationship?_ There was that word again.

Alex only wanted for Piper to finally give Alex a sign to fill her with hope about one issue. Alex's feelings being reciprocated.

 _Must be love on the brain, yeah  
_ _And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)_

Alex couldn't help the grin on her face thinking about it. Now it all made perfect sense in her head. Piper had made them both official, stepped out in public. As uncomfortable as the cameras made Alex, she felt they were both for what came next. Suddenly feeling giddy, she positioned her body on her knees in front of Piper, pulling of the comforter, showering her face in kisses.

Piper laughed, her body fidgeting as it tickled.

Alex found Piper's lips to give her a better kiss. Slowly, experiencing the empowering feeling within. She opened her eyes with their lips still locked. Pulling back from Piper. She kissed again on the lips. Holding their gaze… "Piper… I…"

"Al… I've had another opportunity come my way."

Alex immediately withdrew from Piper, sitting back to her side. Hiding her slight disappointment, Alex would have to save what she wanted to say for another day. But it's okay. This feeling wasn't going away. She gave Piper her undivided attention.

 _No matter what I do  
_ _I'm no good without you  
_ _And I can't get enough  
_ _Must be love on the brain_

"I've been invited to another public event."

"That's good news Pipes. When is it?"

"Next week… I… I was going to invite you as my plus one… but…" suddenly her mouth was feeling dry. Battling with her words, she lowered her head as her thoughts drifted back to yesterday and Alex's reaction to the paparazzi.

This wasn't the life she wanted to give Alex.

Alex quickly adjusted her body, sitting at the side of the bed turning to Piper. Taking hold of her hand to console her. She gave Piper the courage to go on, not seeing why this was a bad thing.

"I want to ask… but the look on your face Alex…"

Alex squinted. Pushing her glasses atop of her head, turning her body on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Being seen out in public. The paparazzi…"

"Hey. Look at me." Alex placed finger under Piper's chin. Her hand placed upon on her face, waiting for Piper to look at her so she was sure that she could see her sincerity. As Piper responded, looking to Alex. She continued to speak, her voice reassuring. "Pipes. I'll go with you. Anything for someone you l…"

"A private party in honor of Chicago Cubs? I do charity events for them quite often."

Alex's head quickly darted up. Her body bounced on the bed as she placed her knees either side of Piper excitedly. Piper threw her head backing laughing. Alex planted kisses down her taut neck. She stopped suddenly, quickly looking back to Piper. "B-b-but what about Mike? I know he and Javier are rabid baseball fans. I can't be your plus one Piper. Mike will crush me!"

Piper ran a finger up the buttons of Alex's shirt. Pulling Alex's mouth to hers as she kissed her. Grazing her neck, talking against her skin, teasing. "Tut tut." Sucking down on Alex's skin, lingering her breath as she continued her kisses. "Do you think I would go anywhere without that big galute? Let's call it a double date. Mike and his plus one, Javier."

"Oh. My. God. Piper. YES, I'll go!" Alex took Piper's face in her hands. Peering into her blue eyes, Alex's face suddenly got serious. "How do you always know how to make me happy? I know it's just a baseball team, but it's more than that with you. _You_ always make me happy."

 _Then you keep loving me  
_ _Just love me, yeah  
_ _Just love me  
_ _All you need to do is love me yeah_

Alex looked into Pipers eyes as she continued to straddle Piper, her soft expression that watched Alex in reverence, smiling at the reaction. Alex couldn't help but feel _that_ warm feeling, taking note of how Piper looked at her. Surely, she had the same feeling. "I can't tell you how much I lo…"

Piper kissed Alex on the lips. Pushing herself from under her body, throwing on a shirt. She looked over her shoulder and winked. Mouthing a "save it for later", walking to exit the room.

Alex threw her body back, clenching her eyes shut in frustration. Why wouldn't Piper just let her say the hardest words she was dying to say?

 _Got me like ah-ah-ah-ow  
_ _I'm tired of being played like a violin  
_ _What do I gotta do to get in your motherfuckin' heart?_

As Piper shut the door behind her, Alex let out a disappointed sigh, hitting her fist on the bed at the frustration that was growing.

* * *

Alex must have gone through her closet a dozen times before settling on a dress to wear to the celebration. She pulled on one particular dress and decided to lay out another as back up in case Piper said her first choice was too corny.

Somehow Alex had come across a dark, royal blue scoop tight dress that stopped mid-way down her calf. There was a white stripe down one side. The red heels she chose accentuated her legs. She completed the ensemble with a red purse. Maybe this was going too far for a Cubs fete but this particular gala was over a century in the making.

Alex answered the knock on her door to find Mike waiting for her. "Too cheesy?" she asked as she motioned to her outfit.

"Naw Miss Alex. It's perfect. You play the part of a perfect Cubbie fan. A hot one at that, I might add." She placed his arm in his as he escorted her to Piper who was waiting in the limo.

Before he opened the door, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, if you have time in a couple of days, I'd like to talk to you. About Piper." Alex cringed when she said this since Mike was quite loyal to his boss.

Mike was quiet and peered at Alex for a few moments. He didn't say anything, only nodded his head and opened the door so Alex could slip into the back next to Piper.

* * *

The evening was splendid; more than Alex could have ever imagined it would be. Seeing the many sports legends alive and in person. It was all that she could do to keep her mouth off the floor. She hoped that she wasn't being too obvious in her fan girl stage.

Tonight, Alex stayed back in the shadows allowing Piper to do her thing, watching how she worked large events. Standing to the side, she watched many of her sports idols speaking with Piper. Piper's personality shown through.

Watching Piper, Alex couldn't free her mind of her thoughts. Thinking back to Piper's words about them being seen in public together, Alex wavered back and forth with her worry that perhaps Piper had regretted her decision. Alex quickly tamped down that idea. Surely Piper wouldn't have asked Alex along tonight if she hadn't have wanted.

But just why did it feel as though Piper was avoiding the moment?

 _What you want from me?  
_ _What you want from me?  
_ _And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high_

As she thought about this, Piper turned over her shoulder. Smiling at Alex as she motioned for her to come to her. Alex quickly freed her worry. Taking pleasure in walking up behind Piper, placing a light hand on the small of her back. "Hi dear," Piper kissed Alex on the cheek, "Have you met Manny?"

Alex shook her head.

"Manny Ramirez, Alex." She motioned between the two as Alex outstretched her hand. "I'm ashamed to admit she is a much larger baseball fan that myself." Piper held Alex's other hand and swung it back and forth playfully.

Manny took Alex's proffered hand and raised it to his lips. "The pleasure is mine Alex. So you are a fan, huh? I'll have my office send some things to Piper's agency for you."

Alex turned her head to Piper. Struggling to find her words through the shock. Piper answered for her, laughing at Alex's loss of composure. "That's very kind of you Mr. Ramirez. Alex will appreciate it once she finds her words."

Manny chuckled. He told about the team players' admiration for Piper and her willingness to make appearances and attend fund raisers. The conversation ended with hugs. Both women stood watching as he walked off.

Alex quickly turned to Piper, with an uncharacteristic girly giggle. "Did that just happen?"

* * *

Piper had about two weeks remaining to the end of her contract extension. Nothing the agency had done had caused her to change her mind. She had been modeling since before college, and frankly, she wanted some time off. She wanted to be able to go where she wanted, eat what she wanted, and do what she wanted. She wanted to live.

The "deli trip" as it was now referred to by the agency was hanging over her head. Piper wasn't quite sure why she had taken Alex's hand knowing the cameras had been there and knowing that technically she had still been under contract. Wait. She did know. Why? Because she wanted to. She wanted to live.

* * *

Tonight she was taking Alex out to a trendy little rooftop restaurant kitchen and bar just south of Hell's Kitchen called Gallow Green. Alex had been putting up with her moody self and this was Piper's way of showing her appreciation. Mike and Javier tagged along but sat in a section a bit further away from the edge but where Mike could still keep an eye on Piper.

"I did a little bit of research Al. There's this drink I want you to try. It sounds amazing and right up your alley." When the waiter came by, Piper ordered a Sleep Bowmore Punch for Alex and a Pimm's Other Cup for herself.

Alex picked up the drink menu and located what Piper had ordered her and read the description aloud. This drink is a woody, namesake single-malt Scotch, Madeira wine and orange shrub sweetened with dememara sugar. Sounds tasty." Soon a bartender appeared with frosty blocks of ice in a copper bowl and poured the drink out of pitcher tableside. The final touches of sliced lemon and a flair of grated nutmeg completed the drink.

"Well here's to flair!" Alex took a sip and rolled her eyes back. "Okay now _that's_ a drink."

The pair took their time as they made their way through several courses of food. Finally, Piper pushed herself back from the table. "You know, it feels so damned good to **eat**. Modeling is highly over-rated."

Alex laughed. She stood and held out her hand for Piper. "Join me for a walk around? I hear this place has some of the best views of the city." Alex's smile softened as Piper rose.

The rooftop area was indeed gorgeous and well covered in fauna, plants adorning every bit of space. They found a padded bench with a view over the Freedom Tower. As they sat, Alex placed her arm around Piper who snuggled into her. Perfection. For Alex… that warm feeling that had been waning… was back.

She had to get Piper to just listen to her, to let her talk and to tell her how she felt. She had talked to Mike who wasn't able to shed any light on the situation. He told her – Alex, just go for it.

Alex began to toy with the hair pushed behind Piper's ear. She shifted on the bench so that she was facing Piper. Stretching across Piper's body, she reached over and gently pulled Piper's head so that she was looking at Alex. Piper smiled the beam that melted Alex's heart.

After giving the situation some quiet time, Alex went to speak. "Piper, I have enjoyed the past few months so much. It's hard to put into words what the time we spend together means to me. I just feel like there is something I need to tell you." Alex looked away then back to Piper who had ducked her head down.

"I l…"

Piper silenced her with an index finger. "Shhhh Alex."

Alex's heart fell. Her life was crashing. With this, she knew… she would never be good enough for Piper Chapman. Alex couldn't go on like this. Her existence as she knew it was about to come to an end as her heart about exploded out of her chest.

 _What you want from me?  
_ _What you want from me?  
_ _And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high_

* * *

After the paparazzi had confirmed Alex's flat, the couple spent time staying at Piper's place as well. The security was definitely better. Another advantage of occasionally staying at her place, Piper had her workout room in her own private space. For once Piper woke up before Alex and was able to slip out of bed without awaking her. She changed clothes, plugged in her headphones, and headed to her gym. After a quick warm up, Piper hit the treadmill. She hadn't exercised in a while and ran… hard. It gave her mind an escape but then also brought up issues she needed to process.

Her mind drifted to the long legged, green eyed woman with her fair complexion, naked in her bed. Piper thought of the night before, Alex on top of her, dark hair tumbled across Piper's body. She thought of Alex's fingers extended inside of her, slamming her hard, shaking the entire bed as Piper called for harder. Neither woman knew if this was frustration or passion on either of their parts.

 _Must be love on the brain  
_ _That's got me feeling this way  
_ _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

Piper's running slowed before she realized her distraction then she picked the pace back up. Piper finally ran herself into a stupor with barely enough arm strength to turn off the treadmill. Collapsing on the floor, she drained her water and sat collecting her thoughts.

 _Can we burn something babe?  
_ _And I run for miles just to get a taste  
_ _Must be love on the brain_

Piper knew that Alex had been trying to share her feelings. It all connected back to what she had said that night one night several weeks back when Alex thought she was asleep. For some reason Piper kept stopping her from talking. She just didn't feel… ready.

As a result, Alex had withdrawn some, staying at her own place more often. The nights that the two had tried to stay apart were miserable. Normally one or the other would break down and text the other for permission to come over.

 _No matter what I do  
_ _I'm no good without you  
_ _And I can't get enough  
_ _Must be love on the brain_

* * *

Once sufficient strength was regained in her lower extremities, Piper trudged to the shower to soothe her aching muscles with the scorching hot water. Her eyes were closed with her head leaned against the wall of the shower. Piper started when the door clicked open, and Alex slipped in behind her. Smiling, she greeted Alex. Alex turned Piper around and took her face in her hands, kissing her strongly.

"What was that for?" Piper was shocked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I have something to tell you Piper." Piper looked at Alex then looked down. "And you aren't allowed to stop me this time. "

Alex continued. "Piper I should have said this a long time ago. But I want you to know… I love you."

 _Baby like ah, woo, ah  
_ _Don't you stop loving me (loving me)  
_ _Don't quit loving me (loving me)  
_ _Just start loving me (loving me), babe_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to mielsita for this song suggestion**

 **From R117:**

 **Hey. I just wanted to leave an A/N to touch upon questions that have been asked in regards to J and I and how we have come to write together. We met over FF, our friendship evolved outside of this and we talk everyday.**

 **We bounce ideas from each other and in that process an idea came our way and we thought we would roll with it. So that's how it started. J adds to the writing what I can't, it's interesting to see what she will bring. A quick summary of what we do; one takes the chapter to write, the other will edit. We talk through what we want from the story and it develops from there. For me personally, i'm not much of a writer, but occasionally i enjoy it so working together in oppose to alone is something I personally enjoy.**

 **Also, a big thanks to the following and all of you that read and review. :)**


	6. Starving

**Piper struggles with her emotions and feelings after Alex lays out her own.**

Starving: Hailee Steinfield & Grey Feat. Zedd  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

The pair lay side by side, eyes looking into each other's as Alex ran her finger up and down Piper's arm, caressing her shoulder as she looked at her companion in awe. Smiling softly, she watched Piper's eyes close at the simple pleasure of the delicate touch. She moved her lips to Piper's forehead and placed a soft kiss then moved back to look back into Piper's eyes. Piper opened her blue eyes to look back at Alex. Her eyes sparkled, a smile that reached her eyes.

Piper's hand moved to Alex's cheek to brush her skin. Piper raised her head as she responded to the kiss. Their lips met slowly as they shared a soft and passionate kiss. Alex pulled back to look to Piper again as they stopped in silence. Looking between her eyes and lips, Alex opened her mouth to speak as Piper moved in for another kiss.

She kissed Alex's forehead and then down to her lips, teasing with her tongue as she nipped her lip. Alex responded to the contact, kissing Piper back. Their lips moved in perfect sync, their tongues connecting with each other's. It was Piper who turned up the heat of the kiss as she kissed Alex with more emotion.

Alex used her strength to push Piper's body against the mattress as she moved to straddle her. Alex placed her legs on either side of Piper's petite body as she withdrew from the kiss. She placed her hand placed upon Piper's chest as she brushed back her hair from her face and ran her fingers slowly across Piper's cheek, and then across her lips. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes then opened them to look back down to Piper's. Watching Piper beneath her, Alex's nerves began to bubble up again.

"Pipes."

Her voice was low, but Piper had heard. She shifted her body, took hold of Alex's hand, and looked up to her. Alex swallowed past the lump in her throat. Looking intently into Piper's eyes as she held her gaze, and the words she had been wanting to say again slipped out of her mouth.

"I meant what I said yesterday. I love you."

* * *

 ** _A week later_**

Piper reached for her phone from the table, turning the screen to her as she pressed her finger on the home button. Still no messages. She had been waiting for Alex to respond to her text for a while now. Over the last few days, the conversation between both women had dropped as they had spent less time together, but not for Piper's not trying. Maybe Piper just wasn't trying in the **right** way.

Alex said she had been caught up in work and therefore couldn't talk as much as she had been. Feeling slightly lost while waiting, Piper unlocked her phone. Alex's contact instantly loaded from the time before. Hesitating on what she should do, Piper's body made the decision as her finger instinctively pressed down on the call button. A picture of Alex appeared, and the dialing tone replaced the emptiness of the room as the outbound call proceeded. Realizing what was happening, Piper hit the screen with her fingers, continuously tapping the end button almost causing her phone to slip from her hands. A moment of panic washed through her.

That wasn't what she wanted. Piper threw her phone to the side of her, throwing her head back as she looked up to the ceiling. She ran her sweaty palms up and down her thighs as she took in a deep breath and sighed.

Piper had opted to not re-sign with the agency. So in addition to occupy her now completely free time, she was also trying to occupy herself between the lack of conversation with Alex. Currently missing Alex was the hardest thing. Trying with all that she had, she tried to compose herself and settle her mind. But things weren't going as planned. She was as lost as her hands were idle.

There was a pull between Piper and her phone, as she reached for it again. Unlocking the screen to look back down at Alex's contact, she paused for a minute. Her fingers brushed across the image of Alex. Her thumb hovered above the contact button. Opting for a text, as she started to type a message.

No. She quickly erased her words. This shouldn't be happening.

Alex would contact her soon. She always did. This phase would pass. She was just working.

She tucked her legs beneath her, loading Alex's previous messages. She began to scroll through them reading their previous conversations. She smiled to herself at all of the things Alex had said. The smile on Piper's face beamed as she continued to read the messages word for word, venturing further down their conversation as she occupied herself whilst waiting for Alex to respond.

Piper's face lit up as she laughed to herself at some of the jokes but more so at the giddiness of how Alex made her feel and how they had both been. Constant back and forth messages, the secret meetings that were something Piper had liked. But apparently the more she and Alex talked, the more Alex wanted from it.

Maybe just now Piper was ready to give.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to the week prior_**

Piper pushed the door behind her, her back falling against it as she dropped to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Her one hand placed upon her knee as she leaned her head back against the cold door. Closing her eyes as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

This wasn't how it should be. Piper should be happy right now. Alex loved her. Alex **loved** her. She had told Piper twice yet Piper couldn't bring herself to return the sentiment because frankly, love scared the shit out of her.

Piper opened her eyes as she welled up, and the tears started to fall. The sobs were silent, as she lowered her head into her knees and let out all of the pain she was feeling. What had she done?

The crying, the silent pleading reached out to no one. She couldn't be heard. Piper was alone, it was her that had done wrong.

 _You know just what to say  
_ _Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
_ _But I can't move my feet  
_ _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

 _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

With her eyes closed, all that she could see was Alex. The look on her face, the admiration in her eyes as she spoke the words gently, telling Piper that she loved her. Her expressions told Piper the sincerity of Alex and the way she felt, a feeling Piper had never imagined anyone would offer her.

But now she was here, facing this moment, which should have been perfect but was not turning into a nightmare. The image of Alex replayed over and over in head from the night before.

She hadn't planned on hurting Alex.

Alex's eyes, her face. Rejection for the second time. Her body turning away from Piper was nothing more than heartache for Piper as the pain imprinted on Alex's face tormented her. Now, Piper had to live with this. In the silence of Alex looking to her, Piper struggled to come up with words. Battling for her breath, the lump in her throat had choked Piper and stopped her from vocally responding.

As the silence grew, the look on Alex's face dropped. Her soft, caring look turned to sorrow. She lowered her head from Piper, taking her legs from either side of her as she moved to the other side of the bed. Her green eyes had lost the sparkle. The shine which before was nothing other than pure happiness, now had been replaced with a tearful look. Alex swallowed the pain and turned away.

Piper's body was frozen to the bed as she lay looking up at the ceiling. No words were shared that evening between the two. They lay apart in silence. All to be heart was Alex's muffled sobs from beside her as Piper fidgeted restlessly, unable to sleep.

When the morning come, the space beside her was empty has Alex had gone. No note, no anything. Her presence was replaced with coldness. Piper was suddenly feeling more alone than she had felt in a long time. She lay looking to the white ceiling, turning her body to her side as she stretched her arm and placed her hand where Alex had been sleeping. She brought Alex's pillow to her, holding it to her chest and snuggling into it.

Piper couldn't control the emotions that had battled with her the previous evening. She finally let go and allowed the tears to fall, crying through the pain for all that she had done.

If she felt this strongly, why then had she suddenly lost the will to speak when Alex shared her love?

* * *

 ** _Back to the Present_**

Piper wasn't sure what caused her to keep Alex at arm's length. Even today, she struggled to face her fear. With the price of the fame came that of publicity and those things that Piper could not escape. Her name was quite established. But she was tired of a life surrounded by paparazzi. It was no life for Piper and definitely not for Alex.

Through the establishment of her fame, and her face plastered across magazines, Piper was never willing to risk what this would bring to her companion. She had chosen to avoid this, from searching for someone. Yet here she was. She had never envisioned she would be here, in this place, after meeting someone casually in a club no less.

With the exception of meeting Alex, that night in the club couldn't have been any more of a horror to Piper. Her attention drawn to someone, the instant click and attraction, … As good as that felt, she knew she shouldn't have gone through with it.

Fear constantly weighed Piper down. A huge weight pinned her to the ground and stopped Piper from pursuing joy. All of this held Piper back from the finer things in life, the happiness she probably deserved.

She could not be selfish by pushing someone she cared about into the limelight of publicity as their life risked becoming picked apart by the media. Piper didn't want this life anymore. Not for her nor for Alex. Alex deserved more. Maybe it was in wanting to give Alex more that blocked out all Piper's unknown feelings. The reason she battled for words because all that she wanted was to shield Alex.

 _Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
_ _But I can't move my feet_ _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

 _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

* * *

Piper pulled her phone out of her pocket again. She also pulled out that folded image, yes, _that_ one. She had held on to it from the time she had first seen it the morning after she met Alex. Holding the photo in front of her, she ran her finger over Alex's figure. Bringing into her chest, she held it firmly in place sucking up her tears as she dropped her head back.

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
_ _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
_ _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
_ _Yeah, something inside me's changed_

She hadn't envisioned it would come to this. As she thought about the possibility of this relationship ending, she couldn't take the heartache. Could she really lose Alex because she was unable to express her feelings? With all her weight back against the door and streams of tears, all Piper could do was scream. Her cry echoing throughout the room.

She thought of Alex in the moment, the moment of the picture. She held onto the memory. She pulled out her phone and dialed Alex. Listening to the dialing tone while it seemed to go on forever. Alex wasn't responding. She closed her eyes, hoping that it hadn't been as long as she thought, waiting to hear the sound of the husky voice and pull her from her pain.

But hope was replaced, as she the sound of the beep filled the room.

Alex had ended the call.

Her phone crashed against the floor down the hallway. Piper slammed her head against the door. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself. Holding onto herself tightly, she sought for comfort from her emptiness. Crying into her knees as she let go of her emotions.

She needed something, but that something wasn't showing itself.

 _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

* * *

Between now and then, time had passed, things had changed only slightly. It took a bit before Alex responded, but things between the two hadn't been the same. The distance had grown since Alex had backed off. Alex busied herself with her work trying to stave off the desire to see Piper. Alex was hurt and wanted to see Piper as little as possible, an effort to avoid confrontation.

Piper continued to read her older messages, battling her emotions again as she thought back to their shared time before Alex's escape that sad morning.

Piper had refused to prepare herself for what Alex had told her, but she **knew** it was coming. The hints had obvious as had been Alex's demeanor. Piper's solution was only to attempt to delay Alex's admission of love. Distract Alex, and plan for the next time it may come. As much as Piper tried to ready herself for Alex's profession of love, when the moment did come, Piper's words didn't come. She couldn't bring herself to face what was reality.

Instead, in that moment, Piper had ruined it. She jeopardized the one thing in her life that she had truly enjoyed. Piper was now challenged to reveal her inner emotions, a position she never thought she'd be in… to release what she truly thought, to accept the feelings…

Then it hit Piper. Despite the boundaries you may set for yourself, things can change.

Because sometimes, risks are worth taking.

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
_ _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
_ _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

Overwhelmed by the emotion she was feeling, and the realization of just how much she had messed up suddenly hit Piper as she went into panic. Battling with her breath, as she fought with her emotions.

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

She knew just now what she had to do.

As she took a deep breath, and dried her tears, she prepared herself for her following move. The phone buzzed in her hands and diverted her attention.

She quickly unlocked the phone as her breath caught in her throat, and she struggled to speak.

It was the voice on the other end of the phone that stirred Piper's emotions yet again. A mixture of relief, and pain as the huskiness of the other woman's voice traveled through the phone.

"Piper."

A single tear fell down her cheek, as she listened to the change in Alex's voice. Low, and disheartened. This wasn't the Alex that she knew. Trying to act as nothing had changed, Piper swallowed the sob. Pausing slightly before she put on a voice to try and fool Alex.

"Alex. How are you?"

Her own false, cheerful voice irritated herself, and by Alex's reaction, she knew then that it didn't do the trick.

"You called?"

Short and to the point. The lack of enthusiasm was evident in Alex's voice as she didn't hang around for a chat, getting straight to the point. The awkward silences traveled through the phone.

Standing to her feet, Piper walked around the room. Dragging her feet, knowing that this wasn't the Alex she knew. This was an Alex that was hurt and distant, an Alex that wasn't giving in.

Piper struggled to find her voice as she hesitated, "I – I… I was wondering if you…" Another lump formed in her throat, and a muffled sob lifted the silence before the two, as she quickly finished her sentence, "…if you wanted to come over?"

"I… "

Piper quickly interrupted before Alex could speak. Trying with all of her might to amend what she had caused. Secretly hoping that Alex could see pass this and nothing had changed.

"I know you've been busy with work, but I…"

A sigh came down the phone as Alex sharply interrupted Piper. Avoiding listening to what she was saying – quickly made known her answer, "No. Not today. I have things I've got to do."

"But…"

Piper was suddenly pacing faster, her hands frantically twisting in her hair. She wanted to plead with Alex all that she could. But there was that fear in her mind and the doubt that stopped her. She didn't want Alex to know how she was feeling. She didn't have the right. Not over the phone.

Her hope had faded as Alex's words stopped her.

"I have to go Piper. I'll talk to you soon."

Piper curled up as she slumped down on the couch and stared blankly in front of her. This was all of her doing. Now she had to come up with a way to undo it.

Her next move had to be thought out thoroughly as she was faced with her last hope of any form of survival.

* * *

She paced back and forth before she picked up the courage to sit at her table. Lifting the pen as she tapped it against the surface. She thought of her words as she played with the paper.

This was silly, what was she doing? A note to Alex wasn't going to solve anything. She was making a mistake and had to think further then this as she fought to make amends and reclaim anything of what they had freshly started.

She turned her body away from the table, looking at everything about her and how empty her room was. Piper had nothing to lose, what more could she do than be honest with the person that had stirred something meaningful within her life?

It had been a long time since she had experienced adventure, was she willing to really let go of all of the good things?

Turning back to the table, as she put the pen to paper.

* * *

 _Alex,_

 _Words are never easy, especially not out loud. But I wanted you to know all of my thoughts as I write them down on paper and share them with you. By now I hope you are reading and willing to go on, but what I want you to know is that I don't give up on you. Since that evening in the club and the time I shared with you from then on, I've had a special feeling. While I planned for that night, I had never planned on what was to follow. I had never imagined I'd be here now, writing this and trying to get your attention to tell you how sorry I am. I often think back to us then, the first glance and then suddenly my eyes couldn't leave…_

 _I smile to myself through the pain as I write this, but I think back to how we joked about it, about how we both don't remember. I think back to the feeling… they often say you know when you know…_

 _Is it Lust, or is it Love?_

 _Alex, I know._

 _There's only one summary of how I am feeling._

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you._

 _xo,  
Piper_

* * *

Piper lay back in her bed, the comforter tangled around her legs as she tossed back and forth and struggled to get comfortable. Closing her eyes, she couldn't see past her visions of Alex and the issues that had gone unresolved. She thought of the note, the words she had wrote and how much she had put into trying to win back Alex's heart.

As she thought of her words and stirred in the bed, she lay on her back looking up to the ceiling in the silent room. Deep in thought, the bang on the door made her jump. She quickly lifted her head, her eyes wide in worry as she listened for the sound of the knock on the door again, hoping that whoever it was this late at night would just go away.

She quickly pulled on a robe as she climbed out of her bed. Tiptoeing to her door as she peered through the spyhole. Unable to see who stood in front of her, she hesitated with the door as a knock came again and she jumped back.

Realizing whoever was there would have had to gotten past lobby security, she relaxed slightly. Piper reached to unlock the door, opening it slightly until the safety chain caught. She peered her head around it. Looking in front of her, she gulped. Sliding the chain off its clasp, she opened the door further and she stepped back timidly.

"Alex."

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
_ _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster_

"I got your note."

* * *

 _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
_ _Yeah, something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah  
_ _So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
_ _The more that I know you, the more I want to_

 _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday_

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is another song on our original list, but thanks to Librarybook for the mention. It's always great to know we are on the right track.**


	7. Unsteady

**Alex responds to Piper's message by showing up on her doorstep. Is Piper strong enough to let Alex know exactly how she feels?**

Unsteady: X Ambassadors  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

"I got your note."

Piper took a step aside which allowed Alex to enter her apartment. Closing her eyes, she dropped her eyes to the floor overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotions. This wasn't just any battle but one of fear fighting with what Piper really wanted. She didn't look up; she couldn't face it. Alex's eyes were just a reminder of what they were before – in the time that Alex had told Piper how she felt. Piper bit down on her lip swallowing the cries that wanted to seep out.

Her head still shifted down, she waited for Alex to walk past her into the apartment. Then she felt it, Alex's body brush past Piper, the slight feeling of warmth yet emptiness at the same time. Piper swallowed as she lifted her head, eyes closed, scared to face what was come to her as she turned to Alex.

Piper hadn't prepared for this. As much as she wanted Alex here, she hadn't taken the time to think it through. She didn't know what she wanted to say, which words were right and which words were wrong.

Slowly, she opened her eyes choosing to look in front of her before she looked around to locate Alex. As she did, a sudden rush traveled through Piper, a burst of fear, sickness and queasiness. Alex stood in front of her, her back pressed against the wall. With her hands tucked in her pockets, she had been watching Piper and her reactions.

Their eyes locked in that moment. Green met blue. Piper looked to Alex with eyes full of sorrow that mirrored the sound of her voice, low and tearful. It was a mere representation of the pain her soul felt. "A… Al…"

Alex's eyes snapped back away from the trance. She looked up to the ceiling, all around the room like it was all new. She stood against the wall much as a person who didn't know what to do when they met someone for the first time. Her body was unresponsive to Piper. There was only so much she could take in of the familiarity of a place she had seen several times before.

Piper brushed her hands across her face wiping away the tears which threatened to fall before Alex saw them. A small sob left Piper's mouth as she tried to search for words to speak. Alex extended her arm to reach around Piper to shut the door behind them.

Alex looked to Piper. Her face straight, revealing nothing.

Piper could not resist the pull she had towards Alex. Piper flung her arms around the brunette as she held on tightly, for all she was worth. Piper nuzzled into Alex's shoulder as the tears began to fall.

 _Hold,  
_ _Hold on,  
_ _Hold onto me  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
_ _A little unsteady_

Alex quickly caught hold of Piper instinctively wrapping her arms around the blonde to support her, but reality hit back. Alex removed her arms, standing up straight so that her body now supported the additional weight. Closing her eyes, she looked across to the other wall blankly.

A catch of breath and muffled sob distracted her thoughts, glancing down to a crying Piper who held onto her tighter than she had ever done before. Alex closed her eyes reacting to the silent plea.

 _Hold,  
_ _Hold on,  
_ _Hold onto me  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
_ _A little unsteady_

Alex gave in and placed her arms lightly around Piper's frail body, just enough to let Piper know she was there, but not enough for it to be a hug she knew Piper would want. From Piper's perspective, it appeared to be enough as she nuzzled deeper into Alex's body.

Piper's muffled voice was faint. "Thank you… Thank you Alex."

Alex gulped, her hand just brushing Piper's back only slightly. She closed her eyes, stopping just short of leaning further into Piper's touch. Alex fought to keep this strong and tough demeanor she had started with.

"I'm so happy to see you Al… I've missed you so much."

With every sentence, Alex found herself holding on that little bit tighter. Piper's arms squeeze further around her. Piper lifted her head up to rest her chin on Alex's shoulder. "I've been so alone without you."

 _Mama, come here  
_ _Approach, appear  
_ _Daddy, I'm alone  
_ _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

The catch in Alex's breath signified her break in composure as she pulled Piper in tightly. She rested her head on top of Piper's, her nose nuzzling into her hair. In that moment all that mattered… was Piper.

As it dawned on her what was happening, Alex released her hold and pushed Piper back slightly as they broke the hug. Alex had yet to speak. Piper's eyes scanned Alex's face for any emotion, seeking a reason for the sudden change.

But Alex didn't give. Piper's mouth was suddenly dry as she felt the emotions bubbling within her. She looked down to Alex's hands pressed against the wall. Noting that she was uncomfortable, unsteady on her feet Piper motioned for Alex to follow her to the couch.

Piper stepped aside allowing Alex to take a seat before she did.

As Alex took her normal seat, Piper felt a bit of hope. But now certainly wasn't the time to smile as she took a seat beside Alex. Piper left a respectful distance between their bodies. The silence between them was awkward for the first time. Through the corner of her eye, Piper watched Alex who sat on the edge of the couch. Alex was leaned forward, attention on something in front of her.

* * *

Piper could not stand the quietness, the stillness of the room. Her hand reached out for Alex's. Piper brushed a finger against Alex's skin. She moved closer and grasped both of Alex's hands in her own. She caressed Alex's skin, as she raised Alex's hand to her mouth to gently kiss it.

Piper watched Alex the entire time for some type of reaction, any type of reaction. Alex did not pull her hand away, and Piper used this time to simply feel the touch she had missed so much.

 _If you love me, don't let go  
_ _If you love me, don't let go_

Lowering Alex's hand, she continued to play with her fingers. With light strokes, she focused her eyes on the movement. "You have every rights to feel the way you do Alex, to react how you have…" She took Alex's hand, holding her fingers within hers, her thumb brushing across her wrist. "I get it. I know that you're upset with me… but…"

Piper gulped. Battling for her words through the ache she was feeling. Her hands still playing with Alex's. Her eyes staring down at the action. Hesitant to continue, she plucked up the courage to look up. At Alex, and then to the side of her. "But… you're here Alex. That tells me something and…."

Piper took in a breath. Composing herself as she steadied her breath, and her shaky voice. Alex sat and watched all of Piper's emotion silently. The only indication Alex was listening was found in her eyes. Her eyes searched Piper's, willing her to go on.

Piper paused. Allowing herself a moment, "…and I hope you're willing to hear me out."

 _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

"I haven't been honest… with myself, or… or with you Alex."

* * *

Alex withdrew her hands from Piper's, placing them on her knees as she turned her body away. Alex brushed her hand through her hair as they again sat in silence at Piper's admission. Not sure if she should continue, Piper sniffled, her voice barely audible as she interrupted the awkwardness. A small, tearful voice peering up from beside Alex, who just continued to look elsewhere but beside her.

"I've tried Alex… I have tried the whole relationship thing before; it wasn't for me."

Alex's head didn't move, she still sat emotionless. Piper looked towards her noting the lack of response. The pain stretched through her. She was making a bigger hole for herself and now there was no way out of it.

Her voice continuing as she lowered her head to her hands. Gulping.

"All of my life… I've been surrounded by paparazzi."

A mock laugh escaped Alex's mouth; she finally turned to look at Piper, then back in front of her, shaking her head at Piper's words. Agitated at the situation, she raised her voice before Piper could continue. Her response was quick and witty. "You chose that life yourself Piper."

Piper lifted her head, looking at Alex. She frowned. Her pain turning to anger, growing frustrated that Alex had been so quick to judge what she was saying. She stared to Alex. The response escaping her mouth almost immediately. "It wasn't a decision that came easy for me Alex…"

Alex jumped from her seat. Looking around at Piper. "You want me to take fucking pity on you for the decisions you made Piper?! I'm here because you asked me, not because I chose to – remember you're the one that pushed me away."

Alex paced back and forth the room, running her hands through her hair. Breathing deeply, she tried steady herself and calm her anger.

"Al…" Piper took in a deep breath. Her voice low. She looked up and watched as Alex paced the room. Avoiding looking at Alex, Piper searched for her words, stumbling whilst battling with the emotion and fear. " I-I don't want sympathy. I'm trying to explain myself. It's not something that comes easy and I don't know how to tell you without being weak…"

Alex's back was turned from Piper. She crossed her arms, tossed her head back and laughed to herself.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Piper's head dropped as she realized what she had just admitted. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. The tears fell as her arms hugged her frame tighter. She ignored Alex's presence and allowed herself to cry out loud at the pain as she finally accepting that she was weak. She bared this side of herself to Alex, showing her what she could never put into words. Piper couldn't talk anymore and simply turned her body into the couch.

 _Mama, come here  
_ _Approach, appear  
_ _Daddy, I'm alone  
_ _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

Alex turned to look at Piper. Not convinced by what she was seeing, she arched her eyebrows.

"You asked me here Piper. You can't go your whole life running away from awkward situations. You owe it to me to face it this time."

Piper bit down on her lip, turning to her back to try and steady herself from flipping off the couch. "You aren't living in this career Alex. You don't understand, you can't relate to the feeling…"

Piper looked to Alex who had turned back away from Alex again, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She watched Alex, waiting for something. When Alex's turned back around, she moved to pick up her things. Piper watched Alex pull on her jacket.

Disappointment was etched on Alex's face. She turned to Piper, stopping midway.

"No. I take pride in who I am Piper. I'm proud of where I've come in life and no one is going to come along and change that. It takes a lot for me to give. I gave to you; you took advantage. Do you think because you're Piper Chapman, the badass player, you can be like this?"

"What a fucking great headline that would make for you… imagine the money you'd pull in from it uh? Because we both know what this is about." She zipped up her jacket and walked past Piper to the door.

"Alex… please. Stop." Piper jumped from her feet following Alex towards the door. "No. I don't. You don't understand that I don't want that…"

Alex stopped at the door, her hand on the lock.

Piper dropped her voice, took another step forward and struggled to swallow her sobs. "I don't want **your** life to be dragged into the public eye because of who I am. I'm scared Alex… scared of what this will do to you, to us."

Alex dropped her head. She didn't unlock the door but seemed to be contemplating Piper's words. Piper watched on. The tears falling. But her heart pleading.

"I've struggled Al… from the first leap into this life and adapting. I've never adjusted… everything about me is in the public eye…"

Piper's voice softened. She closed her eyes and thought about the words she needed to say. Taking a breath, she opened them to look directly at Alex.

"I finally realized I found something I wanted, that maybe I **could** have a relationship. But I can't do that to you Alex. Because like you said, this life was my choice, not yours."

Alex's body shifted slightly at the words which encouraged Piper to continue. "I had to stop myself. I had to stop myself **for you**."

The reality was too much for Piper as she felt her words were not resonating with Alex.

"You did **what** for me Piper?"

"I put your needs before mine Alex. I have to do what is right for you… and not for me. I don't want you to have to live this life."

Piper had said all that she could in that moment, revealed more than she had wanted for the sake of hope, and hoped that something in her words could pull Alex back to her.

"Pipes..."

"I finally had something worth keeping Alex. Something that was precious, and… and I couldn't be selfish. So I have to be cruel to be kind."

Falling to her knees, Piper allowed the weight of her body to fall back against the wall using it for support. "I have to protect you. I have to." Piper was completely defeated.

* * *

Alex walked from the door. Swallowing the lump in her own throat, she carefully approached Piper. She had to be sure she understood what Piper was saying. Through Piper's tears and frantic behavior, Alex had to be absolutely certain.

"Hey." She crouched in front of Piper and reached out to touch her. Alex moved a strand of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. She kept her voice soft, barely above a whisper. "Piper."

"You say you are protecting me, but you didn't stop to ask me if I need to be protected. Or even wanted to be protected." Alex moved her body to sit beside Piper, wrapping her arm around her. She pulled Piper's head to her shoulder. "I have been here for you Piper, here for you to confide in me. All this anguish, you've put yourself through this pain without talking to me."

Piper reacted to the touch. Leaning onto Alex, trying to steadying her breathing as she listened to the condolence from Alex. They stayed like that for a moment. Both women seeking reassurance from each other after so long apart by simple closeness.

Alex turned her head down to Piper and placed her hand on Piper's face guiding her to look up. As she did. Alex looked directly into Piper's wet eyes and brushed away the tears with her thumb.

"I don't need protecting Pipes. The paparazzi, the limelight, the fans… none of that bothers me."

Piper looked at Alex. Holding her gaze, she reached out to place her hand on Alex's face. She searched Alex's eyes for answers. Feeling the guilt as a memory hit back at her, Piper pulled back from the touch. She looked to Alex, for something, anything that told Piper that Alex was feeling the way she had before, feeling those few words that had been spoken.

Piper had to know if Alex still felt that way, that the words before had not been a fluke. "Al. Tell me. Tell me again."

"Piper…"

"Alex please." Piper pleaded. "Tell me again."

She turned to look down to Piper. "Piper. You don't have to be scared anymore. It's not something we need to discuss anymore. Everything will be back to normal in its due time."

 _Mother, I know  
_ _That you're tired of being alone  
_ _Dad, I know you're trying  
_ _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _But if you love me, don't let go  
_ _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

Alex pulled Piper up and guided her back to the couch. She placed an arm around Piper's shoulders and pulled her close as they both fell back into the couch. Piper spoke again. "Alex, I would never want you to feel forced into saying anything, especially something of this nature."

Alex tightened her arm around Piper's shoulder as the pair lay in silence. Eventually Alex swung her legs up to lay on the couch, pulling Piper to spoon in front of her. She twirled Piper's hair around her fingers as she occasionally kissed Piper on the back of her head.

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
_ _A little unsteady  
_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
_ _'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
_ _A little unsteady_

* * *

Piper started as she woke up suddenly. The light in the room was waning. Piper realized that she had fallen asleep with Alex's arms wrapped around her and was delighted to feel Alex's presence. Alex was still here. Maybe she had a chance after all.

Slowly Piper wiggled her way to turn over to face a still sleeping Alex. She traced Alex's facial features with a single finger and lightly kissed her lips. Piper's chest was filled with so much adoration for the dark haired enigma laying on her couch.

Watching Alex sleep was comforting. The fact that Alex showed up after receiving Piper's note spoke volumes. That they had been able to talk through some issues meant even more to Piper. She moved forward again and kissed Alex's cheek.

Piper had so wanted to fall asleep hearing Alex's declarations with fresh ears. However, Alex seemed hesitant and Piper didn't push. Piper couldn't quite reach far enough back to place her mouth next to Alex's ear. Nonetheless she finally whispered, "Alex Vause… I love you, too."

Alex's arms tightened around Piper as her face broke into a huge smile.

 _But if you love me, don't let go  
_ _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

* * *

 **A/N: Happy post-Thanksgiving to our U.S. readers. We decided to push out some updates this week just in case some of you were off of work or in need of a break from the throngs of people!**

 **We have a couple of fun chapters possibly ahead and are still searching for some songs. You know the kind – with a kick ass beat and incredible lyrics. We will try to keep the story line going as much as possible.**


	8. Heathens

Piper goes to an underground poker game with Alex and ends up being a player… in more ways than one.

 _Heathens_ – Twenty One Pilots  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to go with me **this** time." Alex was trying to avoid a tense situation that had been brewing between the two since Piper had suddenly decided she wanted to join Alex and her circle of friends at the poker game this evening. Alex sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her boots. Trying her hardest to put Piper off going, Alex turned over her shoulder to look to her girlfriend finishing up in the closet. Her back was turned to Alex's.

There was no denying that she wasn't ashamed to take Piper with her; Alex knew she was lucky. Piper was drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't made for nights such as this. She was, well, she was Piper, one of the most sought after models in New York City. Her eyes ran up and down Piper's slim figure before turning her attention back to her boots. "You don't know the types of people who will be there."

"That's the problem Alex. I don't know your friends. Sometimes I feel I don't even know you." Piper adjusted her hair, turning around to Alex taking a glance at herself in the mirror. "I'm tired of the 'who is Alex Vause' game. 'Where does Alex Vause go every third Saturday of the month' game." Piper was exasperated at the challenge of getting to know Alex as both women had agreed when they had finally entered a relationship.

"I told you Piper. It's just a poker game with friends. Some are from my past. Some are from my now. And some of them are… how do you say… not so nice people. Please? Just let me do this. I don't ask for much." Alex was trying to keep the pleading out of her voice.

Piper stepped out of the closet and walked over to Alex. "Neither do I." She was adamant about getting her own way.

Placing her legs either side of one of Alex's, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's necks. Lowering her body down onto Alex's lap, pressing her core into Alex's thigh. She placed teasing kisses on her neck, running her teeth down Alex's skin. Coming up to kiss Alex on the lips as she pulled back. Looking at Alex with a sultry look trying her might to show Alex what she would be missing if she didn't let her go.

Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Piper from atop of her, looking Piper up and down. She had definitely changed her appearance in preparation to go with Alex tonight. Her long blonde hair was tucked under a short brown wig. She wore ripped, faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off over a ratty old t-shirt. Piper slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses. Biting down on her lip, she narrowed her eyes at Alex and arched her eyebrow. "How do I look?"

"Shifty. But hardly recognizable." Alex sighed. Pulling herself up exiting the bedroom. It was then Piper knew that Alex was going to allow her to go. Smiling behind Alex's back, she followed Alex's footsteps. Donning one of Alex's old, cracking leather jackets, the pair readied to leave the flat.

* * *

Alex parked a few blocks away, and they walked to the darkened, crumbling brick building with its boarded up windows. "Last chance to back out Pipes."

Piper shook her head. Spanking Alex on the butt, pushing her towards the door. "Nope. Let's go play some poker."

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

"You can't be shocked or show fear at **anything** you see Pipes. I mean it. This is a serious game."

Piper scoffed. "I said, 'let's go'."

Alex opened the first door. Quickly looking back towards Piper, who simply nodded her head encouraging Alex to continue. She took in a deep breath before opening the second inner door which lead into the cloak room. Nodding to the bouncer, Alex she reached into the waistband of her jeans and pulled out a small Glock, ejected the clip and cleared the chamber. She turned the gun around and handed it to the bouncer who deposited it into a container, locked it, and handed Alex a numbered key. Alex turned her head to Piper waiting for a reaction which never came.

The bouncer turned to Piper and held out his hand. Alex grasped Piper's elbow to pull her away but was stopped when Piper held out her hand to halt Alex. She bent down and pulled a small, pearl handled revolver from her boot. Emptying the rounds, she handed her weapon to the bouncer as well and collected her key. She turned to Alex with a wink. Alex's eyebrow arched in surprise.

 _Welcome to the room of people  
_ _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
_ _Docked away  
_ _Just because we check the guns at the door  
_ _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

As the couple made their way into the game room, they stopped at the bar to get drinks before being shown their places at the table. Alex leaned down, her hand placed on the small of Piper's back, teeth grazing Pipers ear as she ran her warm breath across her skin. She spoke quietly. "My, my, my aren't you a woman of many surprises Ms. Chapman?"

Piper placed her hand through the crook of Alex's arm sweetly. "So Alex, are you ready to tell me a little more about you and your _friends_?" Alex held out Piper's chair as the two settled into their seats next to each other. She placed her hand on Piper's thigh, leaning into her. Alex quietly whispered a bit about the other women's backgrounds to her girlfriend.

 _You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
_ _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you  
_ _You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?  
_ _But after all I've said, please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_

Hands were placed upon Piper's shoulders, her body jumped and a gasp escaped her mouth. She tensed, scared to turn around and look what was behind her. A low chuckle emitted from the woman standing behind her. "Relax darling. I don't bite." The woman had a heavy Russian accent and deep red hair. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Reznikov but you can call me Red. This is my poker game. I'm glad you could join us. I'm sure your friend Vause here has given you a run-down of what to expect. Heed her advice blondie. She's very smart that Vause." With this, Red left as quickly as she appeared.

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
_ _They say newcomers have a certain smell  
_ _Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
_

 _They say they can smell your intentions  
_ _You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you  
_ _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
_ _You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

* * *

If Alex was shocked at Piper's firearm, she was even more stunned when Piper pulled out a banded stack of money for buy in at a seat at the table. "I hope you know what you are doing Pipes. This is a **serious** game."

It wasn't long before the game started. There were two tables of six players each. Piper raised her hand to adjust her sunglasses. Her eyes scanned those seated around the table. She decided to keep the sunglasses on to mask her poker tells and watching other players. She found it hard to believe the backgrounds Alex had shared for some of them.

The shades allowed her to people watch. A wild haired woman across from Alex apparently was a former high dollar thief who stole to support a drug habit. A rather large woman in a wife beater at the other table who used to run a big gambling ring before the Russians came into town. The older woman to her left had spent time in Litchfield for murder before earning early release for ratting out a drug runner within prison. _I didn't know murderers were even eligible for early release._ Piper's mind was running wild.

Despite her poker skills being rough from lack of use over the years, Piper quickly warmed up and felt she was holding her own among the group of regular players. Time was moving along rather quickly, and before she knew it, it was time for a break. Players filled plates with food as workers combined the remaining players chips to the final table. Alex stood, placed a hand on Piper's back and guided her to the bar where some of her 'friends' stood.

The wild haired woman was quite loud, obnoxious even. "So if this isn't the famous 'Piper'?" Alex tensed up as she pulled Piper into her side. "I'm surprised they let you in with this riff raff." She motioned to Alex with her cigarette as it trailed smoke around in the air. "I'm Nicky." She outstretched her hand, moving closer into Piper's face. "You know I'm her supplier, right?" Piper tried to tamp down her reaction. Quickly adjusting the frown on her face behind the glasses, she looked round to Alex.

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
_ _(Watch it)  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know  
_ _(Watch it)_

The woman burst out laughing at Piper. "Girl, I'm just kidding. The pictures Vause collected of that model she used to be hung up on… I would get them off of the photographers who hung out in front of the club in exchange for access to certain areas and for free drinks. But your reaction just now… that was priceless." Nicky winked at Piper who was still trying to hide her shock. Nicky raised her cigarette to her mouth, blew out one last breath of smoke, and walked off.

Alex visibly relaxed. "Fucker," she muttered under her breath as she turned to look at Piper. Her eyes searching for the expression on her face.

Piper eyes followed the woman walking away. Turning round to Alex, smirking, Piper smiled, placing her fingers on Alex's chin as she lowered her head towards her. Reaching to smooch Alex on the nose. "So she's the one to thank for kindling your addiction for me, eh?"

Alex arched her eyebrow pushing Piper on her arm playfully. She grinned like a schoolboy placing her hand on Piper's face kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Soon the players took their new seats, and the game began again. This time only the hard core players remained. Alex had been surprised when Piper had made it to the second round and with a considerable amount of chips left.

The players at this table lasted much longer as the chip piles in front of each player seemed to ebb and fall, except for the pile in front of Piper. Alex couldn't help to notice that the blonde's stack was steadily growing, albeit at a slow pace. But it was growing.

As minutes turned into hours, finally only three players remained – Boo, Piper, and Alex. Boo had been sweating heavily, continuously wiping herself down with a towel. She concentrated hard as she looked at the hand of cards she held. She stared hard at Piper and glanced at Alex before pushing her remaining chips to the center of the table. "All in."

Piper and Alex matched the bet and waited for Boo to show her hand. Silently she flipped her cards to the table face up. "Full house bitches, Aces over Queens." The crowd around them murmured appreciatively. Alex grimaced as she folded without revealing her hand.

Piper shook her head. "Good hand Boo. Sorry to have to do this to you." Piper silently tossed her cards on the table. There was a collective gasp from the woman standing around as they realized what had happened. Piper had just beat the second best player in the entire poker club with a four of a kind… of 2's. Alex simply stared at her girlfriend incredulously.

Piper stood, reached over the table to shake hands with Boo then raked all the chips towards her. Boo muttered under her breath. "Beginners luck." As Boo stomped from the table, Piper took the high road and just went about arranging her chips into stacks.

Red stepped in to lower the intensity level of the atmosphere. "Alex, Piper. Do you need your drinks freshened up before we start this last round? Let's take a short break." Both women nodded. After the shock of Piper's last hand had worn off, everyone settled in for the last two players to finish. Many were even making side bets on the outcome. They knew how much Alex hated to lose.

Alex's mind was running crazy. Surely by now everyone had all figured out that Piper was her girlfriend. She hoped they didn't think they were cheating in any way tonight. Alex was embarrassed that she had not talked to Piper a little more before allowing her to come tonight. She never dreamed Piper would be such a card shark or even that she'd play.

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
_ _They say newcomers have a certain smell  
_ _Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
_ _They say they can smell your intentions_

After two hands, Alex and Piper were fairly evenly matched. Alex had been watching Piper all night trying to learn her tells. Everyone had them and surely she would be able to figure out the woman she slept with every night.

As these cards were dealt, Piper's body seemed to stiffen. Alex smirked to herself. She made her bet then threw out two cards for replacement. Piper matched the bet and called for one card. Alex decided it was now or never.

"Let's end this bitch. All in." She pushed her entire stack of chips towards the center of the table. Piper silently did the same and waited for Alex to reveal. A sneer came across Alex's face as she tossed down her cards. Straight flush. A roar went up as everyone clapped and cheered. This hand was turning out even more high powered than the last. Alex reached for the chips. Everyone expected Piper to fold by tossing her cards face down. Instead, Piper sat calmly and reordered her cards.

"Wait." Piper halted Alex from touching the poker chips prematurely. "Sorry babe." Piper smiled sweetly and laid down her cards one at a time. Ten of Spades. Jack of Spades. Queen of Spades. King of Spades… she then placed the last card face down. "Are you feeling lucky enough for a side bet?" Alex's eyes had widened. The way Piper had been playing, there was no way in hell she was taking that side bet.

Piper paused then stood up. With a fingernail, she flicked over the fifth and final card.

Nicky screamed from behind her. "ROYAL FLUSH. The bitch drew into a royal flush." Everyone went wild and began shaking Piper and patting her on the back. Piper paid them no mind. Her eyes fixated on Alex, giving her a sultry look. Alex was standing, looking at the cards in shock and the pile of chips between them. She was furious. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the back door. Piper quickly stood up from her seat and turned to follow her. Nicky's hand held her back. "She'll be okay. She just hates losing and she **never** loses."

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
_ _I tried to warn you just to stay away  
_ _And now they're outside ready to bust  
_ _It looks like you might be one of us_

* * *

 **JT A/N: This is the song that started it all. Each time I would hear this, I would imagine this story with a high-brow Piper beating Alex at her own game. After a month, I can finally release my favorite chapter.**

 **A/N #2: Thanks for all the excellent song selections. We are working our way through them and will fit them in where we can. At some point, we may have to drop the story line – but there are at least 15 one-shot songs that we have in our hopper thanks to the readers and R117.**

 **A/N #3: A special thanks to Librarybook and FFChik as well as the guests for their latest reviews. Now to the guest who asked the scientific question… Really? Is there such as thing as too much smut. Ha ha ha … So – to answer that question – DJ Pipes says there shall be no veto of smut.**


	9. Still Falling for You

**Alex is livid at getting beat at her own game. Will she let her emotions get the best of her?**

 _Still Falling for You_ : Ellie Goulding  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Alex was beyond livid as she slammed past the guard posted at the back door to the building in which Red held the monthly poker games. She caught him off guard as she body checked him into the wall and rushed out into the cold. The chill of the outside air halted her as she stood, thinking about what had just happened.

She had lost at the game, her game. She _never_ lost. Well she can no longer say _never_. Piper had accused her of not knowing who _she_ is, but maybe Alex didn't know who _Piper_ was. Or at least she didn't know Piper as well as she thought she did. How the fuck did a _model_ beat her at poker?

Alex realized she was shivering and pulled on her jacket. She thought about just walking around the building to retrieve her car and head home. Then again, there was no way she would honestly feel right about leaving Piper despite how angry she was at the moment. Not to mention, her Glock was still in the check-room. Alex allowed the cold air to clear her mind and calm her nerves.

When she walked back in the back door, the guard she had slammed glared at her. But he knew who she was and didn't dare to say anything. She stepped through the rear area and back into the room. All eyes fell to Alex but nobody dared to speak. The excited commotion had died down somewhat, and the other players were milling around finishing their drinks before they made their leave vowing to return the next month.

Despite several of her friends trying to talk to her, Alex remained silent as she walked to stand slightly behind Piper, at her elbow. Alex could tell that Red was energized by the events of the evening. She pressed a bulging bank bag into Piper's hands. "You did good blondie. I'm impressed. You've earned a permanent place at my tables."

Alex scoffed but said nothing. She took Piper by the arm and guided her towards the door. "Let's go," Alex muttered through gritted teeth. "Give me that bag."

Piper spun to look at Alex. "No. These are my winnings; I beat you fair and square."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't want your money Piper. I just don't want you jumped on the way to our car. Let me take it until we get you home safely. You wouldn't allow Mike to come, so … well… just let me take care of this for you." Piper frowned as she handed over her winnings for Alex to tuck away.

Both women retrieved their weapons from the cloak room and made it to the car without incident. Then again, nobody in their right mind would mess with Alex.

* * *

When Alex pulled up to Piper's building, she stopped the car at the curb. Piper looked at her strangely. "Ummm aren't you coming up?"

"No." Alex withdrew a one-hundred-dollar bill from the bank bag and zipped it back up. She reached over and tucked the bag within Piper's jacket beneath her arm. "Keep your arm down, hold it down tight against your side." Alex got out and motioned for a bellman to come over.

She motioned for Piper to get out of the car. Alex pressed the folded bill into the bellman's hand. "Please walk Ms. Chapman all the way to her door. Don't leave until you hear her lock it behind you."

Piper spoke up. "Al?"

"I'll talk to you later Pipes."

Alex watched Piper being escorted into the building and towards the elevators. She leaned her head against the steering wheel as she finally let the pain rush into her chest. Letting Piper go up alone was hard, but Alex couldn't be with her tonight. She had to get her own head in order.

* * *

Alex's apartment felt completely and utterly empty without Piper's presence. She collapsed on the couch, burying her face in her hands as she propped her elbows on her knees. Was Boo right in thinking that tonight had been all beginner's luck? Or was Piper really _that_ good at poker.

After several hours and half a bottle of whiskey later, Alex still didn't know. Alex stripped off her clothes and stood in the shower trying to shock her system. The ice cold water ran over her skin and at least sobered up her mind. After toweling off, she wrapped herself in her big, fluffy robe and returned to the couch. Thinking. About Piper.

Despite having some time and distance from the situation, Alex still couldn't figure out why she was so upset about the situation. She had gotten beat. It didn't happen often, but it happened. She needed to get over it. And she certainly didn't need to punish Piper for outplaying her.

Alex grabbed her phone and thumbed out a text.

[Sorry Pipes. Are you still up? May I come over? ~A]

Alex held her breath as she waited for the response which actually came fairly quickly.

[Yes ~P]

Alex knew that despite her cold shower, driving wouldn't be smart after the booze she had drank so she hailed a cab outside her complex. As she settled in for the drive, her mind floated back to Piper. To her feelings.

 _Fire and ice  
_ _This love is like fire and ice  
_ _This love is like rain and blue skies  
_ _This love is like sun on the rise  
_ _This love got me rolling the dice_

Alex could easily define the ups and downs in her and Piper's relationship. The pendulum always seemed to swing from one extreme to the other. Perhaps it was because of the love… the passion…

 _Don't let me lose  
_ _Still falling for you  
_ _Still falling for you_

* * *

Alex threw some cash at the cab driver and raced up the steps to Piper's condo, through the doors, and to the elevator. She swiped her key card for access to Piper's floor and jabbed at the button. Alex's foot nervously jiggled as waited for the elevator to arrive to its designation.

Soon, she was knocking on Piper's door. As Piper answered, Alex didn't speak. She rushed in, closed and locked the door behind her and pressed her lips against Piper's who was shocked. The last she knew – Alex was livid at her.

Piper went to speak but was silenced by Alex kissing her. Keeping their mouths pressed together, Alex bent her knees slightly, wrapped her arms around Piper's torso and picked her up. Alex slowly made her way back to Piper's couch and deposited her gently and crawled on top of her. With this, the kiss broke as the women looked at each other.

"Well…" Piper was breathless. "Okay, what was that?"

"An apology?" Alex grinned at Piper. "I was a dick. I hate losing more than _anything_ in the world."

"So why are you here? If you hate losing?"

"Because," Alex grinned. She kissed Piper on the cheek. "I realized that I was being stupid and a pouty, insolent child. Yeah, you got the better of me tonight. But that's okay. I love you. And worse than losing a childish poker game… would be losing you." Alex kissed Piper's lips gently, less frantic this time. "Forgive me?"

Piper looked at Alex with sultry eyes. She looked as though she was in deep thought. "Can I think on that?" Alex was momentarily shocked until she realized that Piper was being coy. Piper took one finger and pushed Alex away from her and retreated to her bedroom, closing the door.

Alex was at a loss as what to do so she stood there.

* * *

Alex knocked on the bedroom door lightly once, then a second time but this time her knock slightly harder. She moved her hand to the door handle and slowly pushed it down. She opened the door only slightly. Alex peered around the door, her eyes seeing the figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Piper seemed oblivious to the presence at the door as she sat silently on the bed.

Alex stood, watching Piper waiting for a reaction. Maybe Piper's earlier look was not one of teasing after all. When nothing happened, Alex slowly stepped in, closed the door and pushed her back against it.

The room was silent and Piper didn't shift, not even a bit. Alex's gaze fixated on her girlfriend. Alex knew her earlier childish behavior probably pissed Piper off so she made her mind up to convince Piper she deserved her forgiveness. Alex bit down on her lip as her tongue ran across her lower lip. She moved slowly across the floor on her tiptoes. Her feet lead to Piper on the other side of the bed. One knee up, the second following, she quietly crept up behind Piper.

 _And just like that  
_ _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel  
_ _You are all for me  
_ _I'm in  
_ _And just like that_

Placing her cold hands on Piper's shoulders, Piper flinched at the sudden contact. Alex slowly circled her thumb into the backs of Piper's shoulders, massaging her tensed body. As the tension gradually melted from Piper's body, Alex ran a single digit across the back of Piper's neck, moving aside her hair as she placed soft kisses on the back of Piper's neck.

Tilting her head, Alex left a trail of kisses further around. She sucked on Piper's neck and ran her tongue behind Piper's ear, nipping at the top of it. Her open mouth trailed to Piper's ear. Low and sultry, Alex used her deep husky voice to send vibrations through Piper's body. "Someone's been a very bad girl, keeping mad skills from her girlfriend."

 _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel  
_ _You are all for me  
_ _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
_ _I'm still falling for you_

Alex pulled Piper's body back flush against hers as she continued her kisses. She continued her caresses on Piper's shoulders as she slipped two fingers beneath the straps of Piper's bra. Hooking the material with two fingers, she pushed down the straps. Pressing her mouth back against Piper's skin, she allowed her breath to linger on the back of Piper's neck. Alex whispered through a warm breath that sent shudders through Piper's skin. "A naughty girl deserves to be punished."

Alex ran her hands up and down Piper's arms, shifting Piper's body so that Alex could straddle her, knees on either side. The women locked eyes, holding contact as Alex started to move her body down Piper's. Alex pressed her core against Piper's leg, her hips moving me back and forth, grinding. "Tell me Piper…"

Alex pushed two fingers beneath the thin strapped material again to push the straps down off Piper's shoulders as she brushed her mouth against the newly revealed skin. Grazing Piper's shoulder with her teeth, Alex used her tongue to sooth the area. Pulling back, she ran her hands up and down Piper's body. Keeping her eyes locked on Piper's, she pushed her hands beneath the material. Squeezing firmly on Piper's breasts. "Tell me Piper, do you like it hard?"

Alex dipped her head down. Her mouth bit down on Piper's shoulder as Piper's breath caught, her back arching as she pushed her breasts further into Alex's touch. Alex tongue soothed the area and she placed delicate kisses around the area. Lifting her head, her eyes dark and sultry locked with Piper's crystal clear blue eyes. "Do you like it slow?"

Alex moved her thumb under the lace material to slightly tease Piper's nipple. She drew around the area, teasing the puckered nipple between her fingers. Her free hand ran down Piper's body. Alex's mouth connected back with Piper's neck, her core still grinding against Piper's thigh. She lifted then hovered her center above Piper's. "On top?" Piper lifted slightly and Alex placed her hand on Piper's shoulder to push her back firmly against the mattress.

Piper's eyes darkened as Alex did not release her gaze. She crawled up Piper's body, positing herself on all fours, her body towering over Piper's. She gently brushed her mouth against Piper's ear again and whispered. "Or from below?"

Her hands brushed the material that hid her torso aside and ran her tongue up Piper's neck to her lips. "Tongue." Her hands ran between Piper's breasts, stroking lines up and down her torso. "Or slender digits."

"How is a naughty girl to be punished?" She lowered her body into Piper's. She arched her back as she moved her head, running her chin down Piper's torso, stopping at her hips. "Tell me Piper…"

Piper opened her mouth to speak only to be hushed as Piper placed her finger on her lips. She moved back up to kiss Piper softly on the lips. She parted her mouth, brushing her tongue against Piper's lips, teasingly. Piper goes to speak again and Alex again simply hushes her with another kiss, more firm this time, building the passion of the kiss.

Piper's hand wrapped in Alex's hair. She took a moment to catch her breath, opening her eyes to Alex's.

 _Brighter than gold  
_ _This love shining brighter than gold  
_ _This love is like letters in bold  
_ _This love is like out of control  
_ _This love is never growing old  
_ _You make it new  
_ _Still falling for you  
_ _Still falling for you_

"Tell you? Tell you how a model beat your ass in poker? Because I'm a naughty girl, that's how." Piper smiled. Laughing against Alex's skin, she shook her head. Alex had control for just those few moments before, but not now. Piper bit Alex's skin. She moved her hand down to Alex's jeans. "Off," she demanded.

As Alex wriggled out of her clothes, Piper took advantage of the time to finish shedding hers. "Let the naughty girl show you how it's done." Piper quickly pulled Alex's now naked body against hers with her legs and pushed a single digit against Alex's clit. Alex moaned as Piper ran her finger between the folds and gathered the building wetness at Alex's middle.

Piper pulled her finger away and brought it to her mouth. She ran her tongue across the wetness and then sucked at Alex's juices. She savored the lingering taste of Alex. Grinning to Alex, she moved above to hover above Alex as she tried to reach up and kiss Piper on the lips. But Piper decided it was payback for Alex's earlier teasing. She moved away from Alex slightly, her own tongue teasing her lips. Through slitted eyes, Alex looked at Piper who allowed Alex a brief taste of her own self through a brush of lips.

Piper moved her lips back to Alex's neck. Trailing kisses down Alex's body, Piper stopped short of Alex's breasts. It was at that moment that Alex knew that she had a complete _lack_ of control as Piper held all the power. And that Alex had been forgiven.

Piper wrapped her mouth around one of Alex's nipples and sucked. Alex gasped and pushed further up into Piper encouragingly. Piper's hands lightly stroked Alex's other breast, slightly tweaking the nipple between her fingers. Piper was quite aware of Alex's penchant for breast play. Piper moved her mouth off Alex's nipple and sucked down, making a dark mark, owning what was hers. She looked up to Alex from her position. Alex's head was lolled back in oblivion. Piper pressed her leg against Alex's core again and was rewarded with dampness. She smiled.

Traveling back down, Piper placed her hand on Alex's torso. "Tell me… am I being a good girl now Alex?"

"Pipes." Alex could do nothing more than squeak out a single word with her moan.

 _It took us a while  
_ _Because we were young and unsure  
_ _With love on the line  
_ _What if we both would need more  
_ _But all your flaws and scars are mine  
_ _Still falling for you_

"Shhh." Her slender fingers ran inside of Alex's thigh, slowly venturing towards Alex's wetness. She adjusted her body as Alex spread her legs for better positioning. Alex's head lifted and dark eyes peered down towards Piper who simply smiled. "Let me take care of you Al."

 _Still falling for you  
_ _Still falling for you_

* * *

Alex's body fell back against the bed, her arm thrown back behind her. She extended her other hand to Piper's head. Piper's eyes flicked up and watched as Alex relaxed and gave way to Piper and her dominance.

Piper's finger again found Alex's clit as she gently teased, making only a light brushing contact. The slight circles were tormenting. Keeping her finger in constant motion, Piper ducked her head down to kiss the inside of Alex's thigh. She again sucked, marking her territory along Alex's bikini line.

She continued her slow circular motions. Light contact, moving back to spread Alex's folds and further extend her access to Alex's entrance. Piper's mouth ventured closer, the tip of her tongue teased the entrance.

With a deep inhale, Piper took in Alex's scent. Piper could feel herself getting moist as her fingers moved to gather Alex's wetness to her lips. "mmhmmm."

 _And just like that  
_ _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel  
_ _You are all for me_

She held her contact with Alex. Her tongue ran back and forth, teasing the folds. Piper outlined Alex's entrance and ventured in with the tip of her tongue. Pushing against the walls, Piper applied pressure with her tongue and started to work within. Piper picked up her pace as Alex's grip closed tighter onto her head, pulling it in as she bucked her hips driving Piper's tongue further in. Alex was demanding for more. Then… Piper stopped.

Despite Alex's cries, Piper withdrew her tongue and made her way back to Alex's clit. Alex's ragged breaths calmed as Piper again made light circles then sucked her clit into her mouth. Repeating her motions caused Alex's building tension to grow. Alex again pulled Piper's head into her crotch. Piper rejected and

Light circles around the area. She sucked Alex's clit into her mouth. She continued with easy motions against the spot as Alex tried to apply more pressure. But Piper rejected. Light, and slow strokes. Delicate flicks, and gentle circling. She needed Alex to want.

Slowly but surely.

Alex's eyes closed as she again relaxed into the teasing. Piper picked up her pace, her tongue applying more pressure. She extended her hand towards Alex's breast, mirroring the circling movement on her nipple as Alex's need built.

As Alex moaned in pleasure, Piper withdrew her hand from Alex's breast. She ran her hand down Alex's body across her thighs. Keeping her tongue in motion, Piper slid two fingers inside Alex.

 _I'm in  
_ _And just like that  
_ _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel_

Moving in and out of Alex slowly, Piper pressed deep. Building her pace she pushed in and out, matching the rhythm of her tongue. Pumping in and out, she curled her fingers up to press against Alex's g-spot. Alex's body shuddered as Piper slid in a third finger. Picking up the momentum, her fingers brushed Alex's walls. Pleasure against her spot, her tongue flicking her clit.

 _You are all for me  
_ _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
_ _I'm still falling for you_

Her hands moved in and out of Alex faster and harder. Bringing her body to its climax, as Alex's back arched, she finally let go with a deep, guttural moan. The sound of her orgasm filled the silence of the room. Piper slowed down her movements as she brought Alex's body back down. As Alex stilled, Piper slowly withdrew her fingers and made her way back up to crash her body atop of Alex's. Steadying themselves, the sound of Alex's breathing lifted the silence in the room.

 _Falling, crash into my arms  
_ _Love you like this  
_ _Like a first kiss  
_ _Never let go_

Alex's arm wrapped around Piper's body. Brushing her hair from out of her sweaty face, she pulled Piper in tightly. She ran her fingers through Piper's hair as both women relaxed in the comfort of each other. Piper closed her eyes and embraced the touch.

 _Falling, crash into my arms  
_ _Never breaking what we got  
_ _Still falling for you  
_ _Still falling for..._

Alex finally opened her eyes and looked down to Piper's body. She caressed the skin as she took in the beauty that lay against her. Piper's eyes drifted open and she gazed at Alex. Their eyes met as a smile was shared between them. Alex's hand traced Piper's cheeks, lifting her head to kiss Piper.

"Ms. Chapman… this is just the beginning."

* * *

 _And just like that  
_ _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel  
_ _You are all for me_

 _I'm in  
_ _And just like that  
_ _All I breathe  
_ _All I feel_

 _You are all for me  
_ _All for me  
_ _And just like that  
_ _All I feel is you  
_ _All I feel is you  
_ _You are all for me  
_ _I'm still falling..._

 _And just like that  
_ _All I feel is you  
_ _All I feel is you  
_ _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
_ _I'm still falling for you_


	10. Setting the World on Fire

_Setting the World on Fire:_ Kenny Chesney Feat. P!NK  
Lyrics in _italics_

* * *

 **A/N: This story is a bit different. It's pure fluff. The overall story is more in line with the song rather than the story being interwoven. But then again who can pass up P!NK singing country?**

* * *

Piper's legs kicked in midair, Alex's strong arms held her firmly in place as she spun her around and around until both women gave way and fell dizzily on the bed. Alex turned her head to look to Piper. Her eyes searching for Piper's as she watched her girlfriend in that moment. Gathering her breath, she finally got Piper's attention. Both women looking at each other, their bodies pressed against the bed. "Piper. Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

Piper was still giddy from the spins. Grinning at Alex, she steadied her breathing slightly. "Alex, let's take a trip. Just you and me." She rolled over on top of Alex, raising her eyebrow as she smirked down to Alex. Sliding her hands up Alex's waist. She tucked her fingers into Alex's armpits, as Alex's body jumped at the contact and quickly held onto Piper's body on top of her for support.

Piper laughed. Watching Alex recover from the shock.

"Pipes." Alex warned. Piper frowned. Sliding both hands down her girlfriend's body, this time targeting Alex's belly and sides around her ribcage, her giddy self still beaming. Alex's body arched at the contact, her laughs were uncontrollable as she fleetingly lost control over body. Instinctively wriggling, she tried her hardest to slither from Piper's tickling grasp.

Rolling to her side, Alex turned back to Piper. Her thumb running attentively across Piper's chin, she brushed her girlfriend's hair away from her face tucking strands behind her ears. "Where were you thinking? A tropical island with warm sandy beaches? Ski slopes in a lodge with a roaring fireplace?"

Piper pondered her choices, Alex lay watching her girlfriend process her thoughts. Piper's face suddenly beamed, her blue eyes sparkled and grin spread from ear to ear. She adjusted herself on the bed so she could see Alex better. "Let's go to Los Angeles." She smiled to Alex, biting her lower lip as her eyes widened in excitement. "I've never gone there except for modeling jobs."

Alex mirrored Piper's expression, eyebrows arched too. Moving her hand from Piper. "LA? Interesting decision". She watched Piper's expression soften, quickly finishing her sentence. "But if that's what makes you happy, then that's what it shall be." She leaned into her girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek.

* * *

Alex's head jerked forward, the plane jolting slightly as the wheels bumped down on the runway. She opened her eyes confused by what was happening. Looking out of the window and to the side of her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Apparently Alex had missed the instructions regarding their landing and Piper had been too excited to inform her girlfriend. Piper squirmed in her seat as the aircraft taxied to the gate. Alex stretched her body as the plane crossed the tarmac. This was her first time Piper had taken a break from New York City in quite some time, but more importantly the first trip she had taken with Alex.

Piper squeezed Alex's hand as the headed to collect their luggage. Her excitement broadened as they boarded the shuttle bus that took them directly to the rental car area. With the mild weather in California at this time of year Alex had specifically requested a snazzy convertible to rent. Finishing up the paperwork, they were directed to their car. As Alex loaded the bags into the trunk, she raised her head in search of Piper to find her already happily positioned in the passenger seat. Piper was playing with the controls trying to sync her phone's Bluetooth to that of the car. Alex shook her head at how excited Piper was. She turned back to the man that had escorted them who was watching Piper as well. They both chuckled as Piper turned around and gave Alex a look that told her to hurry up.

Alex arched her eyebrow. She turned her attention back to the agent who talked her through the instructions of the soft top and how to work it. Piper looked to Alex standing outside of the car, rolling her eyes at how long it was taking for the women just to be on their way. Eventually, Alex positioned her body in the driver's seat and got the soft top down. The pair were finally on their way.

Piper cranked up the playlist she had made specifically for this trip. The pair jammed on tunes as they made the short trip to The Huntley hotel right north of the Santa Monica Pier off of the Pacific Coast Highway. As the car slowly approached the hotel, Piper turned down the music. She lifted up her sunglasses and stared in awe at the place they were staying. Everything in that moment was slow motion; Alex had chosen well. Piper's eyes drained in every inch of the beauty as their car rolled up to the doors and the women were greeted by the valet. Both women greeted the him; Alex handing over the keys to the car as they headed to check in.

Alex had booked an ocean view suite that faced the Malibu coastline. Piper immediately went to the balcony and threw open the doors to let in the cool ocean breeze. After tipping the bellman who brought up their bags, Alex closed the door behind him. Leaving the bags for later, she quickly went to join Piper. Sitting down in one of the balcony chairs next to Piper, she placed her hand on Piper's thigh as they enjoyed the view of the waves crashing against the shore. "What's first Pipes? Beach?"

Piper grinned. "Let's do the beach tomorrow. Then we'll have all day." Her head turned to Alex and her eyes were wide. "How about dinner?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. Checking the time on her phone, she chuckled at her girlfriend. "Ummm it's a little early for dinner? Remember, it's three hours earlier here than in New York."

Piper pouted, whining. "But I'm starving. How about a late lunch?" Since she had stopped modeling, her appetite was voracious yet she didn't seem to gain an ounce. "I heard about this incredible Italian restaurant called The Stinking Rose." She fluttered her eyelids at Alex with an innocent smile. "We can try it?"

Alex bit down on her lip. Holding back the eruption of laughter. "The Stinking Rose? Seriously?" Alex smirked, shaking her head towards Piper. "Ummm no."

"Come on Al. All of their dishes feature garlic. Yum." She leaned over to Alex's chair and blew into her face. "How does my breath smell?"

Alex pushed Piper back slightly. Her head still shaking. "I'll pass. What about Spanish? Jose Andres has a tapas place over by Beverly Hills. Then we can share plates and get a larger variety of food."

Piper scoffed. "If I want a larger variety, I'll just order more food."

Rolling her eyes, Alex replied. "That's the point of tapas – small bites."

* * *

The women had changed into clothing more appropriate for the central California climate, casual and unassuming, things they didn't exactly wear in New York. Alex donned faded ripped jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. Piper wore khaki capri style pants with a black tank top. She grabbed one of Alex's button downs and threw it on over the tank.

"My god. I never knew dressing down could be this comfortable."

Alex retrieved the car from valet and they took a leisurely drive to the restaurant. "Alex! Quick – pull over." Piper was pointing to a few people walking along the sidewalk in front of the shops." Piper pulled out her phone and started taking pictures.

Alex just laughed. "And just who was _that_ Piper?"

"I don't know but they might be famous." Piper cranked the music loud because the top was down yet she wanted to still feel the beats. Now she had to shake Alex's arm every time she wanted her to slow down.

So this went on, all the way to the restaurant. Alex tried moving to one of the left lanes, but Piper wouldn't have it. "Alex!" She shrieked. "Move back to the other lane. I think I just missed Taylor Lautner."

"No loss there," Alex muttered under her breath. But she appeased her girlfriend and drove in the right lane. Slowly.

Eventually they made it to the restaurant. As she pulled to the curb, Alex waved off the valet from Piper's side as she rushed around to open the door herself. She pulled Piper up out of the low car and into a smothering kiss. Tossing the keys to the valet, they headed inside.

* * *

Alex quickly knocked back her drink. Placing her glass back down on the table, she outstretched her hand to take hold of Piper's. Squeezing it gently, she looked at Piper across the table. Piper's eyes lifted from the touch of the contact; she looked back to Alex as their eyes locked together. Alex lightly pulled on Piper's hand, running her finger across her skin. She arched her eyebrow, standing from her seat as she carelessly flagged down their waiter.

Piper quickly swatted Alex. She ignored her girlfriends gesture as Alex continued to stand unbalanced at the edge of the table. She reached across for the bottle of wine between the two. Raising the bottle, she fell back down into her seat. Shaking the empty bottle in her hand, Alex raised it to her mouth drinking the final drips. Pulling the bottle from her mouth in disgust, she slammed it back on the table.

She tossed a few bills on the table, she stood to her feet, holding the table to capture her balance. They had consumed too much alcohol over their meal.

Alex stumbled, struggling to find her balance. Quickly stopping her body against the table, she looked down to Piper and burst out in laughter. A mixture of alcohol and joy had Alex feeling giddy. Pulling her body to stand behind Piper's chair, she placed her hands on Piper's shoulders. Leaning over her girlfriend as she kissed her on the neck. Piper quickly finished her drink. Pushing her chair back, Alex holding out her hand to help Piper to her feet.

Seated, Piper had some composure, unaware of how much wine she too had consumed throughout their meal. But as she stood to her feet, the rush hit her. She stumbled back as the alcohol hit her. She fell into Alex, both women in fits of laughter as their arms wrapped around each other. Alex pushed back the hair from Piper's face, kissing her girlfriend on her lips. She took hold of her hand, heading for the door as both women got their jackets and thanked the maître de.

Pushing open the door of the restaurant, Alex outstretched her arms. Ignoring the looks of those that were entering, she leaned back she felt the fresh air hit her hard. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. Leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. Both women looked at each other as their car was pulled to the curb by the valet. Piper shook her head. Alex wasn't in a state to drive, nor was Piper.

Alex stuck her head down to speak to the driver. After a brief conversation, she extracted a much larger bill and tucked it into his pocket. He assured her there was a driver service that would have her car returned to the hotel within a few hours.

Turning back round to Piper, she shouted. "Where next my lady?"

Piper's head jolted to the side, a look, then her whole body turning. Alex stood on her previous spot as she watched Piper's eyes widen. Following the direction of her girlfriend's eye, Alex squinted. Trying to make out what caught had Piper's attention. Piper started waving her hand at her girlfriend which drew Alex's eyes back towards Piper. Looking between her hand and open mouth, Alex laughed at her frantic girlfriend.

"Al! Alex!"

Alex stumbled towards Piper. Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend trying to reclaim Piper's attention. But Piper squeezed hold of her hand. Her other arm raising as she frantically waved her finger in front of her, pointing towards the crowd that was coming towards them.

"Take… Take a picture Al. Quick!"

Piper quickly pulled from Alex's hold and turned to face Alex with her back to the crowd. She waited on Alex to pull out of her phone. Glancing over her shoulder and between Alex, her excitement etching as she rushed Alex to proceed with the photo.

Alex quickly fumbled in her pocket. Raising her camera to her girlfriend, Piper smiled widely at the group of people behind her.

"Get her in the picture Al. Get her in!"

Alex frowned slightly. Not making out what Piper was talking about. She pointed the camera at Piper, who pointed her thumb back at the group for the photograph. Posing slightly, she encouraged Alex to take another photo. Quickly moving from her spot, taking Alex's hand from her phone. She pushed Alex to the place she was once standing.

Raising the phone, she snapped pictures of Alex and the people behind her. Quickly handing the phone back to Alex. Piper looked around her girlfriend. Her eyes fixated as the people come closer.

She quickly pulled back out the phone. Capturing constant images as the people walked towards her. Her jaw dropped, completely star struck. She pushed the phone into Alex's hand, walking closer to the crowd.

"It's Jodie Foster!"

Piper's voice was shaky. She walked, stopping waiting for the two women to walk closer. Alex turned in Piper's direction. Her mouth dropped open. Looking between the two women, one blonde and the then the taller darker haired woman that accompanied her.

Alex turned around in Piper's direction, looking at the two women that were indeed walking by Piper. She froze on the spot, her mouth dropping slightly open.

"Jodie! Jodie!" Alex's eyes quickly diverted back to Piper who was now waving her arms at the two women walking past her. Alex was slightly taken back, lost for words. She quickly rushed to Piper's side and joined in the chanting. Both women holding out their hands to try and get contact from "Jodie."

As the two women walked by Piper and Alex they looked to each other. Stepping further away as they turned to look at Piper and Alex. Quickly rushing past them. Looking to Piper's phone held out. The blonde woman looked to the taller, dressed in a suit and dark hair.

"Alex! Alex!"

"What?" Alex turned to look at Piper. Slightly annoyed that Piper was shouting her name whilst she tried her hardest to get a photo.

Piper's head didn't flinch. Her feet just following the two as she asked for a photo. "No. Not you. Her wife! Jodie! Alexandria!"

The two women turned back over their shoulder. Looking at Piper behind them. They turned around. Piper quickly thanking them as she asked for a photograph. The women looked between each other, laughing amongst themselves at the persistence of the drunk calling their names. They stood apart as Piper stood between them. Alex took a photograph then switched places so Piper could take hers. Both women thanked the others. As the two entered the restaurant, Piper turned to Alex and screamed. "We just met Jodie Foster!"

Alex wrapped her arms around Piper, jumping together in excitement. The sound of a beeping horn startled them. Both women turned their heads in the direction of the street, and then back to each other. Shaking their head. They embraced in an excited hug.

 _Yeah we got drunk on La Cienega Boulevard  
_ _Taking pictures of people we thought were stars_

* * *

Alex took hold of Piper's hand, and they started to walk down La Cienega Blvd taking in the surroundings as they were walking. Still high from the buzz of the earlier sighting, each of them observed every person that walked past them closely, celebrity watching. Music poured out of the various buildings as they strolled along the busy street. Looking in and out of the stores, they loosely held hands as they talked about what had just happened to them.

They stopped on the sidewalk as Piper pulled back on Alex's hand. Walking into Alex's body, her arms wrapped around her. She looked up to her girlfriend in awe, kissing Alex softly on the lips. They swayed together at the sound of the music. Piper's eyes didn't look from Alex's. She admired her girlfriend.

She brushed Alex's hair from her eyes. Tucking the strands behind her ear. A single finger running down Alex's cheek.

"Can we just keeping walking Al?"

Alex tilted her head at Piper.

Piper smiled. "You asked where next my lady."

Alex laughed at Piper as she kissed her forehead. They swayed into the street, cars passing and honking when they got a little too far out. Both drunk and careless and didn't much care what others thought. Alex twirled her girlfriend in the streets. Looking down at Piper, she kissed her lips.

"Whatever you want baby."

 _It's easy to give in to your heart  
_ _When you're drunk on La Cienega Boulevard_

They continued their stroll through the road as traffic passed them. The pair were oblivious and content in their whole little world. Alex turned to look to Piper smiling beside her. The fresh air hitting them was making her thirstier. Her hunger to keep the happiness going, she looked down to Piper.

"One condition."

Piper turned her head to Alex. Stopping at the side of the road. "Yeah?"

"We don't stop drinking."

Piper looked around her location. Her eyes glancing the traffic and falling upon a cab that had just passed them. In that moment, her eyes widened. She turned back to Alex. Nodding her head. "To the Abbey we go!"

* * *

The taxi pulled up at the curb. Both women climbing out of the car as they looked to the outside seating. They were fairly early as the party was only just starting. While the crowd was busy, many people were just now arriving. Alex looked down to Piper as the music played loudly out of the speakers. Her head going at the beat of the music. Piper looked to Alex, mirroring her actions. Both women dancing at the side of the road.

Piper looked down to Alex's t-shirt. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her into the bar.

 _When the song comin' out of the speakers  
_ _Was the band that you had on your t-shirt_

Alex instantly started dancing as they threaded their way through the crowd to the dance floor. As soon as they hit the dance floor, Alex let go, dancing in full swing. Both women tossed their heads back, belting out the song as they grooved on the dance floor.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you."

Alex eyes looked up and down Piper. As Piper's body moved to Alex, she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger." She bushed lips against Alex's neck, her hand running over Alex's chest.

As they continued to sing the lyrics to each other, Alex stepped back from Piper and clapped her hands as she moved her legs and hips like Jagger.

Dancing around the dance floor, Alex side stepped into a man, knocking him back. She turned her head and looked at the man closely. She pulled Piper to her side. Pointing her drunken hand at the man. "Pipes! It's Mick Jagger!"

Piper's jaw quickly dropped.

The man looked between the two. Pushing both drunken women off, he laughed at Alex and Piper. "I'm not fucking Jagger!" He laughed at his own joke. Turning back round to his friends, dancing.

After a few songs, both Alex and Piper were sweating as they finally stopped their dancing. Alex's mouth dry, she looked over at the bar. Piper's eyes followed her and nodded. Piper took hold of Alex's hand, taking them both to the dance floor. Pushing through the gathering, they found a seat at the bar.

Alex's hand brushed Piper's thigh as they waited on their drinks. She leaned into her girlfriend and placed her hand on Piper's face as she kissed her strong on the lips. The heat of the kiss increased, Alex's hand wrapping in Piper's hair as she kissed her harder. Her tongue searching for Piper's. They were oblivious to their surroundings.

* * *

"Woah!"

Piper opened an eye. Her lips still locked with Alex's. But Alex brought Piper back to her, continuing the kiss.

"I think I'm going to need a library card" Alex quickly broke the kiss. Glancing through the corner of her eye, the unfamiliar voice continued, "''cause I'm gonna check you out."

Alex quickly grasped hold of Piper's hand, reassuring her. She went to stand to her feet, as the hand of the other woman pushed her back down. Anger etched on Alex's face yet her mind was in a complete blur at what was happening. She pushed her glasses down to her face. Piper looking to Alex, then round at the woman.

"Don't stop on my account." The woman laughed.

Piper's head quickly flicked back around at the woman. Pulling back slightly. She let go off Piper's hand. Her mouth wide open in shock. She looked to Alex, who looked to her. Then back to the woman with short blonde hair whose attention was now at the bar.

Piper struggled to find her words to speak. Tapping Alex on the knee, trying to express the words she couldn't speak. Alex nodded. Her own eyes wide, and eyebrow arched. Piper stood to her feet. Turning to look at the woman that had just interrupted them.

"El… Ellen."

"I know." Alex's voice was just in shock as Piper's as she stood to stand beside her. Both staring at the woman who was now getting served. The woman turned around to Piper and Alex then turned back to the bartender and ordered for them. Piper swallowed the lump in her throat. Alex gratefully took the shot the woman offered and quickly knocked it back, shaking her head at the burn.

Piper was in complete star struck. "Ellen."

The woman nodded. She winked at Piper. Then at Alex. "I can be. Actually if you don't mind, I came over here to tell you that I admire your work. You are Piper right? The model from New York. Mind if we get a picture? Portia doesn't believe it's you."

Piper dumbly nodded as she posed next to Ellen for a quick photo. Then Ellen took off to her group of friends taking the tray of drinks she had ordered.

Alex and Piper watched in slow motion, watching Ellen disappear into the distance through the crowds of people.

"Was that Ellen DeGeneres? Did she really want a picture of _me?_ " Now Piper was not only star struck but amazed that she had been recognized by the TV star and comedian. But everything had happened so quickly. Alex and Piper quickly looked to each other, then their legs taking them in the direction of the woman. They pushed through the crowds of people. Their phones out as they searched for the celebrity. Piper decided sometimes being famous wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Ellen had arranged for a car to take them back to the hotel so they wouldn't have to put up with a nasty taxi or wait on an Uber. The couple stepped onto the sidewalk, balanced by the rush of fresh wind. Piper took hold of Alex's hand, moving away from the car as they happily walked closer to the doors of the hotel. They stopped to look around them in excitement. Tonight had been the best yet. Both women were in a daze, a reckless state of shock and still pretty intoxicated after the consumption of several units of alcohol.

Piper bit down on her lip, eyes still wide as she looked to Alex. Alex stumbled back into the now empty street. Piper held both her arms out and screamed before bursting out into a fit of laughter as Alex followed suit. They yelled until the bellman quietly asked them to please go inside. Alex turned to Piper, kissing her and stumbled as she walked backwards into the hotel.

 _We were screamin' cause all the streets were empty  
_ _And you kissed me, and we were  
_ _Up all night and we were feelin' so good  
_ _Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should_

Alex held up Piper as they walked from the elevator. Propping Piper up against the hotel door. Her own hand pressed against the door as she supported herself, struggling to unlock the door. She looked round to Piper who was falling into her side. Placing her hand on Piper, she propped her back up. "Don't fall you lush."

Alex pushed open the hotel door. Piper pushing past as she ignored Alex, throwing herself on the couch of the suite. She looked to Alex with sultry eyes. Falling further back into the couch. "Lush? Me? Naw!" Her head propped back, Piper opened her mouth to burp then giggle. She wiped her mouth, outstretching her hand across the couch. She lifted her head. "Hey did you bring up that beer?"

"You can't tell me you are still thirsty!"

Piper scrunched her face, struggling to her feet unbalanced. Trying to kick of her shoes her body almost falling. "I'm headed to the bathroom." She looked over to Alex, licking her lower lip. "When I get back, I expect a beer." Step by step, she made it across the floor to the smaller room.

Alex laughed watching her girlfriend stumble. Disappearing through the open door, Alex turned her attention to the matchsticks on the side and the candle that looked untouched. The pristine look had Alex feeling naughty. Playing with the wax on the candle, she reached for the matchsticks. She lit the candles and propped the burning matches up on the ledge of the balcony as she turned back around singing.

 _We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights  
_ _We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes  
_ _Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire_

Piper came back out of the bathroom, still giggling. Alex walked towards her and handed her a beer. "Piper, why are you laughing like that? You make me nervous." Piper covered her mouth, pointing back at the bathroom. Alex looked between Piper and the bathroom and headed to the small room.

Alex's heart fluttered as she walked in, smiling. Using her lipstick, Piper had written on the mirror in bold, red letters.

 **I love you Alex Vause!**

Alex looked down to the basin, the red lipstick smashed from being pressed against the hard glass. She picked up the mangled lipstick tube, adding a small addition.

 **Alex hearts Piper** with a heart in place of the word.

Looking back at their work of art. She grinned to herself, her heart still fluttering.

When Alex came out of the bathroom, her eyes scanned the room searching for Piper. She had somehow made her way to the chairs on the balcony. Her body slumped into it. Alex followed her girlfriend, falling into the chair beside her. She popped open her own beer and took a drink from it. "Tonight was fun Pipes. I'm glad we went."

"Me, too."

Piper suddenly stood and leaned over the railing. Alex lunged to grab her by the pants. Before Alex could ask what the fuck she was doing, Piper was screaming at the top of her lungs. "California! I love you!"

 _Wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror  
_ _We were shoutin' out the window, like they could hear us at the pier  
_ _Said "Do you think we'll live forever?"  
_ _As we killed another beer_

 _And you wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror  
_ _We were laughin' until we were breathless_

Alex's heart pounded in her chest. Pulling Piper back down into her chest as she held onto her. "Fuck Pipes. You scared me." Piper looked to Alex. A short pause and both women burst out laughing. Raising their drinks to California. They both continued their drinking.

Bodies close together. Creating their own party on their balcony. Singing out loudly as they looked down on the empty streets.

 _Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless  
_ _And coming alive and we were  
_ _Up all night and we were feelin' so good  
_ _Yeah, we got a little higher than we probably should_

 _We were in a hotel singin' in the hallway lights  
_ _We were strikin' the matches right down to the ashes  
_ _Setting the world on fire, setting the world on fire_


	11. 24K Magic

24K Magic: Bruno Mars  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Piper's eyes slowly open, as the light blinder her sight. Quickly shutting them again, her hand raised to protect her eyes. "Damn the room is bright," she muttered under her breath. She shaded her eyes as she attempted to open them again. Turning her squinting eyes to her side, Alex was sprawled out on the bed, drool crusted on the corner of her mouth. Piper nudged her with her elbow. Shaking her gently. "Al. Al wake up. It's cold in here."

"Mmmhhm. Balcony door."

Piper turned over, pulling the covers to her neck she saw that the French doors leading to the balcony were wide open. The morning breeze blowing into the room from the ocean. "Al, go close the door." Piper was whining in attempts to get her way. She shifted back in the bed, gripping onto the covers. Piper bent her legs at the knees and pushed Alex gently with her feet.

As Alex moved closer to the edge of the bed, she opened her eyes and glared. Lifting her head slightly, she mumbled, "seriously Pipes?" Piper's body turned in the covers, no response other than pushing Alex harder. Alex let out a loud sigh, rolling her eyes she pulled herself out of bed and went to close the doors. Looking over her shoulder at Piper and then around the room, her hand running through her hair as she squinted at the surroundings. "Are you sure you want to close this room up? It stinks in here."

Pipers body didn't stir in the bed. Just a voice from under the covers, "you lit up the joint Al. I was happy with candles."

Alex crawled back in bed and put her cold feet on Piper's warm stomach causing her to shriek. "Payback's a bitch Pipes."

* * *

By the time they had done a decent job of cleaning up beer bottles and burnt out matches, room service had arrived. Piper had pulled on a pair of sweats and was bundled up and decided that, since _she_ was warm, breakfast would be out on the balcony. Alex shook her head as she dug out a pair of sweats and joined her girlfriend.

Popping a strawberry in her mouth, her legs crossed on the chair, Piper thumbed through her pictures on her phone from the night before as they sat with the ocean view in front of them. She finished her strawberry, continuing to scroll through the images of her phone, her other hand reaching for another strawberry. "Alex? Who are all these people?"

Alex laughed. Looking to Piper over the top of her glasses, "you don't know Pipes?" She laughed again, placing some food into her mouth. "Could that have anything to do with the volume of alcohol you consumed?"

Piper flipped out her middle finger, playfully shoving Alex's shoulders. Her attention back to her phone, Piper's mouth had dropped open. "OMG, wait, that's Jodie 'fuck me' Foster and Alexandria. I know it."

"Jodie 'fuck me' Foster?"

Piper turned back round to Alex _._ "Yeah, I kind of had a crush on her in my younger years, and that's what we called her. But I know that's her. Yay! One confirmed celebrity!"

By the time Piper got to pictures of Portia and Ellen, she had lost hope of having captured the digital likeness of any other stars. But when she saw Ellen, she shrieked. "Alex, Alex, Alex. Did we really have drinks with Ellen and her wife?"

"You don't remember? Wow you really were drunk!"

* * *

Piper and Alex spent a few more days in Los Angeles. Laying on the bed, Piper lay to the side of Alex, her arm outstretched over Alex's torso looking out of the balcony. They were discussing a quick ferry trip out to Catalina Island for a few days. "I've heard it's gorgeous Al."

Alex was kicked back, phone in her hand apparently examining a web search she had completed. She turned her head down to Piper, excitement evident in her eyes. Placing her phone on the bedside table, shifting her body onto her side she reached up to tuck Piper's hair behind her ear. "I've got a better idea Pipes, and it's only an hour plane ride away. Let's go to Las Vegas baby!"

* * *

Alex leaned over to Piper and whispered. "I've never played in a casino before." The pair watched the players on the floor at the various tables. They walked around the outside of the poker area, peering to get a glimpse of what was happening. Alex lifted her head, talking quietly to Piper beside her. "Most of these tables seem to be $1/$2 no-limit with a maximum buy in of $200. That's peanuts." Disappointed, Alex grabbed Piper's hand and began to pull her towards the high stakes rooms.

Piper stopped. Hesitant. Pulling back on Alex's hand as Alex turned to her. "Al, don't you think we should start small? This isn't **your** type of game."

Alex looked at Piper incredulously. Talking through a raspy laugh, her hand was placed on Piper's cheek, arching her eyebrows. "Did you **count** your winnings after the game last week?" Piper shook her head. Alex grinned. "I know you bought in at the house $10K. Twelve players, Red takes her 40% cut for the house. You cleared $72K Piper. For one night." Alex looked behind her in the direction she was head.

A quick glance of who was around her, Alex looked at Piper seriously. Leaning down to her ear, she whispered, "why do you think I don't have a regular job?" A discrete point to the higher staked tables behind her, Alex looked directly into Pipers eyes. "For now, that monthly game **is** my job."

Piper's face slackened at the realization at why Alex had been so livid the night she had lost so big. She had yet to have made the connection between the game and Alex's "job". Piper knew the bank bag was thick, but she never really **counted** it. She just used the bills for pocket change. It wasn't like she could deposit the cash or anything. Piper took a deep breath. Eyes nervously glancing between Alex and her desired location, "still Al, let's start off slow." Pipers eyes connected with Alex's, a pleading look in her eyes that matched the concern etched across her face.

Alex nodded, relenting to Piper's wishes. She put her name on a waiting list for a table and hung out watching the games. Twenty minutes later and Alex had bagged herself a spot at a table. She put down her $200 and waited for the chip-runner to bring her a stack of chips. Piper tipped the runner with a few chips she had from playing black jack earlier.

* * *

Alex was doing fairly well on the low-stakes table. As the time went, her chip pile grew considerably. She noticed one of the pit bosses watching her closely. Despite not having played legally before, Alex had poured over rules and etiquette books on the plane ride over. She was almost certain she was playing cool and keeping her nerves to a minimum.

Eventually Alex's chip pile had gotten to the point where she felt she had enough experience to convince Piper to let her go to the high stakes room. She hadn't come to Vegas for the baby games. Alex stood, tipped the dealer generously, and turned to leave. She felt a body come up behind her and she whipped around as she was caught off guard.

The pit boss had his hands tucked behind his back. "Good evening Miss. I trust you enjoyed your game?" Alex was always wary of authority figures but nodded anyway. "Excellent. Will you be joining us again? I'd like to offer you a VIP card."

Alex nodded her head towards Piper. "I've been playing off my girlfriend's player's card. But thanks."

"This is a different type of card. I feel you will find its benefits are most advantageous."

Alex's eyes widened slightly, realizing that Piper was beside her. Her head had turned to look down at her girlfriend and then back at the man. Alex filled out the short form and accepted the VIP card. With her chips cashed in, she and Piper headed up to their room.

* * *

"$4,300 off of a $200 buy in Pipes. Not bad! I think I like this place." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pressed their lips together. "Did I play nicely enough?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"I want to go back down Pipes. To a room with higher stakes. Please? Just think of the profits we could make there. Legal profits at that. Do you know how long it has been since I've had legal money?" Alex looked at Piper sheepishly. "Please?"

"What's it worth?" Piper waggled her eyebrows.

"Name your price."

* * *

Because the lack of windows on the gaming floors and the pure oxygen pumped into the rooms, it's easy to get days and nights messed up. However, Piper's stomach told her she needed to eat. So room service was ordered while the women readied to go out for the evening.

Alex was dressed head to toe in black: shirt, jacket, slacks, and ankle-length leather zip boots. Piper wore a tan body hugging skirt with a tight long sleeved shirt. The desert air was chilly and the casino kept the gambling areas cool as well. So she draped a mink stole around her shoulders to stave off the chill.

Alex looked her girlfriend up and down in admiration. "Let's do this!"

As they entered the high stakes room, Pipers eyes immediately scanned the people, men in suits, women glammed up from head to toe. The stakes had definitely been lifted, her eyes sparkled at what she was seeing. Admiration at all of the people, these people definitely lived a higher quality of life than those from the previous room.

Alex looked down at her girlfriend, following her gaze as she too scanned the groups of people and glamorous women. She pushed her glasses down onto her eyes, smiling. The party was about to get started.

 _Tonight  
_ _I just want to take you higher  
_ _Throw your hands up in the sky  
_ _Let's set this party off right  
_

 _Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon  
_ _Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
_ _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
_ _Head to toe soul player  
_ _Look out uh_

Although not the ultra-famous high stakes that Alex desired, this wasn't far from where she truly wanted to be. A moderate area of the room still allowed people like Alex, very serious about the game, to play. Alex began to watch the tables carefully behind her glasses, her face straight with no expression of her inner emotions etched upon her face.

When a pit boss approached her and asked if she needed assistance, she pulled out the VIP card she had received earlier and indicated to him which table she wanted to be wait-listed for. When he saw the card, he quickly left to do as she asked.

Alex leaned over and whispered in Piper's ear. "They aren't going to know what hit them!" She wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder, slipping beneath the stole so as to touch bare skin.

 _Pop pop, it's show time (show time)  
_ _Show time (show time)  
_ _Guess who's back again?  
_ _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)  
_ _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_

 _ddddddI bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)  
_ _Wearing Cuban links (ya)  
_ _Designer minks (ya)  
_ _Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)  
_ _Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self  
_ _Known to give the color red the blues_

The lengthy wait did not waver Alex's confidence only allowed excitement to build as she finally was going to get to play legally for a lot more money. She was in her element with Power by her side. Alex used the wait time advantage to vigilantly watch the players. She was quickly able to identify most of the other players' tells. One of the things about playing with the ex-convicts at home was that most of them were liars through and through, and couldn't be trusted a bit – nothing they say more or less how their face looks. So Alex was looking forward to cleaning up.

* * *

Alex and Piper had earlier decided on an initial $9,000 buy in. That was right under the magic number for banks as well as for transporting cash internationally. Neither wanted to raise any eyes their first stay in Vegas. Her chips arrived quickly, and soon the game was underway.

Alex was the only female at the table. In fact, there was only one other woman in the entire room. The players ranged from middle aged to older men. As usual, Alex did not take long to show her dominance in the game. The players who had initially blew her off because of her gender sat up and took notice of her skill. It didn't hurt that a drop-dead gorgeous model was draped all over the new black haired player.

When the man to Alex's left started grumbling about her playing, Alex had her retort ready. "You are just pissed that I'm taking your money old man. And that my girlfriend is hotter than yours." Piper moved her head round to kiss Alex on the lips, looking at the man beside them _._ Fortunately, the guy she was talking to was not elderly, so he took it as a joke and laughed it off. Alex's comment lightened his mood as the play continued.

 _Oh shit, I'm a dangerous woman with some money in my pocket (keep up)  
_ _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)  
_ _Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

As she doubled her money, Alex's confidence was stoked.

 _Players only, come on  
_ _Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
_ _Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
_ _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
_ _Head to toe soul player  
_ _Uh, look out!_

* * *

Several hours later, while the dealer was shuffling, Alex felt a tug on her jacket. She turned her head to receive a strong kiss from Piper. Piper's eyes went to Alex's stack of chips and then to the cashier cage. Alex grinned as she knew she had obliterated several seasoned players tonight and that it was time to go.

She stood, began to gather her chips, and slid a hefty tip to the dealer. "Later boys; it's been fun taking your money." The men had grown used to her humor and chuckled. A chip runner stopped Alex from picking up her chips as she was again approached by the pit boss.

"Ms. Vause, congrats on a successful night. Please allow us to escort you to the cashier."

Alex looked at him strangely. "Did I do something wrong?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "No ma'am. You did something quite right. However, your earnings are well over $5,000 thus they are taxable. Plus, it's not exactly safe to allow you out of here with that much cash. One of our tellers will take care of you Ms. Vause." He handed her vouchers for the high roller restaurant on the top floor. "Why don't you take your lovely date to dinner on us? When you return, the paperwork will be ready."

* * *

Piper and Alex were seated on the inside edge of the glassed in restaurant overlooking the Vegas Strip. The waiter poured each woman a glass of wine then left them to enjoy the view. Alex quickly knocked back her drink, "Damn Piper, that was a rush."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend, she swatted Alex with the menu. "Don't be silly Al. You play poker every month for a hell of a lot more money than that. Winner takes all? Remember?"

Alex pushed her glasses atop of her head. Looking around her and then down at the table. She took in a deep breath, her eyes searched for Pipers. "But Piper, this… is legal. Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten paid for something legal?"

Piper leaned forward and kissed Alex's cheek. Leaning back only slightly, she smirked at her girlfriend, pulling on the collar of her shirt kissing Alex again on the lips. "You know, someday we really have to talk about your past."

She sat back down in her chair. Looking down at the menu then up at Alex. She pulled out her phone, "Order for me?"

While waiting for their food, Piper had her head dipped down looking at something on her phone. "Earth to Pipes. What's so damned interesting?"

Piper chuckled. "Just looking something up babe." Alex tried to peer over to see what was on Piper's screen as Piper pushed her away. After pressing a few more buttons, Piper looked up. "Ummm Al. Don't be pissed when we go back downstairs."

"Why would I be angry?"

"You are going to be paying over $11K in taxes."

"Fuck, I knew there was a catch."

"The good news is that you still will profit over $36K. Legally."

Alex grumbled. "Well at least it's legal."

* * *

After a scrumptious (and free) dinner, Alex went to retrieve her slips. She signed and collected her IRS Form W-2G along with her winnings check. The cashier was careful to explain that Alex should carefully track her winnings and losses if she was going to continue to gamble high stakes because any losses could offset her winnings come tax time.

The pair next went upstairs to place the paperwork in the room's safe. Alex plopped on the bed and grabbed the iPad. "Hey, can we call Nicky?" Alex thumbed through her contacts, located Nicky and listened as the device trilled waiting for an answer.

"Hey bitches! How's Los Angeles?" Nicky's face was extremely close to the camera and her wild hair filled up most of the frame.

"Who said anything about LA? We are in Vegas whore." The casino had left a bottle of champagne and some fruit in their room and Piper had worked the cork out of the bottle with a loud POP. "Nicky!" Alex shouted. "You aren't going to believe this!"

"You and your girl went to a strip bar, picked up a hooker and found out she was a transvestite."

"Disgusting Nicky." Piper handed Alex an overflowing glass of bubbly.

Alex downed half the glass. "I found a new career Nichols. A legal one." She waved her check in front of the camera.

"Be still Vause. What's that?"

"My profit from an initial buy in of $9K. Nicky… this is the bomb. We got treated to incredible free food and we get two extra nights on the house. AND I walk away with legal money. How do you like that Little Girl Big Mouth? Vegas doesn't know what hit them!"

 _Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)  
_ _Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)  
_ _Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)  
_ _I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in_

 _First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)  
_ _Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)  
_ _We too fresh  
_ _Got to blame in on Jesus  
_ _Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me_

Nicky's face backed away from the screen. "Whoa, slow down Vause. You know there is a reason why Red only allows her game once a month. That shit is addictive. Gambling, the legal kind – well any kind - will suck you in."

"You are just jealous. Come with me Nichols. You'll see. The women will flock all over you and you can make some big bucks."

 _I'm a dangerous woman with some money in my pocket (keep up)  
_ _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)  
_ _Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

Alex outstretched her hand, pulling Piper down to her side as she kissed her on the lips in front of the camera. Raising her glass to Piper's, taking a sip of her champagne. Her arm wrapped around Piper's shoulder, she raised her glass to Nicky that watched the affection with a shit eating grin on her face. "What do you say Nichols? You in?"

Alex's fingers tucked into the Piper's strap, placing light kisses on her shoulders her eyes still on the screen. "I had this beauty draped all over me… it's a whole new level Nic! Tell me you are in."

"Big bucks and blondie there and it's a deal."

Her hand unhooked from the material. Moving to sit up straight looking directly into the camera. "I'm serious. No fucking around." She waved her check in front of the camera again. "Legal money Nichols!"

Nicky looked at Piper, then back at Alex. Taking the hint at the tone of conversation, Piper stood to her feet and chose to head from the shower leaving the friends to talk. Alex watched Piper disappear into the distance. As she listened for the shower, she adjusted herself on the bed.

"You've got to see it. It's madness. Hot chicks! Old men. We could be rolling in it Nic! Think about it!"

"Red is like my Mom Vause. What's she going to say when she finds out I got the gambling bug. It will be like heroin all over again."

"Come on Nic…"

"Vause… What's Chapman think about this?"

"She won't say nothing when she sees my bank balance."

"and Red?"

"We can sweeten her up. Shares into her business, think of the earning. Legal money Nichols. We will be living in luxury and not having to hide from the government anymore."

Nicky's hand ran through her bushy hair. Looking away from Alex, then back to the camera. A simple nod. "Tell me more about the hot women."

 _Players only, come on  
_ _Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
_ _Hey girls  
_ _What y'all trying to do?  
_ _Twenty four karat magic in the air  
_ _Head to toe soul player  
_ _Uh, look out!_

Alex laughed. Her face lit up, talking about her experience of the night. Her stories of the men around the table and the women that accompanied them. "After that big win Nichols, I'm like royalty. Personal security. Heads turned to me walking pass the tables."

"That was probably because you had Piper on your arm douche."

Alex chortled. "This isn't just for fun. This is serious business and winnings. One win and my name is already passing around tables."

 _everywhere I go they be like  
_ _Oh, soul player  
_ _Everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)  
_ _Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)_

"We'll soon be rolling in the cash and with all those women, think about the hot models that abandon old men to roll around in your winnings." Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

Nicky's head dropped back, her mouth open. "I'm in. One condition…" She raised one single digit at Alex, "I get first pick."

Alex laughed. Shaking her head, "The women are yours. I'm in it for the winnings."

"So when's our first legal game together?"

"As soon as I'm back. Book us in."

"Show me the money!"

"And Nichols. Don't say anything. This is between me and you only for now. Piper doesn't need to know."

* * *

 _Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)  
_ _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic  
_ _What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)  
_ _Come on now  
_ _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic  
_ _Don't fight the feeling invite the feeling  
_ _Just put your pinky rings up to the moon  
_ _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Tell me what y'all trying to do)  
_ _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Library book for this song suggestion.


	12. Hotter Than Hell

_Hotter Than Hell_ : Dua Lipa  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Piper looked out of the window watching the blur of the lights on the runway as the plane picked up its speed, lifting from the ground. She smiled to herself, turning to Alex. Piper snuggled against her as she wrapped her arms around Alex, her head rested upon her shoulder. She closed her eyes as both women settled into the long flight back to New York. Piper opened her eyes, looking up to her girlfriend with her face etched with elation. "This has been a great break from reality Al. Thanks."

Alex chuckled. "Let's just hope this doesn't become my new reality Pipes. I can see a lot of legal gambling in my future. Of course, I still have my monthly game at Red's. Can't give that up. But this has been a refreshing look at how things could be for me."

* * *

Piper's eyes flicked up at Alex's, the journey home had been long and tiring but far from boring. The smile that lightened up her face told the story of how she was feeling. Alex had made this journey far more exciting than any of her trips with the modelling agency. Piper was still feeling exhilarated, the buzz from Las Vegas still going strong. She kissed Alex's cheek, stirring a reaction from her girlfriend as Alex's head turned down to her with a questioning eyebrow. Piper placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Her driver picked up the couple from the airport and whisked them away to the penthouse.

As they pulled up, the car doors were opened for Piper and Alex, leaving Piper enough time to mouth a quick thanks to Alex before their bags were being unloaded by the bellman. Out of the car, Piper turned her attention back to Alex. Stepping towards her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around Alex pulling her into an embrace. Her innocent blue eyes looking up, she grinned at Alex. "Don't miss me too much. I want you to come up, but I understand you need your time at your own place as well."

Alex gave Piper a strong, inviting kiss. Watching her walk through the doors to the complex, Alex climbed back into the town car and made the trek to her apartment. Dating Piper did have its privileges such as a personal car and driver. As her building didn't have a bellman, she tipped the driver heavily to help bring her bags up to her flat.

Abandoning her luggage near the door, Alex made a beeline for the refrigerator. Pulling open the door excitedly her eyes glanced across the selves impulsively. She groaned at the bare nature of her fridge. Then she chuckled as she reached for the one item that looked back at her. A single, lonely beer. She grabbed it, making her way to the couch as she flung her body down. Legs kicked up on the coffee table, her one arm stretched out on the back of the couch.

Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she punched in a number and held to her ear. "Nichols!" She brought the beer to her mouth. "Get your ass over here. Bring booze!" A hoarse laugh travelled down the phone, as Alex raised her beer into mid-air toasting her success as the rush felt in Vegas ran through her.

* * *

She had long drained the last of her only beer when she heard a heavy banging on her door. "Open up Stretch. Your savior has arrived!"

Alex pulled herself from the couch, knocking over her empty bottle in the process to stand and greet her friend. Nicky came bursting into the apartment with an armful of beer. Ignoring Alex's open arms, she tossed a beer to Alex while retrieving one for herself. She haphazardly shoved the rest of the twelve pack into the fridge and plopped down in the overstuffed easy chair. Opening up the beer, she turned her attention to Alex. "Spill the beans bitch. I want to hear about this new thing called legal earnings. Oh, wait, I have a job."

Alex reached over and punched her friend in the arm. She reached over, pulled out the envelope the casino had provided her, and dumped a pile of paperwork in front of Nicky. She separated the tax forms from the checks and handed Nicky the stack of checks. Looking up at Nicky and the back to the papers, Alex tried to read her facial expressions.

"Four days of gambling, poker of course. This doesn't include the rounds in which the total earnings were less than $5K. But look… I'm not made out for normal life. I just can't do it. I need the rush. I need the adrenaline. And this was exactly that – to a T. Not just every third Saturday of the month Nick, anytime."

As Nicky flipped through the checks, her eyes widened at the dollar signs mentally adding up the figures. She was also gathering her thoughts. Her facial expression softening some as she stopped with the papers, looking to Alex. "I agree Vause. It seems exciting. Just damn Vause, don't get yourself hooked on this shit. I'm perfect proof positive of addiction gone bad." Nicky motioned to herself, her chest. "Do you need to see the scars?"

* * *

After unpacking, Piper began hopelessly puttering around her condo as she tried to occupy her mind from thinking of Alex. Feeling lost now that they had been separated after so long of being together. She busied herself collecting the mail the office had been holding for her and sorted through it.

Moving to look at the piles of laundry laying around, she thought about starting a load then quickly decided against it. Vacation hadn't quite finished. She sent a message to her housekeeper asking of her availability for tomorrow to take care of the mundane things that Piper detested. Although feeling guilty for it, the tasks were too much for Piper at this moment in time. There didn't seem as though there was much she could do. She had gotten so used to having Alex around that having time to herself was strange.

She wandered through the open space, dragging her feet trying to free her emptiness. Looking around her and fighting her feelings, "I have to get a job," Piper thought. She pulled out her calendar and made some notations on people she needed to contact about some ideas she had been thinking about.

Nothing drew her thoughts away from Alex; nothing she did occupied her mind. Everything snapped back to Alex, thinking about their first vacation and the feeling of being within the company of the other. Even though they had talked about staying at their own places this night, she couldn't do it. A thought clicked in her head and a smile adorned her face. Piper threw open her closet and started tossing clothes left and right looking for just the outfit for her plan.

* * *

As Nicky and Alex continued their conversation about the abundance of Vegas food and shows she had taken Piper to, their beer supply began to dwindle. "So Stretch, how much have you told your girl about your sordid past?"

Alex's deep, throaty chuckle told most of the story. "Not much. I think I got a little too excited about 'legal money' in Vegas and hinted that the games at Red's was my sole source of income. While that's not exactly true; it's what I told her." Alex let out a long breath. "I suppose one day she'll find out or I'll have to talk to her. I mean, surely she or someone on her staff has done a background check on me. It's not like federal records can be altered…"

"… easily." Nicky chimed in as they both laughed.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Nicky leaned forward. "Who else did you invite to this shindig Stretch? I hope they are bringing more beer."

Nicky let loose a loud echoing belch as Alex went to answer the door. "Sick Nichols. Will you ever grow up?" But Alex laughed the same anyway. She didn't check the peep hole before she swung the door open. "What?!" She yelled at the person who rang the bell right before her mouth hit the ground.

Before her stood Piper holding open a tan trench coat, elbow propped on the door jamb and one foot against her other leg. She was wearing black skin-tight wet-look thigh-highs, boy shorts of similar material and a shiny tight black top which laced up the front to expose her soft skin beneath. She also wore a black leather choker around her neck and black patent leather shoes with six-inch heels which actually put her taller than Alex who was standing there speechless.

"Who is it Stretch?" Nicky bellowed from the living room. Piper raised her eyebrows as she closed her coat to cover her body. Alex heard Nicky approach her from behind. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Nicky froze, took one look of Piper standing there and immediately grabbed her jacket. "Damn. Guess that's my cue to leave bud. You kids have fun now." Her laugh echoed all the way down the hallway.

* * *

Piper stepped in, this time dropping her outer cover and tossed the liquor bottle she was carrying gently on the couch. For the longest time, the pair stood staring at each other – Piper with a slight smirk on her face, Alex looking at every inch of the model's shapely body outlined by the material as well as the skin that was exposed.

Alex moistened her lips. "I'd say you look damned good Piper… except you look like a very bad girl. Are you my little devil?"

Piper lunged forward, attacking Alex's lips and pushing her against the wall with her hands on Alex's neck, holding her face. "I want you," were Piper's only words.

 _She calls me the devil  
_ _I make her wanna sin  
_ _Every time I knock, she can't help but let me in  
_ _Must be homesick for the real  
_ _I'm the realest it gets  
_ _You probably still adore me  
_ _With my hands around your neck_

"Fuck." Alex voraciously returned Piper's kiss and grabbed her ass, pulling her in tight. Her hands slipped down off the slick boy shorts to Piper's upper thighs and lifted as Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. Despite being slightly intoxicated, Alex carried Piper to the bedroom and deposited her on the bed.

Alex retrieved the bottle of liquid encouragement Piper had brought, double malt whiskey, aged and quite smooth. She also got two glasses and went back to Piper. Piper reached for the bottle, opened it, and motioned for Alex to lay down. Ignoring the glasses, Piper gently poured a mouthful directly into Alex's mouth and took a stiff drink directly from the bottle herself and set it on the side table. Their lips roughly clashed again with the whiskey burn on their lips and in their throats.

 _Can you feel the warmth, yeah  
_ _'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol  
_ _Where I'm coming from, yeah  
_ _Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb_

Piper poured them each another drink right from the bottle before shoving Alex onto her back and crawling on top of her. Piper's tongue clashed with Alex's as they kissed with wild abandon. Piper ripped open Alex's shirt allowing buttons to fly away as the fabric ripped. Reaching behind Alex, Piper freed her breasts from the confines of her bra and immediately gathered as much as she could in one mouth while her hand roughly massaged the other.

Alex's hands were all over Piper. The slick material was skin tight which made her girlfriend fucking hot as hell. Alex was frustrated when she could not get purchase to get her hands under the material. She moved her hands to the front of the top to unlace it. Piper knocked her hands away with a sharp slap as she sat up. Alex immediately missed her mouth on her breast and whimpered. "Please?"

Piper slowly untied her own top and let it drop to the bed before leaning forward, allowing her blonde hair to cascade down over her lover's body. She dangled her small breast above Alex's reaching mouth before teasingly moving away. Grasping both of Alex's large breasts with her hands, Piper began to suck, lick and bite and Alex's throat and neck. Alex slapped Piper's ass knowing the sting it would cause beneath that tight material.

"Did you miss me? Do you think of me when we aren't together? Do you want this?" Piper growled. The rapid-fire questions were rhetorical and only served to get Alex fired up.

Alex dug her fingers into Piper's thighs and ass pulling their centers together to increase the friction in an attempt to relieve the ache and wetness that was already there. Sweat was already forming on her perfectly arched brow.

 _'Cause we're hot like hell  
_ _Does it burn when I'm not there?  
_ _When you're by yourself  
_ _Am I the answer to your prayers  
_ _I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven  
_ _And I'll give it to you_

 _Hotter than hell  
_ _Hotter than hell_

Piper abruptly sat up and took several gulps of whiskey and grimaced at the burn. She motioned the bottle towards Alex who nodded her head who took a few drinks as well. Piper stared at Alex. "What? Can't answer me? You think you are so big and tough that I come here, dressed like fucking cat woman and you aren't going to even tell me you want me to fuck you? Aren't you hungry for this?"

 _You're my manna from heaven  
_ _We all gotta get fed  
_ _Can't let me know I'm wanted  
_ _Can't let me in your head  
_ _I'm not here to make you kneel  
_ _But it's praise that I'll get  
_ _You ain't gonna walk free girl  
_ _Not finished with you yet, no_

Without giving Alex a chance to speak again, Piper leaned back down and kissed her forcefully. She grasped Alex's hands and held them above her head.

 _Can you feel the warmth, yeah  
_ _'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol  
_ _Where I'm coming from, yeah  
_ _Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb_

Piper pulled back and looked down at her lover. Her voice turned evil. "Tell me Alex. What do you do on the cold lonely nights alone? How do you satisfy that ache that I know you feel? Do you like that you don't have to spend your nights alone? How do you feel knowing you scored yourself a hot model who wants to do nothing but to satisfy your every wanton need?" Piper punctuated each question with a harsh kiss or bite. Each time Alex went to answer, Piper blocked her mouth with a hand or her mouth.

 _'Cause we're hot like hell  
_ _Does it burn when I'm not there?  
_ _When you're by yourself  
_ _Am I the answer to your prayers  
_ _I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven  
_ _And I'll give it to you_

 _Hotter than hell  
_ _Hotter than hell_

With an evil laugh, Piper moved her way down the long, lithe body beneath her, kissing all the bare skin. Alex went to move her hands to touch the model. "Nuh uh uh woman. Hands back up or all this..." Piper motioned with her hands, "stops." She grinned as she watched Alex battle internally with the struggle to keep her hands off.

 _When we go down right there  
_ _You make me feel right there  
_ _When you lay me down right there  
_ _We just make it right there  
_ _Cause you're looking so right there  
_ _Baby you should touch me right there  
_ _If you take me right there  
_ _We can make it_

"Fuck me Piper. Just FUCK ME."

 _Hotter than hell  
_ _Hotter than hell  
_ _Hotter than hell  
_ _Hotter than hell_

 _And I'll give it to you  
_ _Hotter than hell_

* * *

Song choice by R117


	13. So Good

_So Good_ : Louisa Johnson  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Alex's eyes gazed out of the window, looking to the darkness outside. Her mind was occupied by her destination and the place she targeted this evening. Luckily enough, she had gotten a seat on the train. Managing to get a train in such short notice was unexpected since today wasn't planned, but there was no denying that Alex was excited. The text came through and she quickly got herself ready, hurrying for the station and getting the next available train. Her mind was fixated on Atlantic City.

She had forgotten about her original plans for this evening as she relaxed in her seat and allowed her mind to focus in an effort to gain the composure she would desperately be needing. She closed her eyes, taking some time to get her mind into game mode. As someone took a seat next to her, Alex's attention was diverted. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the person beside her. Looking up at everyone boarding the train, her eyes fell upon a blonde haired woman. Squinting behind her glasses, her heart sank as she remembered her earlier plans for the evening.

Scurrying for her phone in her back pocket. Alex quickly thumbed out the text she had forgotten to send amongst the sudden rush.

[Have to cancel tonight. Work calls. X ~A]

She watched the indicator go around on the phone before the message went through. Holding the phone in her hands, she looked back out of the window. Her mind drifted to Piper and the plans they had originally made. Alex had promised Piper that tonight would be a night they could spend some time together. Just the two of them, relaxing in each other's company.

Alex hadn't been lying when she made that promise. Work did call. Poker, the legal kind, had become like a job for her. It was quick earnings and something she enjoyed. Plus, she was damned good at it. Alex was at the peak of her game, and a night like tonight couldn't go without being missed. As well, it was Nicky that instigated this, not that Alex really needed convincing to join her in the New Jersey gambling mecca.

There was no denying that Alex thought highly of Piper. She loved her. Her originally plans to spend the evening with Piper were honest, but when she read the words _Poker_ across her screen, she began salivating. Dollar signs shone in her eyes at the evening's big event. She had to cancel her time with Piper for the sake of her other love.

She wasn't the person to turn down a game, especially not at what was becoming her favorite place. Her phone vibrated in her hands, her mind pulled away from her thoughts on choosing between her two loves. Looking down at her screen, she grinned at the text.

[Where the fuck are ya? ~N]

Alex quickly glanced at the time and the remaining stops. She thumbed out her response.

 _I said I'm 'bout five minutes away  
_ _One more stop and I'll be off this train_

She placed her phone back in the pocket. Eagerly moving from her seat, Alex waited at the door as she rushed to get off the train. Alex's time was short. She wasn't going to miss this. Not today, not tomorrow. Regardless of her situation, Alex had always given a lot of time to this game. Dedication is what she had, never failing to miss an opportunity to keep up her ranking around the table. She pushed pass the busy crowds, her feet moving more quickly than her body.

 _I'm free any day of the week, always losing some sleep_

But tonight, her time was restricted. She had set herself a limit. Maybe then she could still salvage her evening with the model.

 _I told myself I'll be back by ten  
_ _Trying to save myself for the weekend  
_ _But I know me, I hate to miss a party_

Alex laughed to herself, pushing open the door to the building. The rules she had set herself were hideous, the evening was only just beginning and Alex never played only one game. Especially not under the influence of her friends.

* * *

Nicky stood leaning against the bar, one hand brought to her mouth as she took a drag of her cigarette. Watching Alex walk towards her. She looked past Alex, and around her shoulders. Arching her eyebrow, she tilted her head, blowing the smoke into the air. Lowering her head back down to look at Alex, her eyes traveling up and down her body. She looked around Alex's figure.

"No Blondie?"

Alex simply shook her head. Motioning for the bartender to get her drink, she turned back around to Nicky who was again, puffing on her cigarette. She raised her eyebrow at Nicky's grin, questioning her look through her facial expression.

Nicky let out a chuckle. Raising her glass to Alex, as she pointed up and down her body. Nodding her head in approval, she raised a toast at her friend. "Look at you. Blondie finally let you out."

Alex frowned. Before she could respond, Nicky was patting her on the shoulder. Her mouth near her ear, "Although. I must say I miss that pretty face." She laughed again in Alex's direction. Downing her drink, Nicky's head turned in the direction of the table and then back to Alex. Taking a step back, she doubted her cigarette at the bar. Brushing her hand through her messy hair. A shit eating grin in Alex's direction, continue her raised eyebrow expression, "and yours when she wins at the table."

She pushed Alex on her shoulder playfully. Heading in the direction of the tables, shouting back towards where Alex was standing. "You're punching above your weight Stretch! But she's a keeper"

Alex laughed sarcastically at Nicky. Turning back to the bar, she raised the glass to mouth and knocked back her drink. Motioning for another, she turned and watched Nicky. Quickly following in her footsteps, she made her way to her newest circle of friends. She missed last month at Red's so hadn't been back since her big loss to Piper.

Not one to reflect on the past, Alex seated herself at the table. Greeting the familiar faces with a small nod of the head. Her eyes roamed around the unfamiliar faces, reading them although they didn't know it. Alex wasn't letting this opportunity slip. She had a point to prove to herself that she could make it in this world. She pulled down her glasses. Pushing her hair away from her face, she wiped her face of all emotion. Her confidence poured across the table as she gave nothing away. Stacking her chips on the table, watching as all eyes turned to her.

Alex wasn't here to play around.

 _Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you  
_ _Don't say I didn't warn you  
_ _I live for the moment_

"Let's get this game started."

* * *

Alex looked around her, realizing that there were all new faces around her. The players at the table when she sat down had retreated with their tails tucked behind their legs. Alex set proudly with a good chunk of their chips piled in front of her. She was definitely on a winning run.

Her thoughts drifted to poker tournaments she had read about. Surely it couldn't be much more different than Red's game. And if she played like she had been playing tonight, she would rake in the bucks. Glancing at her watch, Alex groaned. It was late. Like really late.

 _I wasn't supposed to go out tonight  
_ _I should be at home, I got work at 9  
_ _Shouldn't be out here doing what I like  
_ _But it feels so good, so good_

 _I was only gonna be an hour or two  
_ _I guess that now I'm here I'm going down with you  
_ _But it feels so good, so good_

Distracted by the time, Alex seemed to hit a dry spell. She lost a few hands then made the mistake of a few large bets to try to cut her losses. She rubbed her face with her hands as butterflies attacked her stomach. She heard a quiet voice in her ear. "Alex, don't give up. You gave up an evening with Piper. You need to **win**." Alex whipped her head around, looking for the source of the voice. She heard a low chuckle from a voice very similar to hers. "Don't look for me Al. Just know that I'm right here, by your side. But you have to remember what's important in your life."

 _Angel on my shoulder's giving up on me  
_ _No listening to him and I can hardly speak_

* * *

Eventually Nicky dragged Alex from the poker tables. "Come on Stretch. Let's mix it up a little." The pair wandered around the casino floor following the sounds of cheering people crowded around a long table. "Craps Al. You are hot tonight. Let's do it."

Alex slid a stack of cash over to the dealer who gave her a set of colored chips. The stickman pushed a set of dice to the shooter at one end. Unsure of exactly how to play, she followed the lead of few of the people who had been standing around when she came up.

The rapid talking stickman kept the tempo of the game going. While confused at first, Alex soon picked up on the language. When the stickman urged the players to get their final bets down, Alex tossed some random chips down.

The dice were hot and Alex was eating it up. And then… she looked at her watch again. "FUCK!"

 _The music they play, makes me this way, oh yeah  
_ _I think it was only 10, how did it get to 3?  
_ _It's like I'm in my own time machine_

 _But you know me, I'll never leave_

 _Don't say, don't say I didn't warn you  
_ _Don't say I didn't warn you  
_ _Just live for the moment_

* * *

 _I wasn't supposed to go out tonight  
_ _I should be at home, I got work at 9  
_ _Shouldn't be out here doing what I like_

 _But it feels so good, so good  
_ _I was only gonna be an hour or two_

Alex found her way to the slot area and took a seat. Alex placed more money into the machine. Downing another whiskey from her glass, she aimlessly hit the buttons on the machine. Watching the slot machine light up, it drank in more of Alex's money. She raised her glass to her losses. Trying again.

 _I guess that now I'm here I'm going down with you  
_ _But it feels so good, so good_

A strong arm swatted Alex on the shoulder. Her eyes glanced down, but then back at the machine as she watched it roll around. Again, no winnings. She pushed more cash into the machine. Alex turned to look at the person beside her watching on as Alex gambled more.

Another loss. Laughter erupted from beside of her. "Vause! I think it's time you go home. Are you aware that you are shoving hundred dollar bills into that one armed bandit?"

Alex shook her head, reaching for more of her money. She held a bill up to Nicky. "This is the one." Nicky's eyebrows arched. With a shit eating grin, she nodded for Alex to go on. They watched the machine suck in the money then Alex hit the button.

Alex's attention was dedicated to the game. The images rolled round and she hit down on the buttons. Stopping. It was a match. Three of the same. Jackpot! Alex nudged Nicky in the side, pressing the button to retrieve her winnings. She winked at Nicky. Walking away, she headed straight for the bar.

Shots in hand, she placed them all on the table. Looking around at the group of people around her, strangers standing in as her new friends. They all raised their shots. "To gambling." Alex shouted.

 _Cause everyone I know is here  
_ _Drinking sours, crying tears  
_ _Living out the best years  
_ _So keep on toasting shots, cheers  
_ _People know it feels  
_ _So good_

[Alex. Where are you? ~P]

The text didn't send.

* * *

"Come on Alex, let's get you home." Nicky wasn't quite sure what to do with Alex. She was beyond drunk and the train was out of the question. Nicky propped Alex up against the wall as she fished Alex's phone out of her pocket. "What's your code bud? I need on your phone."

Alex mumbled incoherently.

"Fuck Alex." Nicky grabbed Alex's thumb and pressed it against Alex's home button, unlocking it. She ordered an Uber to take Alex two and a half hours. Alex would kill her when she saw the charge, but it would ensure her lanky friend got home safely. Nicky slipped the phone back in the pocket and pulled out all Alex's cash. She may send Alex home with a driver, but not with that kind of cash and vouchers.

When the Uber driver arrived, Nicky gave him two bills as an extra tip for the length of the drive and to make sure Alex got into her apartment safely.

 _I wasn't supposed to go out tonight  
_ _I should be at home, I got work at 9  
_ _Shouldn't be out here doing what I like_

 _But it feels so good, so good  
_ _I was only gonna be an hour or two  
_ _I guess that now I'm here I'm going down with you  
_ _But it feels so good, so good_

* * *

Song choice by R117


	14. i hate you, i love you

_i hate you i love you_ : Gnash  
Song lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

Piper paced back and forth around her room. Quick stops at the mirror provided a chance to give herself the once over. Her feet traced the same trail they had made previously… her body walking aimlessly around the room as she had been just before. Her patience was wearing thin. Counting to ten really didn't help, so now she was trying to steady her breath. In and out is what she told herself as she grew anxious at how long she had been waiting.

Twenty minutes for some may not seem long, but for Piper it was as if she had been waiting forever. The constant ticking of the clock in the background and the glances at the time on her phone did not help the anticipation she was feeling. Waiting for Alex was becoming a tedious process on a regular basis these days. Alex had promised to be there. She always did.

And tonight was a plan Alex had set up herself; yet no calls, no texts. No anything. It was like all communication had been cut short this evening. Adding to of the recent secretive behavior of Alex, the constant late shows to anything that both girls attended together had Piper questioning what really was going on. This was a night that Alex had planned especially.

"Let me make it up to you. A night, courtesy of me. Just us two. To say sorry for being so busy recently." Piper mocked Alex's voice as she looked back down at the time, laughing to herself as she repeated Alex's words. Some promise this was turning out to be. Making it up for being so caught up in Alex's own world and here Piper was now, standing and waiting for the dark-haired beauty to show up and sweep her off her feet.

 _Feeling used  
_ _But I'm  
_ _Still missing you  
_ _And I can't  
_ _See the end of this  
_ _Just wanna feel your kiss  
_ _Against my lips_

* * *

A true date had been long overdue. Alex had been so caught up in herself since Vegas she hardly gave Piper a second look other than when it suited her most. She could be persuading when she wanted to be. But something about Alex, the charm and how she had Piper feeling was something that had Piper holding on despite the pain building in her chest.

 _And now all this time  
_ _Is passing by  
_ _But I still can't seem to tell you why  
_ _It hurts me every time I see you  
_ _Realize how much I need you_

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I love you  
_ _Don't want to, but I can't put  
_ _Nobody else above you_

The sound of Alex's name being mentioned, even in passing, was something that had Piper's stomach fluttering. She was overwhelmed by how lucky she had been, finding Alex through the hurdle of Piper's career. Yet they still came together. Here she was in a position she hadn't found herself in before.

The way Alex looked into her eyes, the sound of her voice and the way that Alex held her was everything Piper had ever dreamed of. Every day was more exciting than the day before. Not knowing what to expect but knowing that Alex was there was what kept Piper grounded. This had been the first she had found herself falling. For a long time, she finally was loving someone and afraid to let go of such feeling.

* * *

Her phone buzzed in her hands. But it wasn't the notification she had been expecting. Piper's imagination ran wild, immediately presuming that Alex had been caught up in her gambling again. It seemed as though making wagers in a casino was replacing Piper as Alex's number one love. Piper wasn't sure she could compete with that.

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I want you  
_ _You want her, you need her  
_ _And I'll never be her_

Piper's body collapsed into the couch. The time she had spent getting ready, making herself look as good as she could for Alex was now something she couldn't bring herself to care about. It wasn't the first time she had been kept waiting.

But this evening was supposed to be different, extra special. A surprise she didn't know about, just instructions that she should dress nice and be ready to be collected by Alex. She let out a big sigh. Bringing her feet to the couch, reaching for the control flicking through the TV. She simply missed…Alex.

 _I miss you when I can't sleep  
_ _Or right after coffee  
_ _Or right when I can't eat  
_ _I miss you in my front seat  
_ _Still got sand in my sweaters  
_ _From nights we don't remember  
_ _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

Her hands brushed against the necklace around her neck, moving to unclasp it to place on the table. Kicking her shoes off, she stretched her legs out across the couch. She had long settled into the show on the TV when her phone buzzed beside her.

Glancing down at her screen and then back to the TV, it took a while for Piper to build up the courage to read the notification on her phone. She had waited too long already and wasn't sure if she could face another disappointment. Slowly bringing her phone to clear view, she let out a sigh reading the name that highlighted her phone. Throwing it back down to her side, her head fell back against the couch.

[Change of plan. Meeting at a restaurant, driver is on his way. ~A]

Piper took a moment for herself. Eventually she brought herself to sit back up, reached for the necklace from the table and fiddled with it in her hands. Finally bringing it back to her neck, she clasped it back together. It fell to her chest. Her eyes looking down at the jewelry, purposely taking her time through the lack of motivation that had been used waiting for Alex. Frankly, Piper was now officially pissed.

 _Fucked around and got attached to you  
_ _Friends can break your heart too, and  
_ _I'm always tired but never of you  
_ _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit  
_ _I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_

She retrieved her shoes from across the floor, sliding her feet back into the heels. She stood to brush down her clothing from the creases that had formed lounging around. Now Piper was careless in how she looked due to the impatience brought on at the lack of communication from Alex and the long process of waiting around. Suddenly Alex had dropped this on her.

No time to get redressed as she had put all of her effort in for the original plans. Alex would have to just accept her looking less than model perfect. Piper pulled out her phone and typed out a message to cancel on Alex. Her thumb hovered over send for a few moments. Then she slowly back-spaced to cancel the text.

 _I type a text but then I nevermind that shit  
_ _I got these feelings but you never mind that shit  
_ _Oh oh, keep it on the low_

She grabbed her bag and dropped the phone inside. She quickly downed the glass of wine she'd been working on when the front desk rang up that her car was there to collect her. Piper closed the door behind her, heading down to be greeted by her driver.

* * *

She settled into the car, the driver closed the door behind her. The traffic was light, and before she knew it Piper was arriving at the restaurant Alex had selected. Taking in a deep breath, she relaxed. Alex had planned this for her; she was just running late. It wasn't so bad. Their plans were still going ahead.

It was in that thought that she remembered who would be waiting for her. She smiled to herself. After she was escorted from the car to the door, she thanked the driver and headed inside. Tucking a strand of hair behind her hear, her eyes lit up as she looked around. Alex had made the perfect choice.

When she gave her name to the maître de, Piper watched as confusion etched on his face. His fingers running back down the list, then looking behind him. His eyes looked back to Piper, and then back around him. A polite smile, he held out his hand to indicate for Piper to follow him. "Your date will be here soon Madame."

Piper stopped. The man looking behind to her. "I assure you. Your date will arrive. Please, follow me." He escorted her to the terrace dining room. Pulling out the chair that was empty, he seated Piper and took her drink order then left her alone.

When her drink arrived, she stood to her feet. Glancing back at the door and down at the time on her phone. Alex was always running late lately. Piper moved to stand by the rail, distracting her thoughts of Alex and she overlooked the city lights. Taking in the beauty of the sight in front of her. She smiled at the perfect setting, but the reality that Alex had still yet to make it hit her hard. Piper closed her eyes at the thought. Piper's hopes had been high at the beginning of the night, dashed as she waited for Alex at her apartment then heightened Alex's text. Now she was devastated once more. She thought Alex would be here. She took in yet another deep breath, battling the anxiety. At this moment in time, everything stank.

A bad smell filled in the room, a stench filling Pipers nose mirroring the entire experience of the date from the beginning. She raised her hands to nose, covering it as she tried to block out the smell. The music played out softly in the room, but the perfect moment was ruined by the warmth and growing smell that neared her.

A quiet approach, Alex's arm slid around Piper's waist. Placing a kiss on Piper's cheek, Piper turned to her girlfriend as Alex went to place a kiss on Piper's lips.

Piper jerked back away from Alex. "What the hell Alex? You reek."

"Hmmpft." Alex said nothing other than the quick laugh. Trying to pull Piper's body into her.

Piper stepped several paces away. "Al, you look like shit and you smell even worse than you look. What's going on?"

Silence.

"You've been at the casino again?" It actually was more of a statement than a question. After seeing Alex, Piper knew the answer. Alex looked as though she was strung out on three days of no sleep and too many drinks to count. The server brought Piper a second drink, placed it on the table behind them and scurried out.

"Is this where you've been going Alex? Is _this_ why I haven't seen my girlfriend? You **SAID** you weren't gambling. Alex, what's going on?" Piper drained her cocktail in two gulps.

 _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did  
_ _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix  
_ _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_

Alex took a step towards Piper, a pitiful, pained look in her eyes. She reached out to place her arms around the blonde. Piper stepped back out of her reach. "No Alex, you don't get to apologize. Not right now."

"I understand Pipes. It's okay to be angry."

Now Piper was yelling. "You want me to be angry? Well, guess what, I'm really fucking angry because I love you, Alex. I love you and I fucking hate you."

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I love you  
_ _Don't want to, but I can't put  
_ _Nobody else above you_

Alex looked shocked. "Hate? Have I really fucked up that much? I only missed a few dates."

"Missing one date is one date too many. You couldn't even be on time tonight. Look at you Al… you couldn't put any effort into this date. We meet up and you look like a trashy drunk."

Alex strode forward quickly so as to catch Piper by the arm. "Look, I know my track record is shit, but I really do love you."

"Yeah, well, I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No. No, I don't. But for tonight, I need to leave." Piper wrenched her arm from Alex's grasp. She pulled out her phone to text her driver as she trounced out of the dining room.

* * *

Piper held it together until she was safely back in her own suite, her own home. She wondered if she had done the right thing by leaving Alex at the restaurant. Was she in the wrong? If so, would Alex ever forgive her?

Fuck, she had to stop thinking. Stop thinking about Alex, stop thinking about the good times they shared. Just stop. This time, Alex had gone too far by lying to her and completely betraying her trust. And who knows for how long.

 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing  
_ _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance  
_ _I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing  
_ _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings  
_

 _When love and trust are gone  
_ _I guess this is moving on  
_ _Everyone I do right does me wrong_

Piper dug around in her liquor cabinet and found a bottle of golden tequila, the kind perfect for slugging straight from the bottle. It didn't take long for Piper to be completely sloshed. Luckily the bottle was sitting on the coffee table before Piper passed out on the couch.

* * *

Piper's alcohol induced dreams were haunting. They were flashes of Alex, first playing poker at Red's, then at Vegas and at other random casinos. Alex's eyes were glued to the cards and to the game as she ignored her surroundings.

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I want you  
_ _You want her, you need her  
_ _And I'll never be her_

 _All alone I watch you watch her  
_ _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

The game was the sexiest woman Alex had ever seen. In her dream, Piper watched as Alex would stare right through her as her attention was only on the dealer, the cards, and the other players. Piper was a distant memory. Alex didn't give a fuck. She never had.

 _You don't care you never did  
_ _You don't give a damn about me  
_ _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
_ _She's the only thing you've ever seen_

As the dream turned into a nightmare, Piper tried to shake Alex out of her poker induced haze. "Alex. Alex, it's me Piper. Please Alex. Remember me. I love you."

 _How is it you'll never notice  
_ _That you are slowly killing me_

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I love you  
_ _Don't want to, but I can't put  
_ _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you  
_ _I hate that I want you  
_ _You want her, you need her  
_ _And I'll never be her_

* * *

Lyrics chosen by JessTerr


	15. U Turn

_U Turn_ : Tegan and Sara  
Lyrics are in _italics_

* * *

The sound of Piper's voice echoed in Alex's ear, those painful words that had Alex lost for words. The beat of her heart mirrored that of sound of Piper's voice as the words beat Alex, "I hate you". She was too stunned to chase after Piper as she hurriedly left the restaurant. Her body crumpled into the nearest chair, her head buried into her hands. Piper had left. Alex was all alone. With that realization, the exhaustion hit her like a freight train. She decided that maybe going home would be the best course of action tonight. Take a shower, get some sleep, and then try to call Piper in the morning. She pulled out her phone and made a quick call.

Alex paced back and forth outside, her hands pulling her jacket tighter around her body as the cold air blew directly at her. She watched the headlights come towards her. She shielded her eyes as the car pulled towards her and screeched on the breaks. Alex's body didn't hesitate, standing as the car stopped a sheer miss in front of her. She quickly pulled open the car door, catapulting her body into the passenger seat. Her hand gripped the door handle and pulled it with force, no words shared between Alex and the driver, she ran her hand through her hair, looking out of the window as the car was put into reverse.

A raspy laugh came from the driver's side which brought Alex's attention back to acknowledge the presence beside her. Her head still turned to watch out the window, a glance to the mirror as she looked behind her, Alex's voice merely escaped her mouth. "Thanks for the lift."

"Chapman didn't play well?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

A laugh escaped Nicky's mouth as she started back up the car. Alex's head turned back to the window watching the road as they made their journey in silence. Nicky shared quick glances between the road and Alex. Noting how unusually silent Alex was, she turned her attention to Alex at the traffic lights. "That bad Stretch?"

She watched Alex's hand run across her face, muffled sobs escaped Alex's mouth causing Nicky to raise an eyebrow. Pulling the car to the side of the road, she looked to Alex, waiting on her attention as the car again was silent. Another sob broke the quiet.

Trying to lift the spirits, Nicky pushed Alex's arm. Laughing as she spoke, "Blondie will come back around Vause."

Alex turned her head to Nicky, eyes damp. She wiped her face. "How did I lose so much money tonight? I always win. I… always… win…"

Nicky pulled away from the side of the road. Shaking her head at Alex, she didn't respond to her friend's ridiculous question as they headed for Alex's.

* * *

Her hands raised to shield her eyes from the light, Alex's body stirring on the couch as she outstretched her hand and patted around the table. Her eyes squinted at the clock, pulling her glasses over her eyes as the numbers appeared in clearer view, realizing that it was three in the afternoon. Alex had slept for over twelve hours. She threw her legs from the couch, pulling herself to a standing position and went to start a pot of coffee before cleaning up the mess strewn about her bedroom.

As she picked her clothes up, a stench hit her in the face realizing exactly what Piper had meant the night before. The clothes stank of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol and body odor. Alex almost gagged as she wrapped her clothes in a trash bag rather than putting them in the hamper to be washed. She tossed the bag in the hallway to get the smell out of her apartment.

After her morning coffee, Alex took a steaming hot shower to scrub more of the casino grunge off of her body. She rubbed the steam off of the mirror with her palm and stared at her face. Her eyes were sunken in with blue bruises beneath them. Her normally beautiful complexion was gone as her skin was dull and dry. "Fuck." The long nights of cigarettes, booze and no sleep had caught up with her.

Alex plopped down on the couch and began to rummage around the contents of her pockets as they lay where she emptied them last night. There were three days' worth of casino tickets, multiple check stubs, and a small bit of wadded up cash. As she stacked up her tickets, she groaned as she realized that her loss tickets far outnumbered the win tickets and that she had zero checks left – only stubs. Alex had no idea exactly how much money she had lost, but she knew it had been a lot.

She fell back on the couch as her mind drifted back to what Piper had said the previous evening. " _Missing one date is one date too many."_ She was afraid money wasn't the only thing she lost last night.

Alex wracked her brain in an attempt to recall the past month or two. Since they returned from Las Vegas, Alex's life had been a blur. True, she hadn't spent much time with Piper, but missing dates? That wasn't right. That wasn't Alex. Well maybe that was the pre-Piper Alex, but not the post-Piper Alex. Piper was the dearest thing to Alex's heart. She just had to get Piper to listen to her.

* * *

Alex fumbled with her phone in her hands. Piper's picture across her screen, she had to this. Her hand's reaching directly for the call button, she didn't just text, Alex called. The dialing tone traveled down her ears, the end of the tone took Alex by surprise.

"What Alex?!" Piper's voice was sharp, but that was disregarded by Alex, taken back by the shock of Piper answering. She hadn't had time to find her voice before Piper started on a rampage.

Before Alex could get composure of the shock of Piper answering, Piper's voice vented down the phone. "I can't believe you Alex. You have hardly made time for me since vacation. Every plan we make you ruin, you don't show up, or 'something' magically comes up. Then you call…" A mock laugh traveled down the phone, "You call Alex. You still can't find the time to confront the mistakes you make in person."

 _Never been the type to leave much room for anyone to speak  
_ _Always been about what I want, listen to me while I preach  
_ _Never been the kind to make much space for emotions in a fight  
_ _Anything I didn't wanna hear, I just preached 'til what was right_

Alex's broken voice sought for some words, but Piper continued. Not taking a breath to allow Alex to speak. "You didn't contact me Alex. Nothing, until now. If you were so sorry, you would have chased me. Come after me." Piper snorted at her own words. Alex taking a gulp as she tried to express her words. "You've got a problem Alex. You're choosing poker over everything else. What happened to your monthly games at Red's being enough? You're out of control Alex. You need to fix it." Piper took one deep breath before. A pause between the two as the words hit Alex. "Get some help Alex. Get some help or we are over."

Alex took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the words that she wanted to come out of her mouth. Everything was a blur, the echo of Piper's words in her head, along with the new beeping down that buzzed through her ears was all overwhelming. Piper had hung up the phone. Leaving Alex sat in her chair, stunned at all that had just occurred.

 _But you, you got me on the line  
_ _Told me that you think it's time  
_ _Make a change or this is gonna stall  
_ _Shape up or you'll drop me like a call_

The phone in her hand crashed down to the floor.

* * *

The back of her head hit against the couch. Alex ran her hands across her eyes as she let out a loud frustrated sigh _._ She replayed the short conversation in her mind. Finally, she whispered the last words out loud. "Get some help or we are over." She muttered the words again and again and again. A continuous pounding in her head as the words repeated over and over. Everything was a blur, trying to process Piper's words. Was she threatening to leave her?

How far had Alex really pushed Piper?

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She had let poker take over her life and push Piper to the side.

Alex closed her eyes and leaned back against the back of her couch. She let her mind drift back to the first night at the club when Piper had been watching her dance from her holier-than-thou perch in the club's VIP section. Piper had sent her gopher, Lisa, to fetch her. The visual image of Piper looking down at Alex in dismay as she rejected her request played back in her mind. A small smile creeped on Alex's face as she recalled turning down the invitation. Playing hard to get was always one of Alex's strong suits.

The next few weeks and months of her life were a whirlwind of emotions drawing Alex deeper into Piper's life. Despite Alex's sordid past with relationships, she found Piper easy to be with and easy to love. The pain clenched in Alex's chest again as she realized that, without a doubt, Alex Vause loved Piper Chapman.

Clenching her eyes shut for a moment longer, the giddiness she was feeling and the flusters in her stomach told Alex all that she needed.

Alex got up and moved to her desk where she dug around for a pen and paper. As she proved at the restaurant and this morning's phone call, she wasn't able to get Piper to listen to her. She sucked at this. Maybe she could put her feelings and emotions on paper. Then Piper would read them through and give her a chance.

* * *

 _Now I wanna write a love song  
_ _Even though you never ever ask me for one  
_ _Write you a letter, send sweet poems  
_ _Ask you for forgiveness, tell you I was wrong  
_

 _Sit myself down, bring my pride in  
_ _And start to focus, change who I've been  
_ _Give me a second, let me u-turn  
_ _Write you the love song you've earned_

* * *

Alex balled up yet another piece of paper and threw it atop the pile already littering the floor next to her desk. She ran her hands across her face and up through her hair. Plucking her glasses off her face, she tossed them on the desk. "Fuck." She picked up one of the fashion magazines she kept on the desk. Staring at Piper's cover picture made her heart twinge a bit.

She and Piper were doing so well before their vacation to California had turned to a trip to Las Vegas. Alex's mind was so muddled that she couldn't even think of how long they had been back. All she could hear were Piper's words.

 _"I have not seen you since our vacation."_ Alex mentally went through the time. When the hell did they get back from their trip? _"Every time we plan something, you either don't show up, or "something" comes up."_ Had she really been practically standing Piper up? What the hell was wrong with her? She loved Piper. Piper didn't deserve this.

 _I been at this so long I can barely stand to think it now  
_ _Every second of my life was packed until I broke them down  
_ _I've been selfish so long I don't know why you would ever stay  
_ _Every minute you've been here, I've been pushing you and your love away_

* * *

Alex took a break from her writing to try to clear her head. Zeroing in on something that Piper said, she grabbed her iPad and launched the browser, tapping in _gambling addiction_. Alex poked around a short while on a few websites in an attempt to try to absorb some of the information she read. Piper said she had a problem. Did she?

 _But you, you got me on the line  
_ _Told me that you think it's time  
_ _Make a change or this is gonna stall  
_ _Shape up or you'll drop me like a call_

Reading some of the information on those web pages brought some things to Alex's attention. Perhaps Alex did need to back off her gambling. One thing she knew for certain. She couldn't keep hurting Piper. She bookmarked some of the sites and made a mental note to call the hotline in the morning.

With a deep sigh, Alex picked up her glasses and put them back on her face. She pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began writing. Because the love letter didn't seem to being taking shape, she decided to make a list of all the ways Piper made her happy. Alex knew she needed to make herself aware of what all she had to lose.

 _Every time I think I hurt you  
_ _All I have to do is think through  
_ _What I want, list your virtues  
_ _Apologize, I don't deserve you_

* * *

Alex wrote for what seemed hours. Yet as the pile of crumpled paper seemed to grow, she was gaining confidence that she was making progress.

 _Now I wanna write a love song  
_ _Even though you never ever ask me for one  
_ _Write you a letter, send sweet poems  
_ _Ask you for forgiveness, tell you I was wrong_

 _Sit myself down, bring my pride in  
_ _And start to focus, change who I've been  
_ _Give me a second, let me u-turn  
_ _Write you the love song you've earned_

Taking another break, Alex cleaned up the mess of paper from the floor. She scooped up the balls of paper scattered around and dumped them in the trash. She then took the bag to the trash chute and dropped it down to the incinerator. As she returned back to her apartment, the text indicator was flashing on her phone.

 _Be there in 5. ~ Nicky_

Alex quickly read over her letter to Piper. Satisfied, she folded it and slipped it in an envelope. She wrote Piper's name on the outside in her trademark capital letters and dropped the envelope on her coffee table. Grabbing her jacket, she ran downstairs to meet Nicky.


	16. Couldn't Believe

**Couldn't Believe: Broods  
** **Lyrics are in** ** _Italics._**

* * *

Her eyes looked up to the darkness of the apartment from where she was standing. Pulling her coat tight around her body, she pressed again on the buzzer. The beeping sound filled the silence again as she stepped back, watching for any movement from the windows above. Nothing. Everything was silent. Empty. But the morning was only just beginning, the call wasn't planned and just last minute.

Tempting fate, she dialed the number again. The same sound filled her ears as it had done any other time. Ending the call, she put her hands into her pockets, standing back. Looking to the door and then back at the buzzer. The sound of doors opening and shutting inside of the block diverted her attention, head shooting back around to the opening of the door in front of her.

"Piper!"

Piper's head flicked up, a smile that greeted the person in front of her as she caught hold of the door. A laugh broke the silence as an old, croaky voice erupted, "Did you forget your key again?"

Piper shook her head. Looking down at the floor embarrassed, she had been in this position many times before. "I was hoping to catch Alex." She raised her head back to the person, her eyes looking behind them as she searched for the person she was looking for.

Another chuckle gained her attention as she looked back to the older woman standing in front of her. "Count yourself lucky that you bumped into me again. Go on up!"

Piper's face lit up as she scurried past the woman at the door, stopping as she entered the building. "Thank you. Have a good day Mrs. Smith." She smiled as she watched the older lady close the door behind her, disappearing on the street. Turning back round, she edged forward to the stairs and slowly made her way up to Alex's floor.

A light tap, Piper stood back from the door. Pulling her phone from her pocket as she waited, listening for any movement from within. Dialing Alex's number, she listened for the sound of her phone from the other side of the door. But inside was silent. She knocked on the door another time, waiting patiently.

But still nothing in return.

She looked down at the mat in front of the door, and remembered the words of Alex.

 _You got the key from under the mat  
_ _Took off your coat and hung up your hat_

A spare key for an emergency. She slowly put the key into the door, turning it as quietly as possible so she did not disturb Alex from sleeping. Entering the apartment slowly, Piper took off her coat, hat and shoes, placing them aside. She bit down on her lip excitedly. Her eyes lit up as she made her way to Alex's bedroom.

It had been too long since both women had been apart. Time to think and clear her head made Piper realize that the argument was not worth losing Alex. Undoubtedly, questions needed to be asked and both women had to talk, but that could be saved for later. Right now, all Piper wanted was to make amends with her girlfriend and let Alex know that she was still around despite their previous evening at the restaurant turning into a disaster.

To say she hated Alex was far from the truth. What Piper hated was Alex's new found love for the game. But poker was just a game at that. Surely a game could not come between the two. As she tiptoed towards the closed bedroom door, Piper thought back to the evening. Hoping that Alex had realized the effect it had on Piper and just how much time she dedicated to that over their relationship. She stopped outside of the door, hands on the handle as she took in a depth breath, preparing herself for Alex's reaction at seeing her after this long.

Slowly pushing down on the handle, her other hand pushing open the door. Piper slowly peered into the room, her eyes immediately searching for Alex. No sound erupted from the room as she pushed open the door further. Placing a foot down on the carpet as the coldness quickly hit her.

Crumpled sheets heaved deserted across the bed. Pillows thrown across the room and clothes deposited across the room. Piper stepped inside of the room, shutting the door behind her as she pressed her hands against it and her eyes further scanning the clearer picture of the room.

Drawers left open, Alex's clothes dangling from them. She looked across to the door of the bathroom, left open. Looking back to the bed and down on the floor, she overstepped the obstacles and headed for the bathroom. Placing a hand upon the door, her head peering inside as her body followed her steps until she stood inside.

Empty.

Alex wasn't home.

Nothing. No evidence of Alex's presence this morning. Piper quickly unlocked her phone. Listening for the dialing tone go through as she exited the bedroom. Making her way to Alex's kitchen.

The dialing tone replaced by a gravelly voice. "Chapman. This better be good. It's illegal to call at this time."

"Nicky. Tell me Alex is with you."

"Then I would be lying blondie."

"Nicky…"

"I haven't seen Vause since last night."

Piper ran her hands across the table, picking up the empty bottle and then running her hand across the two empty glasses. "You were here right?... At Alex's?"

"No."

"Nicky. Where is she?!"

A sound of yawning traveled down the phone, Nicky's voice following. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Please." Piper's back turned to the table, running her hand through her hair as she looked across to the empty couch.

"I left her at the table. Give me a couple of hours Chapman and I will help you find her."

Piper eyes filled up as she listened Nicky's words. _At the table._ If the other evening had not have been enough, a realization for Alex then what would? She placed her phone down on the desk. A quiet "Ok" as she ended the call. The tears falling down on her cheeks.

Alex's promises were empty.

 _I burnt my fingers trying to help  
_ _You burnt the wood, you burnt the wood, you burnt the wood_

* * *

 _We hid under blankets of ignorance  
_ _'Cause that was the only time that it all made sense  
_ _You gave me a list of your promises_

Piper pulled her body over to the couch. The couch that Alex and her once lay, entwined together under a blanket. Listening to the words each would say, the promises that they made together. Laughing at Alex's stories of her days of being competitive. Loving nothing more than winning. Piper had admired Alex's competiveness, determination and even more her cockiness. But now it all made sense, everything was coming together. Alex's love for money, understanding her real motive for the job that she had always hidden from Piper. A career that entailed making money, and now spending it. Giving her full attention to her desire, breaking promises that she had once made to Piper.

But Piper didn't want to believe it. This wasn't Alex. Poker wasn't her first love; she is better than this. Better than a person who needs to give her undivided attention to gambling. Her intelligence wasted on a pathetic game that was only deemed for calamity.

But did Alex realize the severity of it? Nothing good could possibly come such addiction in the end.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, shifting her body onto her side pulling the blanket to her chin. Piper looked across the room, her eyes searching. Looking down to the stack of magazines on the table. All the images of her inside, her days as model. A feeble smile sketched on her face as she shifted her body upright and brought the magazines to her lap. Thinking of the memories as a sob filled the silence of the room.

Alex's voice echoing in her head, her mind playing back the memory. "I can't throw them out Pipes! They are an important feature of my table."

As she ran her hands down the pile, she looked to the top. Flicking through the headlines, and magazine covers, she stopped at a letter placed amongst them. She raised the envelope to her. Looking down at the black block letters handwritten across the white envelope.

 **PIPER**

Alex's writing.

She flipped the envelope in her hand. Looking at the back of the sealed envelope. Curiosity building within her as she placed it back on top of the pile. Pushing the blanket from on top of her, diverting her thoughts from her desire to open the letter. She looked around the room, across to the kitchen. Standing to her feet to occupy herself, Piper looked back down to envelope. Her name reaching out to her from the top of the magazines. Interest overcoming her, she reached for the letter addressed to her. Running her finger under the seal as her body sat down on the floor, back pressed firmly against the couch.

Stopping herself. She thought of Alex. _Would she want to give me this?_ She shook her head, Alex had chosen poker again, reading the letter wasn't going to be such a crime.

Holding the paper in her hands, she ran her thing across it. Slowly unfolding as the block writing was revealed to her. Piper wiped her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat as she steadied her breath, reading the first words.

 **DEAR PIPES,**

 **YOU PROBABLY ARE NOT OPENING THIS, OR IF YOU ARE I'M SURE YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. I DOUBT IF THE TABLES WERE TURNED THAT I WOULD BE READING THIS. BUT ON THE OFF CHANCE THAT YOU ARE STILL READING, I WANT TO TRY AND EXPLAIN MYSELF WHICH IS DIFFICULT IN A LETTER AND WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER FACE TO FACE. I KNOW THAT THE SITUATION SEEMS FUCKED, BUT I PROMISE I WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT.**

* * *

 _Listen to this, listen to this, listen to this_

Her tears dropped on the paper blurring the ink as Piper's fingers caressed Alex's words on the paper. Piper started to reread Alex's words out loud. "I'm a coward for not doing this in person and I know just how lucky I am to have you in my life Piper. From the first time I saw you standing at the balcony in the club, you had my full attention…

 _And I couldn't believe my eyes  
_ _I couldn't believe my ears  
_ _I couldn't believe my luck  
_ _I couldn't believe you're here_

The sound of Alex's voice repeated through her head as she wiped back more tears. Sniffling the sobs as she took a breath, reading back Alex's words.

 _And I couldn't believe my eyes  
_ _I couldn't believe my ears  
_ _But I'm looking at you now  
_ _And I can't believe we're here  
_ _You never kept anyone for long  
_ _I was the worst at being alone  
_ _You came around when I needed you_

 **PIPER. I'M SORRY.**

 _Let's give in to this, give in to this, give in to this_

* * *

She pulled her coat back around her body, fixing her hat as she shut the door behind her. She placed the spare key into her pocket rather than the under the mat. Looking back at Alex's door, she turned to exit the apartment doors.

Carefully placing Alex's letter on the seat beside her, the car pulled away from the curb venturing into the early morning traffic. She looked back through the window in passing. Nothing had changed, still the same stillness that was there when she first arrived.

Making small talk with her driver, Piper's attention turned to her phone. Looking down at Alex's contact, dialing the tone one more time as the call went through to voice mail.

"Alex. Where are you?"

She ended the call after leaving a message. Sitting back in the car, her head watching the busy streets of New York as she made her way back to her own place. Phone in hand, waiting on a response from Alex.

Finally, back at her place, Piper headed for the doors. Greeting the man at reception, making her way across the elevator waiting patiently to arrive at her floor. She exited the elevator, head down rummaging through her pockets searching for her key to the door. Stopping to retrieve it, a movement further down the corridor diverted her attention. Looking up to watch the passing figure, she was greeted with a presence sitting outside of her door. Legs tucked in, head turned in her direction.

A second look. Was that really it?

 _And I couldn't believe my eyes  
_ _I couldn't believe my ears  
_ _I couldn't believe my luck  
_ _I couldn't believe you're here_

"Pipes."

Alex's wretched voice quietly lit up the silence on the floor. Stumbling to her feet trying to gain her balance, she stood to greet Piper as she slowly walked closer to the door.

"Al… Alex."

 _And I couldn't believe my eyes  
_ _I couldn't believe my ears_

"Piper. Can we talk?"

Piper was in shock at what was in front of her. Edging closer to Alex, noticing that her eyes were damp and the sound of her dejected voice caused a lump in Piper's throat, sadness passing through her body as she looked to Alex. Thinking about the letter she had not long ago been reading, now Alex, Alex was there in front of her.

She had finally come to talk.

 _But I'm looking at you now  
_ _And I can't believe we're here  
_ _And I can't believe we're here  
_ _And I can't believe we're here_

Dropping her bag to the floor, Pipers body scurried to Alex. Pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around her tightly. Both women overcome with emotion, seeking comfort in the other before they talked.

"Pipes."

* * *

 _You care for me  
_ _You ask of me  
_ _I'll do it_

* * *

 **A/N: This fic is slowly coming to a close. The next update will most likely be the last.**


	17. Million Reasons

**Million Reasons: Lady Gaga  
** **Lyrics are in** ** _italics_**

* * *

Piper's head lay on its side, her gaze blankly staring out of the open window. She lay with her limbs entwined with Alex's. Nothing had been forgotten from the previous evening; both Piper and Alex simply chose not to mention it. By doing so, neither women had to confront what was reality. But as Piper lay there in a daydream, she thought back to the previous evening and what had started all of this. Alex. Alex and her gambling.

A stir from Alex's body quickly brought Piper back from those thoughts. Her eyes flicked down to Alex's body relaxed under hold. She watched as Alex continued to sleep, her dark hair sprawled across her bare pale back. Piper's eyes trailed Alex's smooth skin, running her finger across the arm that was wrapped around her torso. Laying in silent as she watched Alex sleep. Her eyes admiring how perfect Alex was. Everything was better when both women chose to ignore.

Piper closed her eyes, snuggling closer into Alex's side. Embracing the current feeling of finally having Alex back by her side after so long. Drifting back into a light sleep, her arms wrapping tighter around Alex's frame.

Light brushes against her skin, soft tickling that sent flusters through her skin. Piper's eyes fluttered open to look down to Alex at her side. Placing light kisses on her neck. Their eyes met as Alex looked up to Piper from her position, a genuine smile that Piper had missed seeing.

"Morning Pipes." Alex's croaky voice was what first broke the silence.

"Morning? It's late afternoon Alex. It was morning when you got here."

Positioning her body to place a kiss on Piper's lips. Piper smiled at the feeling. Everything that both women had been missing. Shifting further onto her side so both women lay face on. Eyes searching each other's. She smiled at Alex, the way her green eyes glistened the same as they had many times before. A genuine look of happiness and being content. This was all that Piper had ever asked for.

Alex's eyes searched for Piper's. Smiling as she watched the glow on Piper's' face while admiring her own. Arching her eyebrow at her girlfriend, grinning. Piper hid her face in Alex's shoulder. Hiding the blush on her face, feeling like an infatuated teenager from the giddiness of just being with Alex after a long time.

Alex's raspy chuckle broke the silence again, moving back so she could look back at Piper's face. Kissing her on the lips when their eyes met. Piper pulled back. Looking back to Alex, her hand reaching to caress her cheek. Moving to run her hands through her girlfriend hair as they continued to lay in a content silence.

Moving her body into Piper's, Alex kissed her girlfriend again on the lips. This time their kiss more heated then it had previously been, Piper opening her mouth as their tongues brushed against each other's.

Piper's back fell against the mattress, Alex's body positioned on top of her. Breaking the kiss as she placed light kisses down Piper's body. Alex's lips brushed Piper's neck, her tongue running upwards from her shoulder, kissing Piper behind her ear. Nipping. She ran her hands down Piper's body. Cupping her breast. Moving her mouth down onto Piper's bare shoulder. Her eyes glancing up to her girlfriend.

Piper lay motionless on the bed. Her head turned to the side, unresponsive to Alex. Her eyes not meeting Alex's, her attention diverted to elsewhere. Alex lifted her body from Piper's. Scrunching her face in confusion looking to Piper, then following the direction of her eyes.

A white letter lay abandoned on top of Piper's coat from earlier this morning.

Alex squinted in confusion, then the realisation hit her. Falling back down on the bed. Her body stiffened, her eyes diverted up to the ceiling. A new silence now surrounded them. The sound of Alex taking in a deep breath filled the room, Piper sitting up on the bed. Looking down at Alex for something in return. Alex's head turned to the side, her eyes meeting Piper's but then her gaze quickly diverted away. Running a hand through her hair, turning her head back to the side as she looked back to the letter that she had wrote. "Fuck."

Alex closed her eyes shut. A mock laugh escaping her mouth overwhelmed by the reality she was now facing. She looked at the letter, then back around at Piper who wasn't talking. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she thought of her words. Moments of silence passed before she finally started talking.

Reaching for Piper's hand only to be rejected. She took in a deep breath and adjusted her position on the bed. Her eyes looking away from Piper and directly out of the window. "So you found it."

Alex's turned back around searching for Piper.

Piper's head looked down at the duvet. Her hands clothing on the material as she avoided looking at Alex. Has Alex's words broke the silence, her eyes flicked back around at the paper. Her voice low and hurtful, she raised her eyes to look to Alex. "You said you were sorry. Sorry for what Alex?"

* * *

 ** _Twelve hours earlier_**

Running her fingers across the seal of the envelope, Alex's eyes scanned Piper's name. Placing it on top of the magazines as she smiled to herself. Alex was really going to do it. Piper was worth more than a game, more than money, more than addiction. She placed the magazines back in a pile. Sitting back with head against the couch, realising a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes, looking around the room now cleared from the scattering of papers.

Fresh start.

Reaching for her phone, Alex scanned through the gambling apps, erasing what she didn't need and smiling while doing it. Her mind was occupied with Piper who was the reason she was doing this. Piper had come into Alex's life and changed her life around for the better. Gave Alex something that she had been longing for. For the first time in a long time, Alex was finally feeling like she had a reason to smile again. A person that she trusted, the first person she had loved since the passing of her Mom. She looked down at her phone and the difference in the screen with all of the apps gone. She nodded her head.

 _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
_ _You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
_ _You're givin' me a million reasons_

There were a million other reasons that Piper was worth keeping over a ludicrous game.

She noticed the time on her phone and pulled on her shoes and jacket. Looking over her shoulder back at the letter, she closed the door behind her heading downstairs to meet Nicky.

Alex arrived downstairs as Nicky pulled up. She slipped into the car and slumped into the seat. Throwing her head back against the head rest, she closed her eyes. Turning her head to the side looking at Nicky. "Damn it Nicky. I fucked up."

Arched eyebrows in return, Nicky grinned at Alex. "Quit being so dramatic Stretch. Are you still talking about blondie?"

"Dramatic?!" Alex whipped her head around looking out of the window. Reality of Piper's words dawning on her despite knowing that she had to give in. "She said she's going to leave me."

Nicky threw her own head back, tossing her messy hair around as she laughed.

"She thinks I've got a gambling addiction."

Nicky laughed even harder. "Gambling addiction?" Pulling the car into reverse, she turned her head to Alex and then back to the road. "An addiction to making lots of money Stretch… Adrenaline rush. Blondie will come around."

Alex took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "So where are we headed Nicky. I didn't think we had plans today."

Nicky glanced over to her buddy. "There's a last minute tournament over at Nigeria Falls Poker Room. Show Chapman the money and she will be back on your side."

Alex swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, contemplating Nicky's words as thought between Piper and gambling.

 _Give me a million reasons  
_ _Givin' me a million reasons  
_ _About a million reasons_

* * *

 ** _Present Time_**

Piper took in a deep breath as she walked back and forth across the room. Her eyes diverted from Alex sitting on the bed, clutching the letter in her hand. She stopped, her back to Alex as she looked down at the crumpled paper. Turning on her heel, she lifted her head to look to Alex. She bit down on her lip taking a breath.

Alex's eyes connected with Piper's. Quickly standing, she walked to stand in front of her girlfriend. Her hand reached to cup Piper's cheek guiding Piper to look to her. Running a finger along Piper's skin, she allowed a silence to pass between them searching Piper's reaction before she began to speak.

Piper's eyes looked at everywhere but Alex. Looking down at the crumpled letter clenched in her hands, she realised that she might be giving in to Alex and the gentle caress. Shaking her head in dismay, Piper pushed off Alex and stepped back with a shake of her head. She turned her back to Alex, looking towards the door before turning back around.

"Seriously Alex?"

Alex looked down at the letter and then back to Piper.

Waving the letter in front of Alex, Piper tossed it across the bedroom. "You wrote this to me then you went to play poker. What were you thinking? Wait. Don't answer that. I already know." Piper let out a sarcastic laugh as she turned her back from Alex and headed to the door. "You weren't thinking."

Alex stood with her feet glued to the floor. Her eyes following Piper as she exited the door. Struggling to find her voice, Alex quickly ran her hands through her hair as she moved to follow Piper. "I didn't know she was taking me there Pipes. You have to believe me." Alex stopped. Watching Piper walk further away from her. "I love you."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and stood in the door way as she watched Piper's reaction to her words. Stopping before the stairs, Piper's body froze on the spot like Alex's words were resonating with her. Alex took a step from out of the door as Piper turned around to face her. Their eyes immediately met.

"I talked to her Al. I called looking for you."

Alex's body stiffened. Her eyes once again diverting from Piper's looking to the side of her. She leaned her back against the wall. Throwing her head back. Guilt erupting knowing that Piper had been looking for her and she had broken yet another promise again.

"She said she hadn't seen you."

"Pipes. Babe. Please." Alex pushed back off the wall, walking to Piper as she held her hand and tried to take hold of Piper's.

"She left you at the tables Alex." Piper's voice broke dropping her head to the floor. "Poker."

"Hey. Hey." Alex quickly wrapped her arms around Piper, catching her body from collapsing. Pulling her girlfriend into an embrace. Lowering her head down onto Piper's. Her hands brushing back Piper's hair from her face looking to her girlfriend. "I didn't mean to."

Piper's head flicked up. Looking at Alex, she pushed on her chest. Pushing Alex back away from her.

"Didn't mean to?!" Piper scoffed. "Damn you Alex. What part about I'm going to leave you don't you understand? And don't you know that I don't want that? I love the hell out of you Alex. But right now your love is gambling, and I won't play second fiddle to anything. Ever. So the choice is yours. Make a decision Alex." Piper pushed past Alex, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

 _If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
_ _If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
_ _But you're giving me a million reasons  
_ _Give me a million reasons  
_ _Givin' me a million reasons  
_ _About a million reasons_

* * *

Piper slammed the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it with the weight of her body. She gazed directly in front of her as her eyes filled up with salty tears. Once again Alex had broken a promise. She wasn't strong enough to follow through with the words she had wrote just hours before going back to gambling. The answer to the ultimatum was becoming clear. It was an obvious indication of what Alex was choosing and it definitely wasn't going to be her.

She had been optimistic when reading the letter at Alex's place. The words and promises from Alex. The reflection of their journey and were they had come. The journey between the two was only just beginning and definitely had not been easy, but the pull between them always brought Piper and Alex back together. Alex had forgiven Piper once. She, too, would give people the benefit of the doubt. She knew that Alex meant the words that she written, but acknowledging her gambling addiction wasn't easy. The journey to overcome it wasn't going to be easy, but was Alex willing to try for the sake of their relationship?

She pulled herself from the door and walked over to the bed that she had just lay in with Alex. She brought Alex's pillow to her, wrapping her arms tightly around it as her mind drifted back to the memories of her childhood that daunted on her. The model knew all about addictions. She had been here before. Now, with Alex, feeling like her life continued to go around in a circle. There was no escape from her experience of a childhood. Maybe this was just Piper's luck.

Her mother's addiction to alcohol. Her mother's slurred voice and sharp, hurtful words were ingrained in her mind. While Carol thought she hid it well, her addiction to booze was quite evident to others in her life. The family had never been successful in getting their matriarch to face her habit.

Alcohol, drugs, gambling… all addictions. And Piper wasn't willing to live through this again. She had to get Alex to see that she had a problem and give her a reason to seek out help.

 _I bow down to pray  
_ _I try to make the worst seem better  
_ _Lord, show me the way  
_ _To cut through all this worn out leather_

* * *

Alex's heart sank as she watched Piper slam the bedroom door shut. How many times was she going to fuck up before she got this right? She read through the letter that Piper found. There was one particular sentence that stood out to Alex.

 **I KNOW THAT THE SITUATION SEEMS FUCKED, BUT I PROMISE I WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT.**

She leaned her head back against the wall. Taking in a deep breath as the words she and wrote on the letter echoed in her head. A broken promise once again. Alex hit her fist against the wall, banging her head against it in frustration.

She had to make things right. Alex couldn't lose Piper. She was she life. If Gambling was really a problem, Alex had to prove to Piper that it wouldn't be. She had to fix this. Digging through her pockets for slips from her rounds at the casino last night, Alex rushed downstairs.

* * *

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Piper paced her bedroom for quite some time with her mind running circles around what to do about Alex. Finally, she decided she was tired of being trapped in her own flat. After splashing cold water onto her face to wash away the dried tears, she pulled her long blond hair into a tight ponytail away from her face.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the bedroom door and leaned her head out of the door in search of Alex. She had avoided her for too long and perhaps a little longer wouldn't hurt. Slowly walking down the stairs, Piper avoided searching for Alex, heading directly for the kitchen. She traced her hands across the surface of the counter.

She looked aimlessly around the kitchen in search of something to do to distract her mind. Retrieving a glass, she ran the tap for a glass of water. She took a drink and placed the glass down. Opening the refrigerator, her eyes scanned over the contents, mindlessly pulling out ingredients.

Distracted by preparing her sandwich, Piper stared blankly in front of her. Feeling cold hands placed down on her shoulders, her body jumped at the sudden presence.

 _Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
_ _It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
_ _'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
_ _Give me a million reasons  
_ _Givin' me a million reasons  
_ _About a million reasons_

Alex leaned her body against Piper's back and slid her arms down to her girlfriend's, taking the knife and condiment jar from her hands. She smoothed the mayonnaise on the bread, retrieved another two slices and prepared those as well. With a kiss beneath the blonde's ponytail, Alex moved to the side and finished creating the sandwiches. She sliced each in half, placed them and a handful of chips on plates, and put the plates on the breakfast table.

By the time the sandwiches were finished, Piper had recovered. "Drink?"

"Tea if you have it. Or water."

"Thanks for finishing the sandwiches." Piper sat next to Alex at the small table and they both began to eat in silence.

* * *

Despite neither woman being particularly hungry, they each put big dents in their food. Once Alex was done, she placed her hand on top of Piper's.

"Pipes. I …"

"Al," Piper interrupted. "Be very careful about what you say next. Choose your words carefully." Alex's confused look told Piper that she didn't understand. "Your words – written or spoken – need to match your actions."

Alex ducked her head in shame.

"I love you Al. But I'm not backing down. I'm serious. And if you keep saying one thing and doing another, I'll definitely leave you. I want to believe you so badly, but I don't deserve this treatment. And you are a fool if you believe you are doing yourself any favors."

 _And if you say something that you might even mean  
_ _It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
_ _'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
_ _Give me a million reasons_

"I suppose that's justified Pipes. I'm going to do better. God I love you. I will prove to you."

 _I bow down to pray  
_ _I try to make the worst seem better  
_ _Lord, show me the way  
_ _To cut through all this worn out leather_

"Al, I know you love me. I also know you love gambling. The question is – which do you love more."

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one to stay  
_ _Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'  
_ _Stay_

* * *

Piper picked up the plates from the breakfast table and placed them in the sink. She did believe Alex loved her. But only Alex's actions could prove how much. She retreated to the living room to check her messages and thumb through her mail. She sat back on the couch and thought about Alex's words.

The model was brought out of her stare with a noise that sounded like the front door shutting. "Al?" She pulled herself to her feet and returned to the kitchen where she had last seen her lover. Alex wasn't anywhere to be found. As she turned to go look elsewhere in the flat, a slip of paper on the table caught her eye. Picking it up, she realized it was a casino slip. She flipped it over and read the back.

 **If you or someone you know has a gambling problem,  
** **HELP is available statewide,  
** **24 hours a day, 7 days a week.  
** **Call toll free 1-877-8HOPENY**

Beneath that was the words FREEDOM INSTITUTE and an address in Alex's block handwriting.

* * *

Alex had programmed the address into her phone before leaving Piper's flat. She was afraid if she brought the paper on which she had written, then reality would hit her and she would flake out. Tears streamed down her face as she cranked up the radio and let the music slide over her.

 _Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'  
_ _Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one  
_ _Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

 _When I bow down to pray  
_ _I try to make the worst seem better  
_ _Lord, show me the way  
_ _To cut through all this worn out leather_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one, good one  
_ _Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
_ _Baby, I just need one good one to stay_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey. It's R117 here I'd just like to say thank you to all of you that have followed this story. Thank you for reading, following reviewing and so on. I appreciate it and I'm sure JessTerr does too. I think this will be the last of my writing on FF at least for a while but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop reading.

And it's JessTerr here. I am so glad each of you have read along this journey with us. So… what do you think? Does Alex have the chops to beat her addiction? And is this story really over?


End file.
